Now and Then
by Nunee
Summary: Elena Gilbert has just landed a major contract as the event planner for a successful consulting firm. Enjoying the fruits of her labor, she is introduced to the VP of marketing who just returned from working internationally...and who just happens to be the man she hoped to never see again. What happens when Elena runs into Damon after 10 years? AU
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

We all have those people and times in our lives that we never want to face again. Maybe it's a mistake we made that cost us more than we could ever imagine. Maybe it is the loss of a friendship that can never be replaced. Maybe it is a death. Maybe it's all three. Whatever it is, we march forward and strive to forget, to fill, if you will, the emptiness that is caused by any one of these. For me, it was all three. The mistake I made was trusting with my entire being the one person that I never meant to trust. The friendship I lost was that of the person I had sworn never to trust. The death, well, let's be honest, it started with the death of a dream and led to a million little deaths over the course of ten years. So, I did just that. I dove headlong into working towards the goals that I was told I could never achieve and tried to ignore the gaping void that had left me breathless and aching. It was the kind of void that can only be caused by the loss of someone or something so close to you that it feels like part of your very soul was ripped from you. But, I digress; this is not a story of pain, torture and self-healing. Oh no. This is the story of a sucker punched girl who comes face to face with the sucker who emotionally punched her.

NOW & THEN

Chapter 1: Now

Lighting? Check. Caterer and wait staff are set up? Check. Band and sound? Check.

"April, we can go ahead and start serving the appetizers." My assistant's voice answered, "I'm on it. I've also given the signal to start the beverage service. I have things under control. Now, Elena, why don't you get a glass of Merlot and relax? You are supposed to be here as a guest."

"No can do. You know I can't relax until I know everyone else is having fun."

Taking one final look around Founders Hall, I decided that everything probably would run smoothly tonight. I had my best people working the event so that I should be able to enjoy myself despite the obligatory earpiece that I was wearing. Not only was this a client appreciation night but also a chance to announce the new VP of Saltzman Consulting. Everything from the decorations to my black silk dress, heels and pearls had been especially chosen for this night. Looking up, I spotted the guest of honor descending the grand staircase.

"Jenna, you look amazing!" My friend Jenna was a numbers guru and had just been named Vice President of Finance at her company. She and I met one night at RiRa's. I had stopped in for a celebratory Irish ale after signing the contract for my 100th event. She had come in for a celebratory Irish ale after dumping her loser boyfriend. At first glance, Jenna was the kind of girl that every man loved and every woman hated. She was skinny in all the right places, honey blond hair, green eyes and a perfect complexion. But once you meet Jenna, you can't help but like her. She possesses an infectious personality and a heart of gold. While making small talk at the bar, we realized that we lived in the same building and had a shared love of tennis and business. Over the years, we had become friends and, now, business associates.

"Thanks. I went shopping today. After all, it's not every day that I get recognized as the VP of my company at an event planned by my best friend! Can't you lose that earpiece tonight? I thought you were lining up your A team so we could have fun."

"No can do. This is my first event since signing the contract with Saltzman and I don't want anything to go wrong." My earpiece was my crutch. As long as I wore it I felt like I had control of any eventuality. Of course, it wasn't likely that anything would go wrong. I suffered from a well-known syndrome. I am a perfectionist in every sense of the word which is precisely why I am such a successful business woman. I had formed Elena Gilbert Events shortly after graduating from college and had never looked back. This was my first major contract. For the next year I would be in charge of every event Saltzman sponsored in addition to all of the other events my company would be handling. It would keep me busy but my company was what I thrived on.

"So, Jenna, what is this promotion going to do to your potential love life?"

"I don't have a potential love life but, if I did, it wouldn't be affected since Saltzman doesn't have a nepotism policy. In fact, we've had a number of interoffice relationships."

"But have there been any involving the CEO and a Vice President?" I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Jenna's face. "Ok, ok. I'll drop it but not because I'm showing you mercy. It's just that your supposedly non-existent potential romance has been staring at you ever since you walked in and is headed over here right now. "Hello Ric. I hope everything meets with your approval?"

"Elena, it is perfect. You do a beautiful job. I just hope that you will feel free to enjoy yourself this evening. This is a wonderful opportunity for you to meet some of our clients not to mention celebrating with Jenna."

"Thank you, Ric. I was just telling Jenna that I want to make sure tonight goes well. You know how I am when I am focused on an event. But I will definitely make as many contacts as possible tonight. I want your clients to be able to put a face with a name when I work with them for their events." I had learned that everything runs more smoothly when the client feels like we have a personal relationship. Luckily, I am a people person.

"I hope you'll at least join us in a champagne toast to our new VP." Ric smiled at Jenna. It may not have been apparent to anyone else, but I would've sworn that Jenna seemed to float for a few seconds under the gaze of her boss. This had all the makings of a fairy tale—or a nightmare. The jury was still out as to which one it would be. Jenna was certain that Ric thought of her as a business associate and friend. As sure of herself as she was in the boardroom, Jenna was clueless when it came to her effect on men. Let's put it this way, I couldn't foresee Ric instituting a strict no-interoffice-dating policy at his company any time soon.

"Elena, I want to make sure you meet our Vice President of Marketing. He's been dealing with some of our international clients and just got back in town so I haven't had a chance to introduce you two. Of course, he'll be one of the main contacts you'll be working with so I wanted to set up that contact as soon as possible. Oh, here he comes now," said Ric as he saw someone approaching behind me.

"Damon, I want you to meet Elena Gilbert."

Turning to face the approaching man, my smile suddenly faltered as I looked into the eyes of the one person I never thought I'd see again.

Maybe I'll have that glass of wine after all.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meet Cute

Chapter 2: Then (Ten years earlier)

At lunch time, the dining hall in the student center always filled up quickly. Luckily, one of the advantages to sorority life was that you never had to worry about finding a seat. Once a group staked a claim on a table they handed the seats off from sister to sister like a family heirloom. I took the spot most recently vacated and motioned over my little sister who had just shown up with a guy who was presumably the flavor of the week. Caroline was what I liked to call a serial dater. I was sure that those who didn't know Caroline as well as I did had another name for it. Going through men quickly and always certain that the next one would be The One, I knew Caroline was a pure romantic. I, on the other hand, was not as active in the dating scene. Sure, I had dated but not nearly as much as my friends did. I was never one for the passing hook up. I was at the stage in my life to be looking for much more than that which made sustaining a love life difficult since most of the guys who knew me well put me in the love-her-like-a-sister category.

"Hey Elena! This is Damon. Damon, have a seat. This is my big sis Elena. I'm going to go grab a sandwich and I'll be right back." With that, Caroline was gone and I was left with Damon—whoever he was. As much as I adored Caroline, I hated it when I was left babysitting someone I didn't know.

"So, does she often do that?" asked Damon.

"Do what?"

"Deposit a guy with you then run off on her designated errand?"

Elena had to laugh. His straight forward approach was refreshing if a bit disarming.

"I'll never tell. But I will let you know that she's kind of like a tornado. She touches down then just as quickly takes off to her next location. And, yes, she does occasionally wreak havoc leaving a path of destruction in her path," I laughed. "So, how do you know Caroline?"

"Ah! This is the real reason she left us here. This is the interview portion of the show. In that case, let me make this easy for you. We met at a party thrown by some of my lacrosse buddies. I am 23. I have a job in addition to being a fifth year senior and have an interest in sports, the outdoors, books, science, music of all types and movies—especially the classics. I think that covers the basics. How did I do?"

His smile was contagious and I found myself almost wishing that I hadn't decided to spend the last weekend working instead of going to the party with Caroline. Damon had a killer build, black hair mussed just enough to make you want to run your fingers through it and disarmingly blue eyes that gleamed with mischief. His smile gave the impression that he had just laughed at the funniest joke ever told. This boy was trouble in the most delightful sense of the word. I could just tell. Oh well, Caroline had seen him first. We had dated many of the same guys over the past few years but attempting to steal the attention of Caroline's latest conquest was completely out of the question. Besides, bad boys weren't really my type which is why I found his attractiveness particularly disarming.

"Classic movies, huh? You're a guy so this should be interesting. What do you consider a classic movie? Dumb and Dumber?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Wow! Did you have a side of cynicism with your lunch?"

"No. It is just my experience that what I consider to be a classic film and what the typical college guy considers to be a classic film are two entirely different things."

"OK, I'll tell you one of mine if you tell me one of yours."

"Fine. You go first."

"Breakfast at Tiffany's is one of my personal favorites. Of course, there are major differences between the film and the Truman Capote story."

I was surprised. Most guys hadn't even watched the movie much less knew that it was based on a Capote novel. Maybe there was more to this guy than I had expected. Feeling challenged, I knew I had to come back with something equally unexpected.

"Rooster Cogburn. I'm sorry if that surprises you but my dad raised me to be a John Wayne fan. Next?"

"It's a Wonderful Life." He flashed a cockeyed grin. I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh or growl. He was good. He had invoked Jimmy Stewart.

"Stripes." Stripes? Where had that come from? Sure, I liked that movie but calling it a classic?

"You know what? I'm going to count to three and we're both going to say what we think is the funniest movie of all time. If we agree then we call a truce. If not, we'll go on like this for the foreseeable future until we either agree or someone has us carted away. Deal?"

I figured it was as good a suggestion as any. The chances of our naming the same movie were extremely slim but it seemed better than the alternative. If I kept trying to name movies that appealed not only to myself but also to the testosterone filled masses I was in danger of challenging him to a burping contest next as an act of desperation.

"Ready? One, two, three:"

"Monty Python and the Holy Grail!" Laughing hysterically, we didn't realize we had practically shouted it until Caroline sat down and asked why we had been arguing about Monty Python.

~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~

It was Breast Cancer Awareness Month so our sorority was passing out pink ribbons at the center of campus. It was one of those warm, sunny, Southern October days that made going to class seem superfluous. Everywhere you looked students were enjoying the beautiful day. I was thankful that I had opted to wear shorts after questioning the decision earlier. One of my favorite stories as a child had been one about a squirrel named Silly Sidney who tried to stop fall from coming. I had often thought that Sidney probably wouldn't have minded fall quite as much if he had lived in the south where it wasn't unusual to be in short sleeves well into October. I was giving ribbons to a group of freshmen. They really should come with warning labels. There is no way I was that annoying as a freshman.

"How's my new friend the John Wayne fan?" Damon had walked up as the gaggle of freshmen girls scurried away. I couldn't help but notice that they kept casting backwards glances at him.

"Great! Can I interest you in a pink ribbon or is it too girly?"

"Let's think about this. I am a red-blooded American male. Don't you think I have an extreme interest in the breast health of our fine country?" he smirked.

"And there it is!"

"There's what?"

"There's the typical male response to things that I was expecting at lunch."

"I only said it because I knew you would be expecting it. Yes, I'll take a ribbon. Is that mundane answer better?" he asked while pinning the ribbon to his black t-shirt. "So, I told you my basic stats today but I learned nothing about you. I think it is your turn."

Somewhat mollified by his response, I decided to play along. "I'm an English major. I would rather watch basketball than any other sport but love to play tennis. Like you, I also love music and movies."

"We should plan a time to get together for a movie marathon or something. That would be fun. So, what types of music do you like?"

"Pretty much anything except really bad blue grass and the stuff they play in elevators."

He chuckled. "Oh, no, you're not getting off that easy! I want names Missy!"

I smiled back. "You don't let people get by with anything! Alright, I like The Beatles."

"Everybody likes them. That doesn't count."

"OK!" I laughed. "I like Miles Davis, The Guess Who, Glenn Miller, Peter Frampton, Led Zeppelin, show tunes and classical music. But, if you were to go look for music in my car right now you would find any number of artists that I haven't named. I'm sorry if it's not specific enough but I have an extremely varied taste in music."

"You mean eclectic."

"Excuse me?"

"Your taste in music is eclectic. You like the best of the best. Don't ever apologize for that. What is your favorite classical piece?" I wondered how he could turn a discussion on music into a lesson in life choice validation.

"It's difficult to choose. I studied classical piano for ten years so I have a lot of favorites. If I were forced to pick, it would be a tie between the 'Brandenburg Concertos' and 'Moonlight Sonata'. I know 'Moonlight Sonata' may be predictable but once I learned to play it on the piano I was so thrilled that it permanently made it onto my list of favorites."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Why did conversations with this guy always seem like a mental challenge? If I was completely honest with myself I would have to admit that I actually liked it a little bit.

"You did the apologizing thing again. You did it with 'Moonlight Sonata'. You tried to pass it off as an explanation but it was laced with self doubt. Elena, you're actually a pretty interesting person. You need to own it." All of the laughter was gone from his eyes and he looked as serious as if he had just explained how to end world hunger.

"I'm going to own my own business one day and will be one of the most successful business women in the state. How's that for owning it?" Forget liking the questions. He was annoying. I was not about to let this guy think he knew everything about me... even if he was accurate so far.

"That's great but I just don't know if I buy it. Something about it doesn't fit the self doubt that I've noticed in your personality so far. Maybe I'll see something to change my mind but I just don't know. Listen. I've got to go to class but I'll catch up with you later."

"Oh! I thought you were here to meet Caroline. Don't feel like you have to leave just because I didn't answer your questionnaire to meet your standards. She should be here after she gets out of class."

"There you go again. You just assumed I would only hang out here to meet Caroline. I stopped to talk to you. Like I said, I'll see you later."

How dare he? He had just met me yet he presumed to know me better than I knew myself. I had planned to be an event planner since I was a little girl. The English degree was just a backup plan in case it didn't happen. It was a good thing I had left that part out or Damon would've surely had some kind of dissertation to make about how the only people with backup plans were those who planned to fail. Speaking of backup plans, Caroline bounded up fifteen minutes later to reveal she had one of her own. His name was Tyler and they were going out that night. When questioned about Damon, Caroline just said that she thought he was great but she just didn't see it going anywhere.

"I think he sees us more as friends who hook up than as anything else."

"Hmm, it's just as well," I said. "I don't know if I have the energy to play the wingman if he is the one I'd be dealing with."

Laughing, we headed to the car. I wondered which one of the unnamed artists from our earlier conversation would be playing when I started the car. I rolled my eyes when I recognized the first few bars of "Moonlight Sonata".


	3. Chapter 3: Failed Escape

Chapter 3: Now

"Please excuse me. There seems to be a question with the caterer."

I scurried to the bar and grasped a glass of wine. I would have loved something stronger but I didn't think that throwing back a shot of Jagermeister would be a good idea considering the setting. Did the company I hired for alcohol service stock Jagermeister? I couldn't help but wonder. If I was going to be working with Damon on a regular basis, the liquor list would need more attention than I had previously given it. I would need to make sure my favorites would be on the premises and at the ready in the future.

"Whoa! Elena, where are you going?" Jenna was hot on my trail. "What just happened back there? I've never seen you flee the scene so fast before? And don't give me the caterer story because, last time I checked, the kitchen and the bar are in two different locations at your parties. More importantly, you don't ever drink on the job and you are clutching that glass of wine like it is the elixir of life. Elena, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I have. At least I hope it was a ghost. I'm just not sure if it is the ghost of Elena past or if someone out there really hates me."

Jenna looked more puzzled than ever. "What in the world, Elena? He's been travelling a lot up until the recent restructuring but Damon has always been decent enough. You are amazing at what you do. Don't let the fact that you don't know him freak you out."

"Jenna, I do know him. That's the problem. Do you remember the story about the guy I dated my senior year of college?"

"You mean the guy that made you swear off of men and turned you into Kate from The Taming of the Shrew?"

"I haven't sworn off of men."

"Hitting the bar with Matt doesn't count."

"There's nothing wrong with my hanging out with Matt."

"No, there's nothing wrong with it. He's handy to have around for the requisite plus one for stuff but, still, you haven't actually had a relationship since the guy your senior year."

"That was Damon."

"Damon Salvatore is that guy?" Jenna gasped.

"Oh, he's THAT guy all right." Jenna knew me well enough to realize that I needed a few minutes of space.

"Hmm, so much for my potential love life being the story of the year. This could be interesting."

Glaring at my friend who had headed back to the party, I knew that this was in no way interesting. For the next year I was going to have to deal with a part of my past that I just couldn't forget. That was the biggest problem. Instead of tossing the memory to the curb like the trash it was, I had just shoved that particular skeleton into the back of my closet like it was some dress I loved and hoped would come back in style one day. Apparently, I was going to have to face Damon Salvatore but not tonight. When I did talk to him, it would not be in a state of shock. I would be calm and composed. And my knuckles would not be white from having a choke hold on a glass of Merlot. If I could just get a hold on myself to get through this night, then I could schedule a meeting with Damon on Monday. Then, I'll schedule a stress relieving massage immediately after.

"Elena, please turn around and talk to me." So much for waiting until Monday. Damon had walked up behind me while I was lost in thought and I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of his voice. "I'm just as surprised by this as you are. When Ric told me that he had contracted a hot shot event planner who I would be working with, I didn't expect it to be you."

Elena wheeled on him, "And why not? Oh, that's right. You didn't think I'd ever make it. Let's see, how did you put it? I had too much self doubt? I believe those were the words you used."

"I stand corrected. From what I've been told you are stellar. If I just use tonight as evidence, I'd have to deem you a stunning success. The room is lovely, the food delicious and the band is playing jazz which, given your love for it, doesn't surprise me. What does surprise me is the fact that the bar seems to be lacking Jagermeister. As I recall, that was always your favorite."

There was that smile. "You don't get to recall anything about me." Noticing the devilish gleam in his eye and knowing smirk, I snapped, "Especially THAT!"

"I tell you what, Elena, if you will agree not to cause me mortal harm I will try to keep my memories to myself. Does that sound good?" Damon extended his hand prepared for a handshake.

"Well, we do have to work together for the next year so I suppose that sounds like a reasonable agreement," I agreed as I reached for his hand, a smile playing around his lips. How did he do that? Five minutes ago I was ready to flee the building and now we were shaking hands.

"How's Caroline? Do you ever see her?"

"She's great. She's married with three kids. We get together once or twice a month. I'll let her know that you asked about her."

"And how are you?"

"I'm wonderful. I have met every goal I ever set for myself and have done a fine job doing it." Crap. Could I be any more defensive? Thankfully, he let that slide. Maybe he realized that calling me out right now would be a huge mistake.

"You certainly look amazing. Any job that gets you out in public looking like this is worth every bit of hard work."

"Thank you. So, don't feel like you have to contact me personally about any events. If you just have your secretary fax me the information I should be fine. As you can see, I have a pretty good idea of how to do my job. If I have any specific questions, I'll be in touch." I turned to walk away.

"Wait. Elena, don't leave like that. I want to talk to you. I want to know what has been going on in your life for the past ten years. After everything that has gone on with us, can't we at least be friends?"

"Sure, Damon, we can be friends. Give me a call sometime, but I really don't have time for a walk down memory lane right now. I have an event in progress and I need to check in with my assistant to see if she needs anything. Please, excuse me."

As I walked away I knew he'd never call and that would be preferable to me.

**AN: Hi folks! After enjoying stories on FanFiction for several years, I finally decided to post something myself. This is a story that I've been working on for a while now. I'm posting to improve my writing so reviews are more than welcomed. This story does flip back and forth between the past and present. I'll try to acknowledge the time at the beginning of each chapter. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Her Digits

Chapter 4: Getting Her Digits

**Then**

Sitting outside Jackson's Java is not my idea of a great Friday night. I would have loved to have gone in. Their Rocky Road flavored hot chocolate was my secret addiction. Unfortunately, I was stuck sitting in the driver's seat of the getaway car wondering how much longer I was going to have to wait. Caroline was inside talking to Damon. They had seen each other a few more times but it was just never going to work out. They didn't have much in common and I had the sneaking suspicion that it had taken the match making skills of a keg of beer to get them together in the first place. Caroline realized this and was planning on having "the talk" with Damon but he had beaten her to the punch when he said that they needed to talk and suggested they meet at the local coffee shop. Since the desire to end things was mutual, I didn't understand what was taking so long. Knowing Caroline, I had half expected her to get her coffee in a carry out cup just to speed up the process. Finally, I saw her coming towards the car and started the engine.

I pulled away from the curb as soon as she slid into the passenger seat. She was smiling like the cat that swallowed the canary so things obviously didn't turn ugly. "Seriously, Caroline, how long does it take to say good bye when you both already have your foot out the door? At least it's over. He was OK but I always felt like I was being dissected when you left me alone with him." Every time I had a conversation with the guy I felt like I had entered some type of mental challenge to the death. Don't get me wrong. Damon was an OK guy. He could hold his own in a conversation and was premium eye candy; but, perhaps that was part of the pDamonlem. He was one of those obviously handsome types and he knew it. It was almost embarrassing to watch the effect he had on the opposite sex…or the same sex for that matter. I was surprised no one had gotten injured while turning their heads to watch him walk by while they were still headed in the opposite direction.

"Oh, it wasn't as cut and dry as that. It seems that he wants to ask out one of my friends and didn't want me to be offended. He said that the last thing he wanted to do was cause pDamonlems between two good friends so he wanted to talk to me before doing anything." She had the goofiest grin on her face for someone who had just been told that the guy she had been hooking up with was interested in one of her friends.

"You have to admit: it was kind of nice of him to discuss it with you first. Did he give you any idea who she is?" I figured it must be one of our sorority sisters. That's typical. It wasn't unusual for college guys to try to get a collection of girls from the same Greek organization. It was like a sport. I was surprised there wasn't a hall of fame honoring those who dated the most sisters. Who knows? Maybe they did.

"Oh, he told me straight out who she is. I'm thinking that you can expect a call in the next day since I just gave him your phone number."

I almost wrecked. "You gave him my number? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that it might be fun to see you squirm," she laughed. "Oh, come on. He's not so bad. He just wasn't right for me and that should not be surprising since he said that he thought you were, oh, what was the word he used? Intriguing! Yes, that's it. Intriguing."

"Sure. He pDamonably just has a thing for boobs and figured that since he was losing yours he would go after mine since they're the same size." Puh-leeze. There was no way I was interested in this guy. Was he intelligent? Yes. Good looking? Most definitely. But something about him screamed player and I was not about to be the next mark on his scorecard. "If he calls, I'll deal with it then. In the mean time, we're late meeting the girls."

When I got home the light on my machine was flashing. "Elena, hi, this is Damon. Hope you don't mind my calling. Caroline gave me your number. I was wondering if we could get together sometime for that classic movie marathon we talked about. If you want, you can call me back at..."

Delete. There was no need to listen to the number because I had no intention of calling.

~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~

**Now**

Monday had been busy which was typical after hosting a big event. There was plenty of paperwork and phone calls as I followed up to make sure everything that had been rented was returned. Plus, as soon as one event was over, there was another one to take its place and I had been working steadily on the big wedding for the coming weekend. I had gotten my start doing weddings and, though I was not exclusively a wedding planner any longer, I still enjoyed working with the bride and groom to make it their day. Despite what was portrayed on TV, most brides were not bridezillas. Before I left for the day, I called my assistant into my office.

"April, I just want to thank you for all that you did Saturday night. I made a lot of contacts at the reception and I think the association with Williamson Consultants is going to bring in some substantial business. We should have plenty of opportunities in the next year that will hopefully lead to long term working relationships."

"I think so too. Everyone seemed really impressed. The jazz combo was a nice touch by the way. I heard many favorable comments about the music. It added sophistication to the entertainment without being over the top."

"I thought it might be nice to actually be able to have a conversation at a party instead of having to scream over the noise of a DJ. In the right setting it works but it just wasn't appropriate for the crowd on Saturday. April, I just wanted to let you know that I might be calling on you to work with some of the events we will be doing through the Williamson account. There will just be times that I won't be able to be in two places at once and I know that you are more than capable." Of course, I would still be keeping my finger on the pulse of the operations but it was true that April would do a fine job. She was several years younger than me but just as dedicated to her job. April followed instructions to a tee but could also be trusted to make smart, tasteful decisions when needed. Saturday had been a little test to see how she would do in a high volume situation and she had passed with flying colors. I knew I would have to rely on her more and now that Damon had entered the picture I hoped I would be able to pick and chose when I would have to encounter him face to face. April presented the perfect safety screen for limiting my exchanges with him.

I headed out to meet Jenna for a quick game of tennis before going home and crashing for the night. Monday had passed and it appeared I had avoided any contact from Damon.

As I walked into the apartment, the phone was ringing. I decided to let the machine get it. I knew that most people had moved on to voicemail but I still cherished my answering machine. For one thing, it afforded me the luxury of being able to leisurely walk in the door and put my things away without worrying that the ringing phone was actually an important call since I could hear the message as it came in. The other, and much more important, advantage was that it allowed me to screen my calls.

"Elena, this is Damon. I wanted to talk to you about scheduling you to handle an event. I know that I could've called your office but this is kind of a..."

I lunged for the phone. "Yes, why _didn't_ you call me at my office? But first, how did you get my home number? It's unlisted to protect me from people like you." He might be the VP of Marketing for my most important client but he was also my ex-boyfriend. I didn't usually pass out my home number to people who I would just as soon stay buried in my past.

"And good evening to you, little miss sunshine. Still screening your calls I see. I guess I should be flattered that I made the grade for you to pick up."

"Don't be. Damon, why don't you just have your secretary call my secretary with all the details and my assistant or I will get back to you? And, again I ask, how did you get my home number?"

"So, you want my people to call your people?" he chuckled. "That would be fine except that this is actually not for Williamson and I don't think Ric wants me to make my secretary plan my personal life. Oh, and I got your number from Jenna. I didn't think you would see it as an act of aggression. Obviously, I was mistaken."

I made a mental note to nail Jenna with a tennis ball the next time we played. The little sneak hadn't even warned me about giving him my number. So, she wanted to play it that way did she? I'd have to make sure I found a way to pay her back. I was sure I could come up with an idea involving her and a certain CEO that I knew.

"Elena? Are you still there?"

"Yes. I was just contemplating a way to congratulate Jenna. I had no idea that she had a new job as an operator for 4-1-1. So, you want to personally host something?" I'd play along. I would be more than happy to schedule something, do the planning and then send April to see it through.

"I want to host a wine tasting party at my home. There are a number of former clients whose recommendations were instrumental in my promotion. I would like to do something to say thank you. And don't even think about planning it and sending your little assistant to do the dirty work so that you don't have to face me."

I gasped. After ten years how could he still read me like that?

"What makes you think I would do that?"

"First of all, don't play innocent. That little gasp I heard gave you away. That is, unless you have company and the gasp was of a totally different nature." I could tell by his voice that he was smirking. "Of course, I seriously doubt that since I know the difference in the sounds of your various gasps." I was ready to launch into a defensive tirade. "And you can wipe that self righteous look off of your face. You know it's true. That's just it. I know you entirely too well to let you get by with the little things you can usually pull off with most people." He chuckled again. The jerk was enjoying this. He always did love that he could read me like a book. I think it made him feel in control. "Besides, I think this could turn into a lucrative evening for you. I want to serve wines from a local winery and the owner will be at the party. I happen to know that his hospitality coordinator is moving out of state and he is thinking about contracting an event planner instead of hiring a new staff member." I was silent. "Well, well, it appears that someone is suddenly not so quick to push me off on their little helper."

"Stop doing that. You're creeping me out."

"Doing what? Calling you out? Elena, I've never enjoyed busting anybody's chops as much as I've always enjoyed busting yours. It's one of my favorite hobbies and I've missed it. I'm looking forward to making it a regular past time again." Oh my gosh. He had every intention of holding me to that friendship agreement that we had made.

"Tell you what, send me a list of possible dates and I'll check my schedule. I have it on my laptop but since I just walked through the door it's not on yet. But you knew that didn't you?"

"Yep." I could hear the smile in his voice. "I don't have to send you a list. I want to do it on the 20th of next month. If you aren't available on that day then we'll discuss other options. Don't worry. I won't take my business elsewhere." I could tell that he was enjoying this entirely too much.

"I'll let you know something tomorrow."

"Thanks. And, Elena, don't bother having your secretary call my secretary with the verification. I'll just call back." With that he hung up and I threw my phone down on my bed. I wondered how much trouble it would be to have my number changed.

**AN: Here's a great big thank you to you folks who have followed/favorited/reviewed this story! I know it's a little angsty right now and Elena is being a bit grumpy. She has her reasons. I'd love to have your feedback so click that "review" button! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Slowly Giving In

Chapter 5: Slowly Giving In

**Then**

"I'm thinking about changing my number." Caroline and I were having lunch with my new roommate who had just moved in. Rebecca was a new pledge who had wanted to move closer to campus. I figured it would be an easy way to cut my rent in half and offered to let her room with me.

"He's still calling?" Caroline found a certain perverse humor in all of this. "I don't understand why you two don't just go ahead and hook up. You seem to have fun when you're with him. Just be careful. I'm not talking about a long term relationship. Just have some fun. Of course, that may be the problem. I think you might like him more than you want to admit."

"Who are you guys talking about?" Rebecca was trying to decipher our conversation.

"Elena has a hot lacrosse player after her and she won't go out with him."

"Caroline, you left out the fact that he is your sloppy seconds." It may have been crass but it was true. The funny thing about it was that Damon and I had ended up being friends. But I still wouldn't go out with him. I had watched him flirt with too many other girls and I just didn't think my self esteem was up to dealing with that. Why would I put myself through it? I wasn't a masochist. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello? Hi Damon. Can you wait just a minute? I'm going to take this into the other room." Covering the phone, I looked at Caroline and Rebecca and mouthed, "Speak of the devil."

As I walked into my room I heard Caroline say, "Rebecca, watch and learn. She claims she isn't interested and yet she is taking the phone into the other room. I give it a month and they'll..." I closed my door before I had to hear the end of her sentence. I was a little afraid of where she may be going with that.

Settling onto my bed I asked, "So, Damon, what's up?"

"I was thinking that we should get some people together and go to the movies this Friday. There's a new James Bond on and I thought maybe we could go to the midnight show after you get off work at the restaurant. What do you think?"

"Go watch a hot British secret agent with some friends? I think I could do that. I'll talk to Caroline and my roommate and see if they want to join us."

"OK, sounds good. I'll see you there."

~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~

Friday arrived and Caroline bailed on me. Rebecca met us there but as soon as the movie was over, she hurriedly left to meet some guy she had met at a frat party last weekend. Damon noticed a pool table in the game room and suggested we shoot a round.

"Oh, I don't know I should probably be going home."

"What's the matter are you scared?" he challenged.

"No, I just..."

"OK, so let's put a wager on that. If you win, I'll buy you a cup of coffee next time we're in Jackson's."

"That sounds reasonable," I agreed and shook his hand. He smirked. It was then that I realized my mistake of shaking before hearing the rest of the wager. "Wait! What happens if you win?"

"You'll go out with me. OK if I break?"

Twenty minutes later, as I sunk the eight ball, I almost felt sorry for him. He had been so sure of himself. "Did I mention that my cousin had a pool table when I was a kid? I've been playing since I was big enough to see over the edge of the table. So, you have just been sharked, my friend." I had to laugh.

The next day, he called. We had known each other for three months now and we would often spend afternoons on the phone usually watching the same old movie on the TV as we talked. Today it was pouring outside as we watched Audrey Hepburn run through the rain looking for the cat in the last scene of Breakfast at Tiffany's. "I can't believe you sharked me last night."

"I still can't believe that you admitted Breakfast at Tiffany's was one of your favorite movies within minutes of meeting me."

"I am secure enough in my manhood to state what I like and what I want. Speaking of which, did you know that today is my birthday?"

"No, I didn't. Why didn't you say something? We could've gotten some friends together and gone out for birthday drinks. If you'd like to do that, I could still arrange it. Do you want to?"

"Nope."

"OK. I just thought you might like that. I must say, I'm a little hurt. I thought you might like to hang out with your friends on your birthday." I heard him softly laughing on the other end of the line.

"I don't want to hang out with a group of friends. Like I said, I'm not afraid to say what I want. I want to spend the evening with you. It's raining and cold and my apartment has gas logs. Why don't you come over and we'll watch movies and make hot chocolate laced with amaretto?"

I was tempted. But, I was becoming more and more attracted to him with every minute we spent together and I had the sneaking suspicion that if I went over there it would turn into more than friends hanging out. "I really wish that I could but I'm going to have to work a few hours tonight. I'm really sorry. I don't want you to have to be alone on your birthday."

"It's OK. Some of my lacrosse buddies wanted to go out and celebrate. I'll just go with them. I just hope you know that I'd rather be with you." With that he hung up.

As the night went on I was feeling guilty. I had lied about having to work. I just didn't think it was a good idea for us to spend the day together curled up in front of a cozy fire. I waited until I thought he would be home and got Caroline and Rebecca to ride with me over to his apartment. They had strict orders not to rat me out. He didn't need to know that we had gone to eat at Lupie's instead of me working. When he answered the doorbell I could tell he was surprised to see me. When his eyes took in my accomplices, he raised an eyebrow and said, "I see you brought your safety nets."

"It was late. I didn't want to be out by myself. Happy birthday! Did you guys have fun?"

"Not as much fun as you and I could have," he muttered as he steered me to the oversized chair and pulled me down beside him with his arm slung nonchalantly around my shoulders. "So, what are you guys doing out at this time of night?"

"Elena wanted to come wish you happy birthday." I could always count on Caroline to sell me out. After all, what are best friends for?

"Really?" He looked at me and grinned. "Well, you should've just come over and hung out today. I was at home watching movies all by myself. It was kind of lonely around here." I looked to my friends to see if they were going to help me out in any way. I don't know why I thought they would but a girl could hope. They, of course, had started flirting heavily with the other lacrosse players that were there.

"Why _didn't_ you come over? Don't say you had to work. You said last night that you were off."

Shoot! My big mouth would always get me in trouble. "I was tempted." Immediately, I regretted saying it. He didn't need to know that.

"How many times do I have to ask until you'll give in?"

"I haven't decided on a number yet."

"I don't understand what you are afraid of. It's not like I bite. I might nibble but I promise you would like it."

I blushed in spite of myself. "I guess I just don't want to be another name you can add to your list. You're my friend and if we start anything it will just ruin everything when it ends."

"I have a list?"

"You know you have a list." It was not lost on me that he didn't address the second part of my concern. He wasn't a guy that did relationships and we both knew that. "Besides, I don't think you're really as interested as you say you are. Guys are always more interested in my friends than they are me so why you keep asking me out I don't know. I'm sorry but I think that you are more attracted to the chase than you are to me."

"You're doing it again. If you aren't apologizing for being you then you are putting yourself down. Sometimes I just want to throw my hands up in the air and say forget it."

That's exactly what I figured would happen. Or he would realize that I wasn't the girl he thought I was. He claimed that I intrigued him but I was yet to see why. If I ever caved and went out with him I was fairly certain that he'd leave me for some girl with a perfect body or someone more experienced with guys. I felt him tug on a curl that had escaped from my ponytail which made me wonder if he would leave my mousy brown hair for someone with beautiful straight blond tresses. Why was I even thinking about it? None of this was ever going to happen because I was never going to let it. So, that was that.

"Of course, I don't say 'forget it' because, just when I think I'm going to, I hear you laugh or you start telling me about the latest book you've read." He toyed with the curl again. "Or I catch a glimpse of a stray curl at the nape of your neck and I wonder how I could have ever thought of walking away."

OK, so maybe "Little Miss Perfect Hair" wouldn't factor into it. That didn't change the fact that we would never be in a relationship other than the friendship we had right now. "I need to get home. I really do have to work in the morning." I had been caught in my ruse so why keep up the charade? Besides, he was getting a little too flirty. He'd obviously had quite a few drinks with the guys. "Girls, are you ready to head home?" I asked as I hopped up from where I had been sitting very snuggly with Damon. We went to the door and he walked with us as he thanked my friends for coming by. As I started out the door he caught my hand and pulled me into a big hug.

"I know you think we would be a bad idea. I also know you assume I've had a lot to drink. I've had two fingers of whisky and am fully aware of what I am saying. Thank you for coming by tonight. It was as close as I could get to what I really wanted for my birthday." Caroline and Rebecca were already in the car and I was sure I was going to hear catcalls any minute if I didn't break the embrace. There was one problem. I didn't really want to leave. It felt perfect to be right where I was. Just before Damon let me go he put into words what I had just realized. "Have you ever noticed just how perfectly you fit right here in my arms?"

What he had said was still ringing in my ears as I got into my car. "Go ahead and go out with him. You deserve to have some fun. Just remember he is a player so don't get too attached," said Caroline from the passenger seat.

"It will all be fine. He's pursuing me so I have the control. Nothing is going to happen."

Even as I said it I wondered if I meant it.

**Now**

Damon and I were scheduled to meet for dinner later to discuss his upcoming party. I had spent every night that week standing in front of my closet trying to figure out what to wear but somehow my wardrobe was missing an outfit that said, "See what you gave up? Now, you'll never have it." Maybe I was being shallow but I didn't care. When we had dated in college, I had always felt like the ugly girl with the hot guy. I had out of control curly hair that was an icky brown color. The brown I hadn't changed but I had discovered straightening serum and a flatiron. I had also developed an affinity for wearing three inch heels. And since they made my legs look more toned than they actually were, I preferred to pair them with a tasteful knee length skirt and matching jacket. It was perfect business attire and, in the right colors, it was perfect for most events. I had opted for my little black dress the night of Jenna's reception (also known as the night my past came back to haunt me) so it was out of the question for tonight. No, tonight there would be no tasteful suits. Tonight I would need a new dress and it would definitely be several inches higher than knee length. That meant one thing. It was time to call in reinforcements. Jenna was out of town on business. She and Ric were attending a conference. I had the sneaking suspicion it was a conference with benefits. I decided to call Caroline. We hadn't gotten together in a few weeks and she was always a fun shopping buddy.

"Caroline, can you go shopping with me? I am in desperate need of a new dress for a dinner tonight and I don't trust myself to make the decision alone."

"Wow! Do you have a hot date?" Caroline refused to accept the fact that I had no desire to mate and procreate. The concept of a woman being happy on her own was nonexistent in her world.

"You know better than that. It's for work but it calls for special attire. I'll explain when we get there."

~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~

"You are meeting _who_?" We were in the middle of a lovely little boutique and she was gaping at me furiously.

"Would you please keep your voice down? I think the sales lady just got the impression that I had told you I was going out to meet my crack dealer."

"That would be a better idea. Why in the hell are you meeting Damon for dinner? How did he even get you to agree to it? Why do you care what you are going to wear? This is not good."

"You need to calm down now." I should've just come by myself. "OK, let's see if I can remember all of your questions so that I can then get your approval on the answers."

"Don't be sassy."

"You're a good one to talk. Anyway, like I told you, I have to work with him at Saltzman Consulting. He is pretty much my main contact there. We're going to be discussing an upcoming wine dinner."

"So why aren't you having this meeting at the office during the week?"

"The dinner isn't for Saltzman. This is a party that Damon is hosting himself."

"Where is the party?"

"At his house," I practically whispered. I knew this was not going to go over well with Caroline. I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"I'm not even going to say what my opinion is of that. Besides, I know you well enough to know that I would be wasting my breath. OK, let's get back to the dress. Why can't you wear one of your suits?"

"Oh, that one is simple. I want him to regret the day he ever let me walk away," I gave her my most wicked grin.

"Well, I can certainly get on board with that." Her voice softened as she added, "Just be careful."

"I will. I promise. This is just a business deal. I get to show him just how good I am and he has to pay me for my work."

Caroline was laughing uncontrollably. "Oh! It sounds just like you're an expensive call girl!"

"Shut up." She was right. That was exactly what it had sounded like. "It will be fine. Nothing is going to happen. I am in complete control."

"Funny. I believe I heard you say those exact words ten years ago."

**AN: Complete control? Sure, Elena. Whatever makes you feel better. Heehee! Next chapter, dinner. **


	6. Chapter 6: Fork or Spoon?

Chapter 6: Fork or Spoon?

**Then**

I was getting pretty tired of the library. All of my friends had gone to the beach for Spring Break but I was over my head in notes from research for one of my English classes. As much as I would have preferred to be soaking up the rays, I knew that I had to finish this project. Still, I had to take a break or my head was going to explode. I packed up my stuff and decided to go to my apartment. I would allow myself the rest of the day and night to relax then I would get back to work in the morning. One thing about everyone being gone was that it meant I would have my apartment to myself when I got home. As much as I enjoyed having Rebecca around, I did miss having the chance to do whatever I wanted whenever I wanted. Rebecca had about as many boyfriends as Caroline and I never knew when we would have company. Long gone were my days of strolling around my apartment in my spa robe waiting on my hair to dry. That was not a sight that needed an audience. It was a beautiful day and I decided that the sun should not go to waste as I put on a swimsuit and went out on the deck to soak up a few rays. When my cordless phone rang, I jumped. "Hello?"

"Elena! Have you finally left the confines of the library and come back to join the land of the living?"

"Hi Damon. Yeah, I decided to take a break and enjoy the sun. It's a good thing you called when you did. I was dangerously close to falling asleep. I would've ended up with a nasty burn."

"I would gladly volunteer to come over and rub some aloe on you." You had to give him points for trying. "Do you have plans for dinner or are you running back to the library tonight?"

"No. I'm not setting foot back in that place until tomorrow. As for plans, I don't have any. Everyone I know is out of town this week. Well, almost everyone. What are you doing here?"

"I stayed to work. I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon to meet some of the guys at the beach. Since I'm all by my lonesome and you're all by your lonesome why don't you come over for pizza? I've got beers in the fridge. We can pick a movie and let you have a chance to unwind. You've been working too hard lately."

"Umm..."

"Elena, you just said that everyone you know is out of town. It's not like you are going to get a better offer. What's stopping you?"

"You know what? Absolutely nothing is stopping me. It's Spring Break. I think I should live a little. Give me two hours to get a shower and get ready and I'll be right over." I quickly hung up before I could change my mind. I would have given away my research project to see the look of shock on his face.

~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~

Two hours and fifteen minutes later, I was ringing his doorbell. It's not that I was trying to be fashionably late. Actually, fashion was to blame. I had changed clothes four times. Damon had been asking me out for over three months and, though we had spent plenty of time hanging out, this was the first time that I had ever been alone with him. I wasn't sure whether he was considering this a date or if it was really going to be two friends throwing back some beers and pizza. It is hard to know the appropriate attire for a date that might not really be a date. They never cover that one on the television shows. The temperature was dropping as the sun went down so I finally settled on jeans and the button down shirt that I had just bought at Abercrombie and Fitch. I figured cute but casual was probably the best option. When Damon opened the door wearing a rugby shirt and the jeans that made his butt look awesome (yes, I had noticed), I decided I had made the right decision not only about what to wear but also about coming over here tonight. He was one of my best friends. I found him attractive. I could talk to him about anything. I trusted him with my life even if I did not trust him with my heart. And I wasn't even sure if my heart was involved yet. We had reached a point where I wanted to believe that our friendship would survive whatever was about to happen. So, when he reached out to hug me I went with it.

"I'm glad you decided to come over. I ordered pizza with ham and extra sauce. I hope that's OK."

"That's my favorite."

"Yeah, I know. Can I get you a beer?"

"I'll wait and have one with the pizza. I'm limiting myself to one. Remember, I have to drive home."

What I didn't say was that I also wanted to keep a clear head. The last time I was at his apartment I had practically melded to him mid hug. I had to keep my wits about me tonight. I didn't want to do anything tonight that I would regret in the morning. I felt the tiniest bit of my resolve slip when he caught my hand, led me to the couch and asked about my research while we waited on the delivery guy.

The pizza arrived shortly after I did and we decided to eat before starting the movie. It was fairly obvious that he was considering this a date which made me completely edgy. I hadn't eaten all day but could only manage to pick at a piece of pizza. When we finished eating we moved to the couch to watch the movie Damon had selected. Before long we were snuggled up on the couch watching Casablanca. When the movie ended, it was clear that neither one of us was ready to call it a night so we started talking about the movie. It all started with me choosing between Rick and Victor. As if that would be a hard choice. I'd pick Bogie any day. Somehow that discussion turned into a game of "Would You Rather".

"Would you rather be a dog or a cat?" I was never good at coming up with these things.

"Easy, I'd be a dog. I'm a dog person plus our dog always got treated better than me and my brother. OK. It's my turn which is good since you suck at asking the questions," he laughed.

"Bite me." He wiggled both eyebrows and gave me a lascivious grin. "Ask the question or you lose your turn."

"Would you rather be hot or cold?"

"Hot. I hate being too cold."

"But if you are cold you can always have a fire and snuggle up with someone else to get warm." He lightly squeezed me with his arms which at this point were securely wrapped around me.

"True but at that point I would no longer be cold. I would infinitely prefer to be warmly snuggled than coldly left alone." I was getting warmer by the minute. "Of course, there's no guarantee that there will always be someone around who is interested enough in me to want keep me warm." I heard him groan.

"You're putting yourself down again. You know how I feel about that."

"Besides," I quickly added, "when you are cold sometimes there just aren't enough clothes to get warmed up. If you get too hot you can always take something off."

Damon laughed. "That is a fabulous benefit of being hot. I love when you say stuff like that. You were being completely innocent but left yourself open to such an interesting interpretation."

"Moving right along, would you rather be a fork or a spoon?"

"Oh, I'd rather be a spoon."

"Why?"

"Let me show you," he said as he pulled me down on the couch.

Then he spooned me. And I didn't move away.

"I always knew we'd fit perfectly like this," he whispered.

I turned and looked into those ocean blue eyes. "I am not going to kiss you."

"Well, that's too bad because I fully intend to kiss you." With that I melted into the sweetest, most sincere kiss imaginable. I guess my resolve had left with the pizza delivery man.

When I got home much later that night, the light on my answering machine was flashing. I pushed the button and recognized Caroline's voice. "Hey, Elena, I know that you are probably buried in the library but I wanted to try to catch you. I was just thinking about the other night when we were at Damon's. You know, on his birthday? I was watching you two and, I don't know, I think you might be looking for more than he is. I just realized when I was talking to some of the guys that he hasn't left for the beach yet. And, well, basically, I know I said you should hook up with him but now I don't know. I don't want to see you get hurt. Just don't do anything until I get back and we can talk about this. Love ya!"

Sorry, Caroline, you're too late.

~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~

**Now**

Looking in the mirror, I was thrilled with the results. Against her better judgment, Caroline had helped me find the perfect dress. It was a charcoal gray sheath which fell well above the knee and had a ballerina neckline. In other words, it showed an ample amount of leg but no cleavage. That was Caroline's suggestion. She thought I should suggest what he was missing without actually showing it. Begrudgingly, I agreed. Grabbing my purse, I headed out the door. We were meeting at Manzetti's. I wanted to time my arrival carefully. I didn't want him to realize that I had taken the afternoon off to get ready for our dinner meeting. I also didn't want to appear overly eager to meet him because that most certainly was not the case.

When I got to the restaurant he had already been seated. The look when he saw me more than paid for the dress.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you. I love Manzetti's but I haven't been here in ages."

"I remembered that you used to like it. I ordered you a glass of wine. I hope that's OK. I thought it only right that we enjoy some since we're going to be working on my wine dinner plans. And tonight is my treat."

"Thank you. Of course you realize that I could always expense it. We are having a working dinner after all."

"You won't let me be nice at all will you?" I just smiled in answer.

Dinner was delicious. It had been entirely too long since I had eaten one of their salads with hot bacon vinaigrette. Damon had attempted to ask about my personal life but I had done a good job of steering the conversation back to the upcoming party. We had covered all of the initial planning and were contemplating dessert and coffee. Damon suggested that we share a piece of cheesecake since I had never been able to eat an entire dessert on my own. They did have the most delicious cheesecake in the city. They had it specially flown in from a little bakery in New York. "Elena, come on, can I at least find out what you have been doing for the past ten years?"

"I've been working my butt off."

"I disagree. In that dress it is most decidedly still there. Thank God." Realizing that I was shooting daggers at him, he looked sheepish. "I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"Yes, I was. After graduation, I started directing weddings. It's amazing how easy it is to stay busy with that when you have sorority sisters getting married every weekend. From there, I moved onto planning parties for individuals. When I started handling events for companies, it was a natural progression to stop working out of my home and set up shop. I found a beautiful little spot in Dilworth and Elena Gilbert Events was on the map. It's been a lot of work but I've loved every minute of it."

"While I am very impressed and proud of your accomplishments, I could've learned most of that by looking you up on Facebook."

"Well, that's been my life. And who says I would've accepted your friend request."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that. Besides, that's not your life. That's your career. What about you? I was surprised to hear from Jenna that you weren't married." That girl obviously did not value her life. We were going to be having a long talk when she got home.

"No. I am most definitely not married."

"According to Jenna, you aren't seeing anyone either." He glanced at me with a look I couldn't quite identify. Was it pity? "I never married either. I've been so focused on my job and was traveling so much that I just haven't had much time to go to dinner much less develop a relationship. Besides, the girls I've met through work just aren't the type I could ever settle down with." I wondered what kind of girl it would take to make Damon settle down. I was considering that when he asked, "I guess you never found the right person?"

"The interview portion of this night has just concluded." I grabbed my purse and headed for the door. I couldn't have this conversation with him. We had just finished the best cheesecake in Charlotte and were walking to the parking lot when Damon asked, "Can I say just one thing?"

"Would I be able to stop you?"

"I can't get over how much you've changed."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I think it's good. The old Elena is still in there. I can catch glimpses of her every now and then. But you are so, I don't know, confident and secure. It's quite sexy."

"Do you talk that way to all of your business associates?"

"Only the ones I dated in college." Those gleaming eyes were looking right at me. Even after everything we had been through, it would still be so easy to get lost in them.

"Well, that doesn't narrow it down very much." I laughed more to break the spell than anything else.

"I meant it the other night when I said that I want us to be friends. I know it's been a long time but when I'm with you it seems weird for us to be so distant."

I froze. "Of course we are distant!" I seethed. Taking a deep breath, I added, "Ten years is a long time." It was the only thing I could choke out but there were so many things I wanted to say. It had taken every one of those years to push him out of my mind. For ages, I expected to run into him. I didn't want it to happen but I ached to know how he was. I would never forget him but I was at the place in my life where I felt like I could be complete without him. But here he was expecting to waltz back in.

"I'm really happy that you're in my life again." I swear those eyes could see right through me.

"Thank you for dinner. I really should be going."

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me."

It happened before I thought about it. We had been standing on the sidewalk talking and just as we parted he reached out for me and I leaned in to hug him. I wasn't surprised to realize that I still fit perfectly in his arms. I looked up into his eyes and saw him slowly lowering his lips towards mine. The moment was broken when my cell phone rang. By the time I got to my phone, it had already stopped ringing. I knew who it was without looking at the screen. Caroline was calling to hear how the night had gone.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to have to return that call."

"That's OK. I had a wonderful time. I'll call you."

Once I got home I called Caroline back. I told her that I thought I had definitely left an impression on him. I didn't tell her about the hug and almost kiss.


	7. Chapter 7: Shooting Stars

Chapter 7: Shooting Stars

**Then**

It was the Monday after Spring Break and everyone was back looking tan and buzzing with what they had done over the past week while I was neither sun kissed nor willing to spill the beans about what I had been up to in my little bit of spare time. I knew that there was one person who I had to tell and I was not looking forward to it. When you are as close of friends as Caroline and I, you know virtually all of the same people. For that reason, we had dated several of the same guys in college. Dating a friend's old boyfriend could be tricky. When that friend was also your little sis, it could be positively devastating to the relationship. I had watched lifelong friendships end over a frat party hook up. Caroline and I, on the other hand, had never had an argument about guys because we lived by one steadfast rule: Before anything ever happened with the other person's ex, we always asked for permission. I dreaded telling Caroline. She had initially encouraged me to consider Damon but lately she had been discouraging me and pointing out how much of a player he was. I didn't know how she would react to the news so I had a plan that involved chocolate…and alcohol.

"Caroline, as your big sis, I think it only right that I inform you that you appear to be chocolate deficient." She never said no to chocolate.

"Oh, Elena, I really can't. I was horrible about eating while I was at the beach. I need to be good."

"So start tomorrow. Plus, after wasting away in the library all week I might be hypoglycemic. Let's go." Having convinced her, I pointed the car in the direction of her favorite restaurant.

Once we were seated, the waiter came up to take our drink orders.

Caroline spoke up first. "After last week, I better stick with water." No such luck Caroline baby!

"Forget that. She'll have a Singapore Sling. I'll have a Diet Coke and we'll also be sharing The Devil Made Me Do It Hot Fudge Cake." It struck me funny that the name of the dessert seemed to also explain the real reason for this conversation.

As the waiter walked away, Caroline stared at me with a quizzical look. "You, my responsible big sister, just order me a mixed drink before five o'clock. The only explanation that comes to mind is that someone is dying and you are about to break the news. What's up?"

"It's nothing." I was thankful that my legs were crossed since crossing my fingers would've ratted out the fact that I was lying.

"Elena, spill it." Caroline was not one to put up with delaying news.

"OK, I just need to do something first." Plastering on my most winning smile I reached across the table and removed the silverware that Caroline had just rolled out of her napkin and onto the table. I thought moving possible weapons out of her reach might prove to be smart. "Something happened while you were on Spring Break. I got really tired of working in the library and went home early one day. Damon called and we had a movie night…at his place."

"And?"

Oh crap, here it goes. "We kind of kissed."

"You _kind of _kissed?"

"We most definitely kissed."

"Once? Like a quick kiss good night kiss?"

"Um…actually it was a little more than once. It was more like for an hour." I actually closed my eyes and ducked. I had removed the sharp objects and she had no drink to throw but I was still a bit horrified by the confession. I was even more horrified by the silence. Peeking through squinted eyes, I was relieved to see that she didn't look like she was going to kill me. "How angry are you?"

"I'm not. I'm surprised it hasn't happened before now. I just want you to be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt. You are a forever kind of girl and Damon is the kind of guy that will never settle down. You just need to know that going in."

"I'm not planning on going in to anything. Damon is one of my best friends, remember? I know what he is like. It will probably never happen again anyway. This happened on Wednesday and I haven't heard from him since. Of course, he did leave for the beach the next morning and just got back last night." I stopped. The last thing I needed was for Caroline to accuse me of making excuses for him and, judging from the smirk on her face, that was exactly what she was thinking.

"So, after four months of almost begging, how did he get you to come over?

Oh. Maybe she wasn't going to accuse me of that. "Everyone else was gone and he lured me in with a promise of pizza, beer and a movie. I only had one beer. We watched Casablanca and started snuggling. And then something just happened."

"Obviously! He kissed you!"

"No. He spooned me."

"He spooned you? I didn't think he had it in him. How was it?"

"The spooning was really nice. We fit well together."

"I'm not talking about that and you know it. How was the kiss?"

"It was really nice. We fit well together," I laughed.

"OK, so you aren't going to kiss and tell. I get it. Out of curiosity, why did you move the silverware?"

"I was afraid to tell you." It was her turn to laugh.

~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~

When I walked through the door, my phone was ringing. Sprinting, I grabbed the phone before the machine picked up. I was rewarded with Damon's voice on the other end. "How was your trip?"

"It was much less fun than the night before I left." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry you didn't have a good time," I teased.

"It wasn't that I didn't have a good time. It was that I didn't have as good of company as I could have," his velvet voice purred.

"Huh, the stories are true. You are good at this." There was silence on the other end as he chose to ignore that comment. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I had a great time too. I've always loved Casablanca."

"Oh, well, I'm so glad you enjoyed the, um, movie. So, I was wondering if you happen to have plans tonight."

"I'm free. What did you have in mind?" I mentally did the happy dance.

"I'd rather it be a surprise. Will a late night be a problem?"

"I don't have a class until two o'clock tomorrow so I'm available all night long." Why did I just say that?

"I'll keep that in mind," he laughed. "I'll pick you up at eleven. That should give us enough time to get there." With that he hung up leaving me wondering where we were going. How would I pass the time until he got there and what should I wear? My nerves were never going to last until ten.

Several hours and two Jaeger shots later, I had decided on jeans and a pale pink long sleeved v-neck shirt. Rebecca was begging to know where I was going so late on a Monday. I wasn't trying to keep it a secret that I was seeing Damon. Was I seeing Damon? I wasn't sure. And if I wasn't sure I certainly didn't want the whole pledge class hearing about it which was sure to happen if I spilled to Rebecca. Thankfully, she was on the phone in her room when the doorbell rang. Dressed in a button down shirt and jeans, he was adorable. This was both good and bad since I was feeling the effects of my liquid courage.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as I fastened my seatbelt.

"I bet you were one of those kids who tried to sneak an early peak at your Christmas presents." He grinned at me and tucked a curl behind my ear before starting the car.

Trying to focus on the conversation and not the trail of his fingers had just made through my haif, I answered, "Actually, no, I have always enjoyed delayed gratification. Yes, even when I was kid."

"That makes sense." I turned and gave him a questioning look that he must have seen by the light of the streetlight. "After four months of asking you out, you finally said yes. I kept hoping that with you persistence pays off." He reached over and squeezed my hand before grabbing the gear shift. "So, you like delayed gratification. That's very interesting." His eyes seemed to dance with the smile that played around the corners of his lips. "You are dressed perfectly for tonight by the way." I realized that we were parking at the playing fields on campus and looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Don't give me that look. I'll reveal all when the time is right. Stay right there." He hopped out of the car, came around to open my door then pulled a backpack and quilt out of the backseat. Catching my hand, he led me to the field and unlocked the gate. When I questioned why he had keys, he laughed and said, "Being the lacrosse captain has its advantages. How do you feel about a late night picnic?" I just smiled. Yeah, Elena, that was a really brilliant response.

When we got to the center of the field he put down the quilt and we had a seat. "I have grapes, strawberries, chocolate and red wine. Oh, and I brought your favorite," as he pulled out a Diet Coke.

"This is amazing! I think I better start with this if that's OK." I didn't want to admit to him that I wanted to sip something harmless after doing Jaeger shots. As I popped the top of the soda, it spewed soaking my shirt. "Shoot! I'm such a klutz! I'm sor..."

"Do not say you're sorry. It's not your fault. The can probably got shook up while we were walking over here. Here, you can have my shirt. I've got a long sleeved t-shirt on under this," he said as he unbuttoned his shirt and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I slipped it on and buttoned it up but the wet shirt was still pretty cold against my skin. "Don't judge me for what I'm about to do but this wet shirt is cold," I explained as I slipped my arms out of the sleeves of my shirt and pulled it out through the neck of the button down.

Staring at me he gave me a little smile. "That reminded me of the scene in **Flashdance**—the one that fueled many deviant thoughts in the head of boys everywhere in the '80s."

"No, she took off her bra." Did I _really_ just say that?

"I can dream can't I? Don't ruin my fantasy."

I don't know what made me do it. I don't know whether to blame it on the Jaeger or just chalk it up to sheer nerve but what I did next was so completely out of character that I even surprised myself. "Heavens, we can't ruin your fantasy can we?" Standing on my knees, I reached back, unfastened my pink lace bra and pulled it out through the arm of the shirt. I heard a groan escape from Damon. He put his hand on his heart and asked, "You're trying to kill me aren't you?" Still on my knees, I leaned over and kissed him. It was only after I sat back that I realized that I had probably given him quite a view straight down my shirt. He was nice enough not to comment. Of course, that could have been because he was too busy lowering me to lie back on the quilt as he kissed me. What started out as a sweet kiss had quickly turned into something much more intense. I was distracted enough that I didn't realize that he had unbuttoned the bottom buttons of the shirt until I felt his fingers tracing on my stomach. The sensation was practically making me dizzy. He was barely touching me with the softest whisper of his finger tips while continuing to kiss me and while I knew it was not smart it felt amazing. I could feel my hardened nipples scraping against the inside of his shirt and my breathing was getting heavier by the minute. I was right where I swore I would never be but, at the same time, exactly where I wanted to be—totally lost in him. I was shocked when I realized that he had started re-buttoning the shirt and an embarrassing whimper escaped my lips.

"What are you doing?" I whined while reaching to unfasten the buttons again.

"Oh, no, you don't. Elena, I know what you think about me. I know that you don't want to be on this imaginary list that you seem to think I have. I am dead serious when I say that I don't think of you that way."

"You could've fooled me."

"Oh, Lena, don't misunderstand. I want you. But I want all of you including your mind and, most importantly, your heart. I plan to romance you—to do all of the little things that you think I am incapable of doing. In fact, no matter how badly I want to sleep with you, I'm not going to until you ask me. In fact, I'm going to make you say 'please'. Maybe then you will accept that I do want you for more than a one night stand and you'll believe that I'm not some stupid jock who lacks self control."

I tried to laugh but I couldn't. He was serious and it scared me to death.

He leaned down placed a softly innocent kiss on my stunned and, admittedly, pouting lips. "You did say that you like delayed gratification. Besides, if we kept that up we'd miss the entertainment. There's a meteor shower that's supposed to start between 11:30 and midnight." With that, he sat up and pulled me to sit between his legs so that I was leaning back on his chest. "Of course, that doesn't mean that I can't have a little fun making you squirm," he whispered in my ear just before his finger started tracing my hairline and playing with my curls.

"That's completely unfair." There was no disguising my uneven breaths.

"I never said that I play fair. Are you OK? You seem to be breathing funny." He was laughing at me. Jerk.

With a nervous little laugh, I said, "I'm far from OK."

"I'm sorry. Let me see if I can help." And he started placing very delicate kisses along my neck. I didn't know how long he planned to play hard to get but however long it was I didn't know if I could endure the torment. "Oh, don't get distracted. There was the first meteor. You don't want to miss the show." Funny, I had been seeing shooting starts behind my closed eyes for several minutes now.


	8. Chapter 8: ShhI'm in Love

_Happy Mother's Day to all of the moms out there! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited this story-I'm so excited! Some folks are getting a little nervous about what Damon could have possibly done to Elena. Rest assured that I am a huge fan of Damon and would never make him undeemable. That's not to say Elena wasn't hurt but...well, just trust me. It is coming but it is a build up so we're still a number of chapters away and that's partially due to the way I'm flashing back and flashing forward. I have the skeleton of the story worked out so the updates should still be coming pretty quickly. And these characters won't leave me alone! :-) I have been awake at night hearing their story. But, really, if you are going to be kept awake by someone, there are worse options than Damon Salvatore! _

**Chapter 8: Shh…I'm in Love**

**Now**

We had finished a meeting with some clients at Jenna's office and she and I were going to lunch. She and Ric had gotten back in town late last night so there had been no time to catch up on how things had gone on the trip. As we dug into our salads, I decided to be direct. "So, what happened with you and Ric this past week? Did you save money for the company and forgo the separate rooms?"

"Well, we are in a time of economic distress. We thought we should do what we could for Saltzman Consulting." She looked like the kid who had gotten her hand stuck in a cookie jar.

"You're kidding!"

She giggled, "Sort of. I did have my own room. I just didn't see very much of it."

"Oh, Jenna, stop blushing. I told you Ric was into you. How did it finally happen?"

"Well, when I started to pull out my files on the plane he asked me to wait. He said he needed to talk to me about something but wanted my undivided attention." As if he didn't always have her attention. She had been in love with him for two years. "He said that he knew that we had worked together for the past several years but for the duration of the flight he just wanted to spend it with me and not with a coworker. One thing led to another and, well, it was the most wonderful conference I have ever attended and I barely remember anything about the presentations. We're planning to keep things as discreet as possible at work. With me just having gotten a promotion it wouldn't look very good for us to suddenly be together. But that's enough about me. How was your week?"

"Let's just say that I am thrilled you had the best week of your life because I might just have to do you in."

"Why?"

"You gave Damon my home phone number then you told him that I not only wasn't married but also wasn't dating anyone! What were you thinking?" I hadn't meant to raise my voice but I realized the people at the next table were stealing glances my way.

"Elena, please, calm down. I didn't mean to make you angry. He was asking about you and I didn't think it would be a crime to tell the truth—you _aren't _married. Anyway, he wanted your number so he could ask about scheduling an event. Did you agree to do it?"

"I did. We ended up having dinner Friday to set up the preliminary plans. But, Jenna, why did you have to volunteer the information that I'm not seeing anybody?"

"He asked me point blank. What was I supposed to do? Lie to him? He seemed genuinely interested. I think he wants to try to mend some fences." Sheepishly, she added, "I think you ought to give him a chance."

"You _what_? Don't you remember anything I've told you about him? I can't believe you can even suggest that I consider being friends with him!"

"I remember you said that at one time he was one of your best friends. Elena, you were in love with him!"

"Then he broke my heart and I completely changed. You weren't there. You don't know what it was like. It was bad. Jenna, I'm not angry at you. I just know that my life was just fine as it was but ever since he walked into the party last week I have been waiting on the other shoe to drop. When I got to Saltzman this morning I was terrified to walk down the hall to your office for fear of running into him and in the same instant I was afraid that I wouldn't see him. And when I didn't, there was a part of me that was so disappointed and I don't want to be disappointed anymore, Jenna. I don't want to be vulnerable."

"You still love him," she said in quite awe

"Part of me will always love him." There I had said it. "But I have done really well keeping that part of myself bound and gagged in the back of my mind."

"Why? You've told me time and again that he broke your heart and turned you against men but you've never once gone into detail. What did he do that was so unforgiveable?"

"I don't talk about it. I _can't_ talk about it. Caroline knows because she was there and I couldn't hide the truth from her but other than that I've never voiced what happened. It still hurts too damn much."

"What are you going to do?"

"What can I do? We have a business agreement so I'll have to see him. He also made me shake to attempting to be friends and he is going to try to make me hold up my end of that."

"You'll be OK Elena. You can handle this. And, Elena, if I've made this harder on you I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's just something I'm going to have to deal with somehow." I suddenly realized that we were both late getting back to work. "Shoot! Look at the time! You really should get back to the office. We can't have your boss thinking you are having a long lunch with your boyfriend and get angry with you," I teased. At least her love life seemed to be on track.

**Then**

Outside of admitting to Caroline that I had gone over to Damon's apartment during Spring Break, I had told no one about our involvement. I had been secretly spending time with him every chance I got but I couldn't stay away from my research any longer. That's why, on this beautiful day, I was in the library attempting to study instead of having lunch on his deck as had become our habit. Caroline and Rebecca had insisted that they join me saying they had some stuff to work on themselves. "Damon, what are you doing here?" asked Caroline. I jumped like I had just been caught robbing a bank.

"Well, I ran into Elena earlier and, when she told me she was skipping lunch to come to the library, I decided that if she wouldn't come to lunch then lunch should come to her. Here you go, I smuggled this in for you." He pulled a bag out of his backpack and handed it to me. "Be careful with the Diet Coke. It may have gotten shaken a bit and I'd _hate_ for it to spew all over you," he added with a wink.

"Thanks, I'll try to keep that in mind." I was smiling like a giddy schoolgirl. Caroline was frowning and looking back and forth between us. Crap, I was caught. Oh well, it was just Caroline. She would be Ok with it. I hoped.

"Damon, I like that shirt. You look really hot in it.," Rebecca's whiny voice interjected. Did she _really_ just say that? Damon was wearing the same shirt he had worn the night we watched the meteor shower. "It looks really good on you." Rebecca had recently started trying to get the attention of any male that walked within ten feet of her and my skin crawled as she batted her eyes at Damon. He was my Damon for the time being, even if she didn't know it, and she would do well to bat her eyes elsewhere. Looking at him, he hadn't even seemed to notice that she was at the table.

"Thanks," he said never taking his eyes off of mine. Then, leaning down, he added softly in my ear, "It looked better on you." I could feel my cheeks turning red. Then, just before he turned to leave, he quickly kissed my forehead. "I'll call you later. Don't work too hard."

I wondered if there was any chance that I could get back to work without explaining anything. "What the hell was that?" asked Caroline. OK, I guess we are going to have that conversation now. I decided my best option was to play innocent.

"What? He's a flirt. He acts like that with every girl."

"What?" she intoned in a falsely innocent voice attempting to mimic mine. "I didn't see him bringing Rebecca or me lunch."

"Or kissing us before he left," Rebecca added. The little hussy sounded jealous.

"You said that you weren't going to get involved with him, that it was just that one time during Spring Break!" Caroline was wound up. I was glad we were on a deserted floor of the library because if we were anywhere else we would've already been shushed by the librarian.

Rebecca looked astonished. "You had sex with him while we were all at the beach?" Could she possibly say that a little louder? I don't think the people on the next floor heard her.

"No! We watched a movie and we kissed." I hesitated before adding, "OK, fine. The Monday after Spring Break, we went to the playing fields to watch a meteor shower and we have been seeing each other ever since. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't know if he wanted it to be public knowledge." I couldn't help but grin. "Apparently, he doesn't mind."

"So, you've been seeing each other. In other words, you're sleeping with him." Rebecca was bound and determined to make this about sex.

"No. I'm not." They both looked at each other and laughed as if to say "Sure she's not."

"Elena, you seem to forget that I know Damon pretty well. There is no way that you are seeing him and he's not trying to have sex with you."

"Well, he's not and we're not. Now, I need to get back to work so can you two, please, just drop it!"

"Sure," said Caroline. "I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into with Mr. Flirty Pants." I wanted tell Caroline the whole story but somehow it felt like I would be cheating on Damon if I did. It was sweetly out of character for him and it just didn't seem right to tell anyone about it. One thing was for sure. I was not going to talk about it in front of Rebecca. Her attempt to flirt with Damon had put me on guard and I wasn't sure how much I could trust her where he was concerned.

~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~

It was weeks later and Damon was being true to his word. We had been spending every spare moment together but he was yet to make a move. We had gone to a classic movie fest at a historic theatre, had picnics at the park, made a gallery crawl and gone to parties around campus. Once, after I mentioned that I couldn't find my Frampton CD, he had come over while I was still in class and surprised me by alphabetizing my entire collection. He had left a note reading, "Look under F for Frampton. Look under S for a surprise." When I looked under S, I found a gift wrapped CD case right there between Styx and Survivor. After unwrapping it I read the note on the outside, "I always wondered why they called this a jewel case. Now I know." Inside it there was a delicate chain with a beautiful little jeweled pendant. He was always leaving me notes. Some of them just wished me a good day. Others contained handwritten copies of some of my favorite poems. There was nothing more delicious than finding Yeats or Shakespeare written by his hand and having him read it to me later while snuggled up together. I had become a regular at the lacrosse games and always went with him to the parties afterwards. Still, my favorite evenings were those when we would cook at his apartment and spend the evening watching movies, listening to music or just talking. We were rarely afforded the privacy for that at my place since Rebecca had taken up the habit of trying to monopolize the conversation anytime he was around. The nights at his place usually led to the two of us falling asleep wrapped in each others' arms and waking up spooning. These were the times when it became most apparent that he was going to stay true to the promise he made that night at the playing fields. These were also the times when I knew that I was falling in love with him.

~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~

**AN: Because I'm having a relaxing evening with my fur-babies (a.k.a. snuggly dogs), I just _might_ find a way to do a double update today. **


	9. Chapter 9: Explosion

_What's this? A double update day? If you have not just read about sexually frustrated college Elena admitting to herself that she's falling in love with Damon, go back a chapter. If you've already read Chapter 8, then, I hope you enjoy Chapter 9. _

Chapter 9: Explosion

**Now**

It was Saturday morning and I was meeting Damon at Starbuck's. He had offered to pick me up but I didn't want to release my control of an escape plan. Earlier in the week, he had called sounding desperate. His nephew's birthday was coming up and he had no idea what to buy him. Like his uncle, the boy liked books so I had agreed to meet Damon for coffee and help him pick out a birthday present. Children were involved, surely this would be safe.

"Thanks for agreeing to help me out. I adore my nieces and nephew so I'd hate to get a bad present." We had ordered our coffee and were settling down on one of the couches in the coffee shop. "This reminds me of when we used to go to Jackson's Java in college. I wonder if it's still there."

"It is. Last year Caroline and I met some of our sorority sisters there for coffee before we went to see the new Greek row that they've built on campus."

"We should go to Jackson's some time. It would be fun to take a walk down memory lane."

"Memory Lane? Umm, yeah, I hear that it's under construction and there's a big 'Road Closed' sign blocking the entrance." He looked pained. It was time to change the subject. "How do you like being in one place instead of travelling?"

"I'm much happier here. Travelling was fun. I got to see parts of the world that I would have never seen otherwise but it's hard not having any roots. I'm not a kid anymore, Elena. I need to be settled and my travelling needs to be for fun. Did I tell you that I bought a house?"

"You said that you wanted to have the wine dinner at your home but didn't say if you owned or were renting. Did you just recently move in?"

"Yeah, I've been back in town long enough to find a house, move in and get settled at work. It's been a busy few months."

"Where is your house? Is it in the city?"

"It is. It's a beautiful old craftsman on the outside but totally renovated on the inside. I was thrilled with the way the remodel was done. The designer managed to provide all of the comforts of new construction and still kept the integrity of an older home. It's actually just a few blocks from your office." He knew where my office was located. He'd been a busy little camper.

"That sounds nice." Of course it sounded nice. The description sounded exactly like the dream home I had once talked about when I thought we had a future.

"I can't wait for you to see it. You know, when we do my wine dinner. Um, we should probably head out to the bookstore." Was it my imagination or did he suddenly seem nervous? I couldn't help but smile. Considering how uncomfortable I had been ever since he dropped back into my life, I thought it was about time that he suffered a little too.

When we reached the bookstore, he followed me in the door, stopped and looked expectantly at me. "OK, put that BA in English to use and work some magic. Isn't it about time that you used degree?"

"What? You said you wanted my advice. You never mentioned that you needed me to actually pick out the present." He looked at me impishly and raised both palms in surrender. "This should be interesting," I said with a roll of my eyes. "How old is your nephew?"

"He's turning ten."

"At least you know that much," I teased. "Let's go to the children's section. You said that he likes to read but do you know what kind of books he enjoys?"

"Yeah, he has been all about those Harry Potter books. Has anything new come out in that series?" He looked so proud of himself that I almost regretted laughing in his face. Almost. "What's so funny?"

"As much as you love books, you really are oblivious when it comes to children's literature aren't you? Oh, Damon, my clueless friend, the Harry Potter series ended several years ago. And, yes, I was among the millions that stood in line to get my copy of the last book at midnight when it was released."

He was smiling broadly. "You just called me your friend."

"Well, don't get carried away. Remember that the word clueless was in the same sentence. Anyway, if he likes Harry Potter then the kid and I would get along."

"Because you're a loser who stands in line at midnight for a children's book?"

"Have fun finding a present." I faked turning to walk away.

"I'm sorry! You're not a loser…well, you're a loser but in a very cute, adorable way." I started to walk away. "OK! I take it back. Please, please, please help me!"

"Fine. Like I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, he sounds like we have the same taste; therefore, I'm going to go out on a limb and suggest another series that I like. Come over here." After spending another hour perusing the shelves in the rest of the bookstore, we were heading to the checkout counter. Damon had liked the books that I had suggested and had decided to buy the whole series for his nephew. "So, you mentioned before that you also have nieces. How many are there?"

"My brother and his wife have two girls and a boy. They're great kids. That's one reason why I wanted to be back in the area. I wanted to be around them more." We were in the back of the line and looking at the displays that they have there to tempt you into making an impulse buy. "Elena, look. It's Shakespeare's sonnets. You loved these. Do you have a copy? I'd love to get this for you for helping me out today."

Suddenly, in my mind I was back in his apartment curled up on the couch listening to him read to me. I couldn't do this. "That's sweet Damon but I've really got to go. I hope your nephew likes his books." I practically ran from the store. Glancing back as I got to the door, I saw Damon staring at me looking hurt and stunned. I had seen that same look on his face only one other time and that was the night I said goodbye.

~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~

**Then**

"How are things going with you two?" Caroline and I were at the mall.

"Depends on which 'you two' you are referring to. If you mean Rebecca and me, it couldn't be worse. Actually, I stand corrected. It could be worse because I suppose she could run into the room, hike her leg like a dog and mark Damon as her territory." Caroline almost fell over laughing.

"I wasn't talking about Rebecca but, oh, Elena, I am so sorry! Should we try to encourage her to move in with some of the younger sisters?"

"No, she's just embarrassing herself. He thinks she's ridiculous. She' already signed an agreement to take over the lease at the end of May anyway. She's swiftly becoming a pain in my rear but it's nothing I can't handle."

"If you say so, just remember that if you need me to, I can take her." Caroline was the best. I just adored her. We had originally met in class just before she went through Rush. She and I were the only people in the class who didn't think that the professor was next to God. We were smart enough to realize that his pseudo artistic intellectualism was actually nothing more than a carryover of the drug induced haze of his college years. While the other students fawned over his disconnected ramblings, Caroline and I opted to sit in the back and have a running commentary on the idiocy of the others. Amazingly, we both managed to make an A.

"Back to my original question: How are things with you and Damon?"

"We're great except that I am perpetually edgy. He's still making me wait." I had finally broken down and told Caroline about Damon's grand plan to convince me that he was not just trying to get me to have sex. The bad thing was, as much as I didn't want him to want me for only one thing, his little game had made me spend more time thinking about what we weren't doing than what we were.

"I must say, I am amazed. Elena, he really does care about you. He has never been like this with anyone—not with me and not with anyone else. Believe me, I know. I've asked around."

"Caroline, I want to believe that this could be the real thing but I just can't. If I let myself completely fall for him and then he just leaves me, I'll shrivel up and die. You understand that don't you?" I didn't even realize that I had tears welling up in my eyes until I felt one fall down my cheek.

"Elena, it's way too late for that. You've fallen and you've fallen hard. But it's OK. Honey, he's crazy about you. No other guy I know at this school would go to the lengths that he's gone to in order to prove that he wants a real relationship with you. He's not trying to prove that he doesn't want to sleep with you. He's trying to prove that he really wants _you_—the real you."

"But, why, Caroline? Why would _he_ want to be with _me_? It's never made any sense to me. Guys don't go for me. You know that. They see me as some substitute for the little sister they never had. Why would one of the hottest guys I've ever seen want me?"

"Well, did you ever stop to think that maybe he sees you for everything that those other idiots don't. He sees the amazing, intelligent, caring and beautiful person that I see. Elena, stop doubting yourself or I'm going to have to beat the crap out of you!" We stood in the dressing room hugging. "Now, let me buy this outfit before they send the cavalry in to check on us."

~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~

As I put my key in the lock I could hear Rebecca's annoying giggle through the door. I braced myself for what I may be walking in on but nothing could've prepared me for what I was about to see. Damon was standing in the living room with the telephone held high above his head while Rebecca bounced around, laughing and trying to reach it wearing the tiniest denim mini skirt I'd ever seen and a bikini top.

"Come on, Bex. What's the magic word?" He laughingly asked just before I slammed the door.

"Oh shit!" squealed Rebecca jumping at the sound.

"Nope, I don't think that's the correct answer," I seethed. "When did you get here, Damon? I thought I was supposed to come to your place. I didn't know you and 'BEX' had plans."

"Oopsy! I better run. See you later, D!" Rebecca giggled as she ran out of the apartment.

I turned to stomp off to my room as Damon caught my arm. "Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"Oh gee, D, I don't know," I replied with as much snark as I could muster.

"Don't be like that. You obviously have something on your mind so why don't you go ahead and say it?"

"Fine! What in the hell did I just walk in on?"

"I got out of lacrosse practice early so I went by my place, hit the shower, got ready and thought I'd surprise you by taking you out instead of just having you come over to my place."

"And what was going on with you and, what was it again, Bex I believe you called her?"

"Nothing! Nothing was going on with us. She was about to go meet up with some of your sorority sisters at the lake for the night and we were just hanging out waiting on you to get home."

"Really? Hanging out? That's what it's called! I guess that makes perfect sense. You were seeing how many times she could jump up and down before her breasts were _hanging out_! What was going to be your next act? Seeing how far she could bend over before you could see up her skirt? My money is on, 'not too far!'"

"OH GOOD GOD!" He roared. "When are you going to stop thinking that I'm fucking every girl on campus?"

"Aren't you? After all, _we're_ not having sex and a guy like you is going to get it from somewhere. If it's not me you're screwing then who is it?" Oh God. One look at his face was all it took to tell me I had gone too far.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He breathed. "Who said that to you?"

"Rebecca." I was practically whispering. After the volume at which we had been yelling, it seemed eerily quiet.

"She said that? Baby, I'm not seeing anybody but you. I don't _want_ anybody but you. I wasn't flirting; I was just being a pest to Rebecca. She had been on the phone almost constantly and I kept asking her to keep the line clear in case you tried to call. She wouldn't so I decided to handle it myself albeit in a fairly 12 year old fashion." He pulled me into a hug, cradling me against his chest. "I could throttle her for saying that to you. Anyway, how does she know we aren't having sex?"

"It's pretty obvious," I huffed.

"How is it obvious?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I'm so grumpy. I mean, I walk in the door and start reaming you out without asking questions. That's not normally me. It is, however, me when I'm a sexually frustrated ball of nerves."

"Sexually frustrated, huh?" The jerk was actually laughing at me.

"Yes! Damon, I am horny all the time and you are doing nothing to help solve the problem!" I whined.

He tilted my head up and pressed his lips to mine. As his tongue slipped into my mouth I could feel his fingers under my shirt slipping up my back. When he pulled me tight against him, I could feel just how much he wanted me.

"Apparently I'm not the only one who's horny." I giggled.

"Wow. Is that your version of talking dirty?" He smirked as he trailed his finger along the top of the band of my shorts.

"Damon, please, I'm going to spontaneously combust. Whatever it is that you're waiting for, I'll do it. I'll get on my knees and beg. Please, just have sex with me!" I begged.

He pulled back and looked me in the eye. "No. I don't want to have sex with you."

I could feel the tears in my eyes. It felt like he had slapped me. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me.

"Let go of me. I need to get out of here."

"I don't want to just have sex with you, Lena. I want to make love to you."

~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~

**AN: Yes, I ended it there. Mean of me, I know. I guess, like Elena, I too like delayed gratification. Heehee! So, I vow to you a promise of lemony goodness in the next update.**


	10. Chapter 10: Love and Lacrosse

Chapter 10: Love and Lacrosse Games

**Then**

"_Damon, please, I'm going to spontaneously combust. Whatever it is that you're waiting for, I'll do it. I'll get on my knees and beg. Please, just have sex with me!" I begged._

_He pulled back and looked me in the eye. "No. I don't want to have sex with you."_

_I could feel the tears in my eyes. It felt like he had slapped me. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me._

"_Let go of me. I need to get out of here."_

"_I don't want to just have sex with you, Lena. I want to make love to you." _

His lips met mine with a gentle urgency before travelling down to my neck. When he hit that spot behind my ear that only he has ever found, I felt my knees go weak. Scooping me up, he carried me to my room, kicked the door closed and lowered me onto the bed before easily pulling his shirt over his head. As Damon began to unbutton my shirt, he laid soft kisses on my newly exposed skin.

"Lena, you're so beautiful."

When he placed an almost reverential kiss just above the front clasp of my bra, I thought I would explode. I was so tightly wound and he was moving with the smoothness of a black panther stalking its prey. Reaching for the button of my shorts, I thought I'd help move things along.

"Uh huh," he murmured while batting my hand away. "Do you know how long I've waited to do this?"

"As long as I have," I whispered as he traced his finger along the lace at the top of my bra.

"Longer. I've wanted you since the moment I met you. I've loved you almost as long. I'm planning to savor this."

"What did you just say?"

"I'm planning to savor this?"

"Before that."

Looking into my eyes, he gave a shy smile. "I love you, Lena. You don't have to say it. I know you're not ready, but you need to hear me say it." I was dumbfounded. How did I get here, in this place with this amazing guy? "Now, where was I? Oh, yeah, right about here." He placed a kiss across the top of my breast between every word before unfastened my bra and continuing his slow, sweet torture by gently kissing and sucking my already painfully hard nipples. Grazing his fingers along my sides he resumed his descent by kissing around my belly button while lowering my shorts before also ridding me of my panties. He continued ghosting his fingertips over my skin, bringing shivers as he ventures lower. I moaned when I felt one long finger slide into me and my back arched off the bed when he sucked on one nipple then the other as he continued to explore me with his fingers. He moved his head away from my breasts and a whimper escaped my mouth which was quickly replaced by a gasp when I felt him start to place kisses from my knee up to the top of my inner thigh.

I breathe out his name, "Damon."

"It's OK, baby. I've got you," he answered just before flicking his tongue across my clit making me a whimpering mess. When he easily slipped two fingers inside of me and started to suck on my clit I had no control as I convulsed around him. Still he kept pushing me higher and higher until I exploded. I was still in a blissful loll when he got rid of his pants and pulled a condom out of his wallet.

"Was I that much of a foregone conclusion?"

"Good Boy Scouts are always prepared," he joked before adding, "No. Lena, I've waited for you for so long. There's no way I was not going to be prepared if you gave the go ahead."

"Well, you didn't need to worry about that."

"Why?"

"I'm on the pill. Forget the condom."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never felt like this before and I've never wanted to do that before but, Damon, I don't want any more barriers between us. I just want you," I explained as I reached up and pulled him back down on top of me enjoying the stretch of him filling me and the intimacy of our connection. We had come so far. I had fought it every step of the way and I didn't know why or how but this beautiful man wanted me, claimed to love me and I was ready to open myself to everything that entailed. I would be his. I would open myself up to the world he had been trying to offer. And, as we both melted into completion together, I knew I had to admit the very thing that scared me most of all. I had to let him know.

"Damon, I love you too."

~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~~

There are few things more enjoyable than naked spooning with Damon Salvatore. Of course, we had just done most of those things prior to the naked spooning but, still, yum. I just had to snuggle closer to him.

"Unless you are ready for round two, I suggest you stop wiggling that cute little ass like that," he growled.

"My ass is so _not_ cute."

"Your ass is awesome."

"I have a bubble butt! I need to lose about 10 pounds, mostly in my ass."

"Lose one pound and I assure you I will tie you to the bed and force feed you milkshakes."

"Oh my God!" I giggle. "You're crazy."

"Only because you make me that way," he answered before relentlessly tickling my sides. I was breathlessly begging him to stop when my stomach growled.

"Oh goody! Time to tie her up!" he laughed.

"Not so fast, bud. We skipped dinner."

"I was distracted. What do you want to eat? I'll cook."

"Chef's choice."

"I was planning to have that for dessert," he answered with a wicked grin.

A bowl of spaghetti and a sinfully delicious chef's choice dessert later, we found ourselves curled up in my bed listening to Miles Davis.

"Oh, by the way, my brother is coming into town tomorrow for my lacrosse game and the party. I want to make sure to introduce you two."

"Does he play too?"

"Stefan played in high school but he blew out his knee and can't play anymore. It's too bad because he was really good, better than me. He still likes to come to the games though. He's been so busy that this is the first one he's been able to come to this year."

"I look forward to meeting him. Hope I make a good impression!"

"I wouldn't worry about that. Besides, make too good of an impression and I may have to kick his ass for going after my girl." I swear my heart just melted. Something about hearing him call me his girl made everything seem so real.

~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~

I was in the bleachers waiting on the start of the lacrosse game when a guy sat down beside of me. He was tall with light brown hair and muscular shoulders. He was the type that I would've flirted with once upon a time but not now. Now, I only had eyes for the guy with Salvatore across the back of his lacrosse jersey. And damn if he didn't look hot in his lacrosse shorts.

"You must be the famous Elena," observed the guy who had just sat down.

"I'm sorry but you have me at a slight disadvantage. You are?"

"Oh, sorry, Damon talks about you so much I feel like I already know you! I'm Stefan, Damon's younger brother."

"Stefan! Hi! Yes, Damon told me you would be here today. How did you know who I was?"

"You mean besides the fact that Damon has not shut up about you to the point that I could probably have given a missing persons description of you? It was fairly obvious by the way that you were staring at my brother that you must be the girlfriend."

"Believe me; plenty of girls stare at him around here. That's hardly an identifying factor."

"Trust me; he's only interested in you…and it's easy to see why."

"Thank you," I muttered. Compliments always made me uncomfortable. It wasn't long before Caroline and some of our other sisters showed up for the game. Rebecca was quick to announce that she was there to cheer on "D" but I tried to let it go. After all, she wasn't the one who had slept in his arms last night. The whole group headed over to the party after the game. Stefan was a really nice guy and it was good to see Damon having so much fun with his brother. I wasn't going to stay with Damon that night but, as it turned out, Stefan disappeared with a sorority girl of his own. I didn't see who she was but I couldn't help but think she was being a stereotypical party girl.

"I guess that proves it—Stefan is the actual player in the family," laughed Damon. "There was a time when I would've been so proud."

"Such a good role model," I responded with a roll of my eyes.

"So, I guess this means you get me all to yourself," Damon observed before hustling me back to his apartment for our own post game celebration.

**AN: (Covers eyes)Eek! It's so hard to write sweet smut when, really, who doesn't just want down and dirty Damon! Plus, this was my first sex scene for publication so I apologize if it's a little cringe worthy. I feel like I held back a little but that was really to help set the tone. Oh, and we finally met Stefan. Thanks for reading! I love hearing from you guys so hit that review button below if you want!**


	11. Chapter 11: Private Tasting

Chapter 11: Private Tasting

**NOW**

Every year, several area businesses went together to host an after party for the Breast Cancer Awareness Run. This was one of the first events my company had handled after I expanded beyond the wedding circuit and we had been booked for it ever since. Personally, it was one of my favorites of the year. It was always fun to work with the various companies involved plus my sorority's collegiate and alumni chapters were involved as part of their philanthropic work. This year, I had handed the event off to April so I was there purely as a participant. It gave me a chance to hang out with old friends as well as network for Elena Gilbert Events. I was sipping the Pink Ribbon Martini that we had formulated especially for the evening when someone walked up behind me and hugged me from behind. "It has been entirely too long since we have hung out but seeing you in that little pink dress just made up for it, Miss Gilbert!"

"Tyler! I didn't know you were back in town!" Tyler Lockwood was a philanthropist who dealt primarily in real estate though he wouldn't turn away from any business deal that would thicken his already bulging wallet. Born into money, Tyler had gone to college primarily to party but while he was there he earned a degree in English. We were thrown together by a college professor for a group assignment when I was a freshman and he was a sophomore and had been buddies ever since. He was the type of guy that you never actually dated but could count on for a date when you needed one but wasn't involved with anyone special. He had been my escort to many weddings and dinners through the years. He was one of the backers for the party but I was surprised to see him since the last time we spoke he was headed out of the country for an extended business trip. "When did you get back?"

"Last week. I'm sorry I haven't called. It's been a crazy week. The party looks amazing but I can't say that I'm surprised. Everything about you looks amazing." I forgot to mention that he is a shameless flirt who is good for my self esteem.

"Thanks but I didn't do the party this year. April, my assistant, is heading things up. She's phenomenal. I'm lucky to have her."

"April? Oh yeah, she's the one that I met at your birthday dinner last year. So, anything new while I was gone?" This was the first day without contact with Damon and I didn't want to get into that right now. I had thought I'd see him here since Saltzman Consulting was one of the backers but so far Damon had been a no show.

"You know, I don't really want to talk. Let's hit the dance floor."

"Sure." Grabbing my hand, Tyler led me into the crowd and pulled me into a close embrace as we started to move to the music. People had asked me for years why I didn't just pursue a relationship with him. We had a great time together and he was the kind of guy that got second looks from girls where ever he went. Though we had shared the occasional alcohol induced kiss, there were no sparks there. Of course, we knew each other so well that flirting came naturally and anyone watching us would never know that our relationship was simply a close friendship. "Elena, do you know the guy who is checking you out?" Tyler asked.

Looking over my shoulder, I spotted him standing on the edge of the dance floor. So, Damon had finally shown. "Don't you recognize him? Oh, wait! You graduated before I met him. That is Damon my old college boyfriend."

"_Damon_? What the hell is he doing here? "

"He is the new VP at Saltzman."

"What? You don't actually have to interact with him do you?" 

"Oh, better than that—he's my direct contact. I have to work with him on all events. Actually, we've been trying to be friends. He's hired me to handle a wine tasting event that he's hosting and we met for coffee last Saturday morning. It's not easy but I'm trying. I figure it's the least I can do since we have to work together." I purposely left out the fact that I had bought the new dress and heels so I could feel confident if I ran into him tonight.

"He wants to be friends? Is he insane? I may have been abroad that year but I remember talking to you after you guys split and you were practically catatonic. You never told me what happened but whatever it was he doesn't deserve for you to give him a second chance," Tyler said as he protectively wrapped his arm around me.

"Excuse me. Hope you don't mind if I cut in." Damon had just walked up looking positively mutinous.

"I don't think the lady wants to dance with you," said Tyler as the testosterone level in the room spiked.

"Ty, it's OK. I don't mind."

"If you're sure," responded Tyler. He headed off the dance floor but not before giving Damon a long, hard stare which Damon returned. The DJ started a slow song giving Damon just the opportunity he needed to pull me into his arms.

"I thought you weren't seeing anybody," Damon growled into my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck and when my breathing sped up it made me more than a little upset with myself.

"I'm not."

"You could've fooled the hell out of me."

"What made you think I was seeing someone?"

"What else am I supposed to think when the first thing I see when I walk in is you looking hot as hell in this dress and that guys hands all over you on the dance floor?"

"That's just Ty. He's an old friend."

"Where I come from, old friends don't get to grope each other."

"He wasn't groping me and what would it matter to you even if he did?"

"Because I can't stand seeing another man's hands on you! That's why it matters!"

At this point we had stopped moving and looked pretty awkward standing in the middle of the dancing crowd.

"Damon, I'm trying here, believe me, I am. And I want us to have a good working relationship. But you do not get to play the jealous boyfriend. You gave away that right a long time ago. Now, please excuse me but I need to go." And with that, I decided it was time to head home. The next day Damon sent a bouquet of pink roses with a note apologizing for being out of line. I had to give him credit since the Damon I knew didn't normally do apologies.

Saltzman Consulting represented several of the area art galleries and they had decided to plan a gallery crawl. Damon and I had been working together on the account since it presented a great marketing opportunity for the involved parties. The two of us had been working together more and more and slowly barriers were coming down. We had not, however, discussed what had happened at the party. I think we both realized that it would be better not to bring it up. We were actually becoming friends and neither of us wanted to jeopardize that. After the meeting, we were chatting over a cup of coffee in his office.

"Elena, I was thinking. I need some help narrowing down the wine selections for the dinner. Would you mind coming over tonight and doing a tasting? It would give you a chance to check out the kitchen and see if it's going to work out OK the night of the party. So, what do you think? Will you come over?" He looked nervous to the point of bordering on frightened. I almost felt sorry for him.

"Sure. You're right. I do need to look at the kitchen."

"Great. I'll throw together some appetizers to go with the wines. You can just come on over after work."

Several hours later we were standing in his kitchen sipping wine. His house was just as he described. The bones of the classic craftsman were all there but there were also modern updates. The kitchen was divine. It was a huge eat-in kitchen which opened to an attached hearth room. It was somehow roomy and cozy at the same time. "Damon, this place is unbelievable."

"Thanks. I was hoping you would like it. After dinner I'll have to show you the library. There's floor to ceiling bookshelves and it has a fireplace too." He was as happy as a little boy on Christmas morning.

"How many fireplaces does this place have?"

"Let's see, there's this one, the one in the library, it backs up to the one in living room and then there's one in the master suite. I'll be glad to take you on a tour of my bedroom if you're interested." He grinned and gave me an exaggerated wink.

"Oh, you are so full of the charm, my friend," I laughed. The wine had me relaxed just enough to laugh at his lame attempts to be flirtatious.

"You can't blame a guy for trying. So, what do you think about the wine?"

"It's delicious. And so is your food. Where did you learn to cook something besides your famous Salvatore spaghetti?"

"I've been travelling all over the world for years now and a guy can eat out only so much before that gets old. I was bound to pick up a few ideas from the countries and their cuisines. Which of the white wines do you think I should serve? I was thinking about doing two whites and three reds."

"My votes would go to the Sauvignon Blanc and the Pinot Grigio although I'm sure most people would prefer the Chardonnay. I've just never been a huge fan of Chard."

"I don't care what the other people prefer. I asked you. Sauvignon Blanc and Pinot Grigio it shall be. For the reds, I was thinking maybe the Pinot Noir and a Merlot. I'm just having a hard time choosing between the Cabernet Sauvignon and the Cab Franc. What do you think?"

"It depends. What are you planning to serve with it?"

"Well, there will be some beef and they will both stand up to that but there will also be chocolate with dessert and I know some people like to have a red wine at that point. There will also be coffee and an ice wine offered."

"Will the chocolate be milk or dark?"

"I thought you would never ask," he grinned. He went to the stove and pulled a pot off and poured a beautifully rich looking dark chocolate sauce in a bowl. He put the bowl of chocolate on a tray along with a bowl of strawberries. "Obviously, I'll have a larger selection of desserts that night but I thought this might be a nice option. Here taste this." He dipped one of the strawberries in the chocolate and held it for me to take a bite. I was embarrassed to realize that I actually closed my eyes and moaned. "I'll take that to mean that you do still love dark chocolate," he laughed.

"What's not to love? Ordinarily, I'd vote for the Cabernet Sauvignon but, with that sauce I'd go with the Cabernet Franc."

"That's kind of what I thought. Maybe I'll offer one with the regular food and one with this."

"Because, this is definitely not regular food!" I added. He was opening the bottle of Cabernet Franc.

"What do you say we take this into the library and sit by the fire?" He put the wine glasses on the tray. "I've got this if you'll just bring the wine bottle."

"Sounds wonderful." When Damon opened the French doors onto the library I had to wonder if every room in this house just got better. He had not been exaggerating when he said that it had floor to ceiling bookcases. It also had a raised fireplace and a large portrait window that looked out over the backyard. "Damon, this just blows my mind! This room is perfect. I think I could be locked in here for life and be happy! " He had put the tray on the coffee table and was propped against the wall with his arms crossed smiling while he watched me scan his book selection. I was a kid in a candy shop in this room and he knew it. "You know what would be perfect in front of that window?"

"A baby grand but that would be a bit frivolous since I don't play. Of course, if you're going to lock yourself away in here, then maybe I better go buy one." From the look on his face, I could tell that he was pleased that I liked it. As I settled myself on the rug in front of the fire, he walked over to one of the shelves and pulled out a leather bound box. "Do you still play backgammon?"

"Goodness! I haven't played in years but, if you want to play, I'm game."

"Cool." He sat across from me and started setting up the board. "Would you like to put a little wager on this?"

"I don't know. It's been forever since I played."

"That's OK. We can play best out of three. We'll keep the wager low. Let's see. If I lose, I'll wash your car. That's easy. Now, what about if you lose?"

"I don't know. Don't you have any ideas?"

"Oh, I have plenty of them," he gave me that wicked smirk that I remembered so well.

"Damon, be good," I warned but only half heartedly.

"OK, if I must." He rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, tapping his lips as if in deep thought. "I know. My shoulders have been so stiff ever since I worked out at the gym. If you lose, you can give me a shoulder rub."

"I can do that. Besides, you're going to need one worse after you finish washing my car," I teased.

"Oh! So it's going to be like that, huh? Well, we'll see about that, Missy. You talk mighty big for someone who has not played in years."

"Are you trying to back out?"

"No way," he said and rolled the dice.

At the end of two games, we were tied. At the end of three, I was limbering up my fingers to give him a back massage. Damon was facing the fire and I was behind him sitting on the ottoman rubbing his shoulders.

"You were always so good at this. I remember it always felt so good when you gave me a back rub after the lacrosse games."

"Yeah, those were some good times." They were. As much as he had hurt me, my senior year of college held some of my best memories. And it was because of him.

"Do you remember how long you held out before you would go out with me?"

"Four months. I couldn't understand why you wouldn't just give up?"

"I always believed that, where you were concerned, persistence would pay off."

"And did it?" We were treading on thin ice. This was the closest we had come to talking about what happened.

"It did. The time I spent with you were the best months of my life." Damon reached up and caught my hands where they were on his shoulders.

"Mine too," I had barely been able to whisper the words.

He turned towards me and pulled me down onto his lap. He gently ran his hand through my hair and looked directly into my eyes. "God I've missed you," he breathed.

"I've missed you too." I felt one tear slide down my cheek as, after ten long years, we kissed. This was going to be more complicated than I had planned.


	12. Chapter 12: Blame It on the Skirt

_Please note: This chapter comes with a great, big, huge "M" rating so be advised of that before you start reading. Damon isn't Christian Grey (well, that statement has multiple meanings much to my disappointment) but there is some mild playing going on in this chapter. I just didn't want anybody to get there and think, "WHAT?" OK, warning is done-happy reading! _

Chapter 12: Blame It On The Skirt

**THEN**

After four years of meetings, fund raisers and parties, the night of my final fraternity mixer had arrived. The theme of the night was "School Days". The idea was for us to wear something resembling a school uniform. We had found a khaki miniskirt, short sleeved navy button up shirt and plaid headband for Caroline. We had found plaid ribbon for me that was pretty close to matching Caroline's. We'd also both sprung for navy knee socks and had pulled out our loafers. I had the perfect outfit hanging in my closet and was reaching for it when my phone rang. "Hey, Care, can you get that for me?"

"Sure. Hello? Yeah, she's here, Damon. We were just getting ready for the mixer. Just a second and I'll get her. Talk to you later." She tossed the phone to me.

"Damon?"

"Hey babe. How's it going? Caroline says you guys are getting ready for the mixer. What are you wearing?"

I couldn't resist. With a wicked laugh I said, "Well, right now, I'm standing here in knee socks, my navy skirt and a lacy bra." I heard a groan travel down the phone line. "Did I mention that I've got my hair in pigtails tied up with plaid ribbons?"

"Is it that little navy skirt with the pleats that I love?"

"Yes sir." I glanced at Caroline just in time to see her roll her eyes and make a gagging gesture.

"Sir? I'm going to need minute. The image of you dressed like that and calling me sir has erased all coherent thought from my mind."

"Oh, so sorry to have distracted you," I cooed then let go with my most devilish giggle.

"No you're not. You're not sorry at all you little tease."

"Me? A tease? I don't think that term describes me. You're the tease in this relationship. You're the one who didn't want to have sex."

"I was being a gentleman!"

"Well, you're still a tease."

"I promise you this. If you were to ever show up at my door wearing what you just described, you'd find out just how much of a tease I can be...in a completely different sense of the word."

"Promises, promises," I laughed. "But, seriously, that's what I'm wearing tonight. I mean, I am obviously going to wear a blouse. The theme of the mixer is 'School Days' and we're supposed to wear something that looks like a school uniform."

"Lena, do me a favor. Don't wear that skirt."

"What? Why not? I thought you said you liked it?"

"Oh, I do like it."

"Then what's the problem?" I was copping an attitude and I knew it. Caroline motioned that she was going to step outside and closed the door behind herself.

"The problem is that every guy at that party will like it too," Damon answered, all playfulness in his voice now replaced by tension. "It makes your legs look like they are six feet long. Throw in the knee socks and pigtails and...mhmm. Please, just wear your khaki shorts. It will still look like a school uniform. It'll just be a less sexy version."

"Oh, Damon. Nobody sees me that way. When guys look at me they see a girl who could stand to lose ten pounds with out of control curly hair who is playing wingman for her friends. It won't make any difference if I'm in shorts or a skirt."

"Lena, you have no idea what guys see when they look at you. Sometimes your lack of self-confidence is almost dangerous. How shall I put this so that you'll understand? If you walk in there wearing that tonight, they'll all see a naughty little school girl fantasy come to life."

"You're being ridiculous. I don't look that provocative. Anyway, I'm only going to the mixer because it's my last one. I'm planning on skipping out by ten. Why don't I come over?"

"OK. I don't like that you are being so stubborn about the skirt but I guess I'll just have to get over it. Hey, isn't the mixer at the house with the stage in the garage?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Lena, at least promise me that you won't dance on the stage tonight. It's bad enough to think about them looking at you in that outfit but the thoughts of you on the stage in it might make me crash the mixer."

I laughed. "Sure. I think I can manage that. See you at ten?"

"I can't wait. It's the only thing that will distract me from the thoughts of the frat boys scoping on you all night. And, Lena, just remember that if anyone lays a finger on you I'm one phone call away. After all, you're _my_ naughty little school girl and I'm not above kicking some frat boy ass."

We had just had our second disagreement since we had started dating and had come out OK.

"Are you alright?" Caroline had let herself back in while I was putting on my blouse.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Damon was just being a little possessive. It was weird. He was freaking out about what I'm wearing tonight."

"Don't give him too hard of a time. He's just jealous because he knows you're going to a party and he won't be there to keep the other guys from talking to you. I think it's kind of sweet."

At ten o'clock I was standing on his front porch about to ring the doorbell when I decided that maybe I should make a slight adjustment to my outfit. I hadn't worn the skirt. I had worn the khaki shorts. After the conversation with Damon, I had felt a little self conscious. Still, I wanted to give Damon a little bit of a jolt. I had switched to the skirt in the car. It wasn't until now that I got the last minute inspiration. If he wanted me to turn up on his doorstep looking like a naughty school girl, that was exactly what he would get. I unbuttoned the bottom buttons of the shirt and tied it so that my midriff was easily in view then I unbuttoned the top buttons so that my lacy bra was peeking out of the top. I rang the doorbell and twirled one of my pigtails while I waited on him to open the door.

"Oh dear God. Tell me you didn't wear that." I'm not sure if he looked more horny or angry.

"No, not exactly, I made a special wardrobe adjustment just for you."

"Lucky me." He reached out and grabbed my hand. "Get in here. You look like the kind of girl who needs someone to keep a close eye on her." Flouncing past him into the apartment, I squealed as he playfully swatted my rear.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I just don't see myself the way you do."

"I'm sorry too." He had pulled a couple of beers out of the refrigerator. "I guess maybe I was over reacting but the thought of you walking into a frat house dressed like you are right now was all I could picture. It was about to drive me crazy. Lena, you know I'm not trying to control you don't you?"

"I do. Damon, I'm not used to this. I'm not used to being in a relationship. I need to consider what you think. I'm sorry that you got upset."

"It's OK. I'm new at this too. I worry about you, Lena, and I have a hard time dealing with that without coming across as unreasonably jealous. I completely trust you. I'd trust you with my life. But I don't trust the other guys."

"Well, that's fine because I don't care about the other guys. I only care about you." Damon opened one beer, handed it to me and backed me up against the wall.

"Did I tell you how much I like that skirt?" He was slowly kissing his way up my neck and I was having a really hard time not spilling my beer.

"Yeah, I think you mentioned it." He had managed to trap the cold beer bottle against my bare stomach as he kissed me so that the cold of the glass and his teasing nibbles were making me squirm. "Damon, please," I murmured invoking the magic word.

He just chuckled. "I'm afraid that naughty little school girls don't get their way. Besides, I may have told a lie earlier."

"What's that?"

"While we're talking fantasies, maybe there's one place I _do_ want to control you." He leaned his head back far enough to look me in the eye. "Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes, sir," I demurred.

His lip quirked up in that sexy smirk that I loved, "Then you better get that hot little ass up to my bedroom, Elena Gilbert," and he added another quick swat for good measure. "I'll be up in a minute. Don't you dare change a thing about what you are wearing."

I headed upstairs and sat on the edge of the bed. Damon walked in a few minutes later carrying a glass. Taking both of my hands in his, he leaned towards me and looked at me earnestly before asking, "Lena, do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. I love you."

"I love you too, baby," he said before kissing me on my forehead. "You know you can stop me at any time. I'd never do anything you didn't want me to do. Right?"

"Damon, you're the one who just suggested a little kinky role play. Are you trying to back out?"

"No, I'm just trying to make sure you're OK with handing over control. I need to know that you're game to play."

"I'm all yours. Perhaps you need a little convincing." I stood up and pulled off his t-shirt before dropping to my knees. When I lowered his jeans, I looked up with my most innocent expression and asked, "Should I continue, Sir?"

"Hell yeah," he rasped. I gave a few dainty little licks before taking the head of his cock into my mouth. A deep groan followed by a hissed "yes" escaped his throat. I had been dying to taste him for weeks so I planned to take full advantage of the situation. Of course, he was supposed to be in control so I shouldn't have been disappointed when he fisted my pigtails and pulled me off of him. "Did you really think I was going to let you have all the control? Miss Gilbert, you are forgetting that you handed that over to me. Take off your blouse and bra and get on the bed—now," he growled. After making a show of slowly stripping from the waist up, I got on the bed. Damon gently pushed me back onto the pillows making sure my head was in a comfortable position. I grinned at how he was still treating me like something breakable even thought we were role playing.

"Is something funny, Elena?"

"No," I bit back my smile.

"No what?"

"It's just that you're very, very sweet."

"Yes, I am and I can be very, very bad too," he smirked, "but you still haven't answered my question. No what?"

"Huh?"

"Have you already forgotten the rules of the game? Does my naughty girl need to be taught some manners? No, what, Elena?"

"No, Sir." Crap! I had never done anything like this before even though the romance books always made me curious. This was totally new territory for us and I just wanted to get it right. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you, Sir?" I batted my big brown eyes like I was a doe eyed school girl.

"Well, now that you mention it, put your hands above your head." I did as I was told as he reached over to his bedside table and picked up a tie then proceeded to loop it around my wrists and secure it to his headboard. Leaning over he whispered in my ear, "Are you sure you're ok with this?" I gave him a shy smile and nodded my approval.

"I think it's kind of hot," I whispered, a little embarrassed by how turned on I was.

That was all the assurance he needed. His lips crashed into mine and gave me a toe curling kiss. He was careful not to touch me anywhere but my mouth.

"Now, someone showed up on my doorstep dressed quite inappropriately. I believe I told you what would happen if you did that. I promised that I would teach you the real meaning of the word 'tease'." He lazily ran the very tip of his finger around each breast before agonizingly slowly circling each nipple without actually touching it. "Are you starting to understand the meaning of that word, Elena?"

"Yes, sir."

"Mmmm," was his response as his tongue made a trail along the same path his fingers had just made. By this point I was starting to squirm. "Now, I couldn't help but notice downstairs that you became quite responsive when I held the cold bottle against your bare stomach. Let's see just how responsive you can be." I hadn't given any thought to what was in the glass until I realized he was holding an ice cube. "Now, this area seemed to respond to the cold pretty well earlier." I shivered as he ran the ice cube across my stomach and circled my belly button letting the water from the ice pool there. "Hmm, that makes me wonder what kind of response I'll get if I do this." I began to fidget even more as he drew an ice cube in circles around first one hard nipple and then the other.

"Damon, please!" I whined.

"Oh, if you insist," he grinned before rubbing the ice directly on my aching nipple causing me to arch my back off of the bed. "Oh God!" I gasped.

"Thanks but 'sir' will be just fine for tonight." He finally lowered his mouth to my breasts lapping and sucking away the water the ice had left behind. "Now, let's deal with the real culprit of the night—this skirt." He used one finger to teasingly flick my skirt. "I think we'll keep it on a little longer. And what do we have here?" He pushed my knees apart and drew one finger along the center of my already soaked panties. Suddenly, all of the color drained from his face. "A thong? It's bad enough that you wore this skirt to a damned frat house but you wore it with a fucking thong? You better be damn happy we're just playing around because if I were a real dom your ass would be the color of that red tie around your wrists!" He was pacing the room like a lion before the kill.

Oh shit. He wasn't just mad, he was pissed. "Damon, wait! Stop! You don't know the whole story! I didn't wear the skirt to the party!"

"I mean, God, Elena! I can't believe you actually, wait, what did you just say?"

"I didn't wear the skirt to the party. I wore the shorts. I just changed into the skirt to come see you. I didn't mean to make you angry. It's just for you." The relief that washed over his face was obvious.

"Thank God. I'm sorry I lost it. Here, let me untie you. I'm so sorry."

"Don't."

"What?" He looked at me quizzically.

"Don't untie me…Sir," I impishly replied.

"If you're sure," he crawled back on the bed. "I'll just get rid of the cause of the most recent problem," he said as he reached under my skirt and slowly lowered my thong. To say his expression was shocked when he reached back under my skirt would be an understatement. "Holy fuck! You shaved?"

"Again, it's just for you." I smiled wickedly.

"Oh, we're going to have some fun with this," he grinned before flipping up my skirt to get a good look. He pulled my skirt off before pushing my legs far apart and settling himself between them. When he started to trace his breath and fingers across my now bare body, I realized he wasn't finished with teasing me. He was touching me everywhere but the very place that I wanted him most. Finally he slipped two fingers inside me and grazed my clit with his thumb. My body jolted like I had been shocked. "Miss Gilbert, you're very wet," he cooed. "Does it turn you on to be tied to my bed?"

"Yes, sir," I breathed.

Using one arm to pin my hips to the bed, he started to tease my clit with his mouth while pumping those long fingers inside of me using them to stroke that spot that would set me off like an explosion. With my hands tied to the bed, I had no purchase to gain any control and was in the free fall of orgasm in a matter of seconds. Apparently Damon was still wanting to show his control over my body because he paused only long enough to say, "Oh, I think you can give me another one, Miss Gilbert," before pushing me to the point of ecstasy again. I was deliciously spent when Damon climbed back up my body and untied my wrists before sliding inside me taking both of us over the edge together.

"Are you OK, baby?" he asked while delicately massaging my wrists.

"I'm more than OK," I smiled.

"Did I hurt you? Are your wrists sore?"

"No. I'm fine. I'm exhausted but in the best possible way."

"Thank you for tonight—in so many ways. Thank you for playing along. And thank you for not wearing that damned skirt to the party. I'm sorry I lost it. Why didn't you tell me before that you hadn't worn it?"

"I wanted to get you a little riled. I don't know, maybe the bad girl in me was hoping to get a few swats for bad behavior," I giggled. That earned a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, really? You thought you needed a spanking Miss Gilbert?" he chuckled. "Well, I might have to take that into advisement for future transgressions." His eyes danced.

"That works for me. I mean, I don't want that type of thing all the time but once in a while? Let's just say I wouldn't mind putting a little playing on the menu." For some reason that confession made me blush and I attempted to hide my face.

"Come here." Damon sweetly kissed me before pulling my back to his front, our favorite position for sleeping. "We can play all you want. Lena, I'll take you anyway I can get you. But know there will never come a time when I won't want to make long, sweet, love to you." He place a gently kiss on that spot just behind my ear and pulled me closer to him as we drifted off to sleep.

**AN: I'll do my best to update tomorrow but I have a hot date with my TV tomorrow night as I'm sure most of you do. I'm excited and nervous to see what awaits us. I have two theories about the finale that I've shared with a fellow TVD fan at work. I'm hoping they are both wrong but fear they aren't. Ugh! Thank you for reading and for the reviews! It's always exciting to get those notificaitons! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: What Are We Doing?

Chapter 13: What are we doing?

**NOW**

He suddenly broke off the kiss. "I need to ask a question. You said that you weren't seeing anyone." I nodded my head and waited for him to continue. "So, who was the guy?"

"Who was what guy?" I was baffled. This has come out of nowhere and between the kiss and the question I was more than a little off balanced.

"The guy you were with at the party the other night. I walked in the door and the first thing I saw was you looking amazing in that little pink cocktail dress on the dance floor with some guy who had his hands all over you. There's no way I wasn't going to break in on you. After all this time, you were right, I have no right to be jealous, I know, but I that still doesn't stop me."

"I told you, that was Tyler! Like I told him, I forget that you two don't know each other. We were good friends in college but he was a year ahead of me and had graduated before you and I met. He's just a friend."

"Well, he certainly must consider you a _very _good friend from the way he was running his hands all over you. I had a hard time deciding what to do: cut in...or knock him out. I almost left without coming over to you."

"Why?"

"Well, he wrapped his arms around you and you didn't look like you were bothered by his attention. For all I knew, he was your date and I'd just be in the way."

"Whoa, wait, you actually thought there was something going on between Tyler and me? We were just doing a little dancing." I couldn't exactly tell Damon that Tyler had been comforting me because of Damon's sudden reappearance in my life.

"Well, it certainly looked like he had more than a little dancing on his mind. Any other _friends_floating around that I should be warned about?" He made little quote symbols in the air around the word friend.

"Just my old high school buddy Matt. You guys have met. He and I hang out everyone once and a while. But, like I said, Tyler are just friends. Next time, don't be a dick! Why did you have to go all caveman?"

"Elena, there are some things that will never change and my inability to watch you with another guy is one of them. I almost left but the temptation was too great. You did look delicious in that dress. Pink has always been one of your colors. It matches that blush that appears on your cheeks every time someone compliments you."

"I don't blush when someone compliments me!"

"Then what explains that lovely glow that you have right now?" He had started to run his finger back and forth from my ear to my collar bone and my unsteady breathing was bound to give away the fact that I was indeed enjoying his attention despite my best efforts.

"You know exactly what my problem is. Now, shut up and kiss me before I change my mind."

"Wow. You've gotten demanding with age. I guess I better listen." With that, I gave into my wants and forgot what I knew was best for me as I sank into a kiss that I had yearned for, needed even, for ten years. It was only fear that over took me and made me stop. "What's wrong?"

"Damon, what are we doing?"

With a devilish grin he said, "I thought that was pretty obvious."

"You know what I mean," I said as I pushed myself back up to sit against the ottoman. "Damon, I can't fall back into this. I've got to go. I've got an early morning tomorrow and I really don't think that it would be a good idea to continue whatever this is that we just started."

Looking more hurt than frustrated, Damon wrapped an arm around me. "Well, you aren't driving anywhere anytime soon. You've had entirely too much wine to be safe to drive. Let's go to the kitchen and I'll make us some coffee. I'll load the dishwasher and then, when I'm convinced it's safe, I'll follow you home to make sure you get there OK." It seemed like the only reasonable way to end the night so I let him help me up and followed him back to the kitchen.

A couple hours later, he was depositing me inside the door of my apartment. "I'm sorry about earlier," I said though I wasn't sure if I was apologizing more for allowing the kiss to happen or for breaking it off when I did.

"I'm not. I meant what I said, Elena. I've missed you more than you could imagine. You know, you could've stayed tonight if you had wanted to. All it would've taken was for you to say, 'please,'" and, kissing me on the forehead, he turned and walked away closing the door behind him. I wasn't sure whether I was more angry or hurt at his reference to the agreement we had made so long ago.

~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~

If I ever needed a day with the girls, it was today. I was thankful that Caroline, Jenna and I had planned to meet for brunch at a restaurant downtown. Having overslept, I quickly dressed in khakis and a sweater and, after pulling my hair back in a ponytail, ran out the door. Caroline had already ordered a pitcher of mimosas and was waiting at the table when I arrived. Jenna had texted that she was running late since she was driving in from Ric's. Once she got there, I would at least be able to focus the conversation on that but first I would have to field questions from Caroline who could easily read that there was something going on with me.

"Talk. Don't give me that innocent look. I tried to catch you at work yesterday afternoon and your assistant told me that you had already left to meet him. Elena, what are you doing?"

"Gee, Caroline, how are you? I'm great thanks for asking. How has your week been?"

"Elena, just tell me. What did you guys do?"

"It was business, Caroline. He wanted my input on what wines to serve at the dinner and for me to see if the kitchen would work for catering the dinner. It should be a pretty easy night actually. He already has the menu decided and, after last night, the wines are chosen."

"I don't give a damn about the wine dinner. Wait, he wanted you to check out the kitchen? You went to his house? Are you kidding me?" Caroline was so puffed up it would be comical if I wasn't completely exasperated by her berating me.

"Hi guys!" I was saved by Jenna as she rushed over to the table. Grabbing the pitcher and pouring herself a glass, she was the picture of happiness and I wasn't about to let Caroline steal her euphoria. "Sorry I'm running late! I went to Ric's for dinner last night and, well, I didn't make it home until this morning." She blushed but I could tell it was more from excitement than embarrassment.

"It's quite alright, Jenna. So, how are things with your boss? Hope Mr. Saltzman isn't being too hard on you. He's making you spend all these overtime hours with him!" I laughed. It was good to have another focus. Caroline shot me a look across the table. She knew I was diverting attention.

"You know, I think this may be the real thing. He's constantly making comments about the future and we are completely at ease with each other. So, how's the family Caroline?"

"They're fine. Their dad is taking them to the park for a flag football game today. I think the real question is for Elena." I wasn't sure where this was going but I might have to hurt Caroline. "How are things with you? Are you having any issues juggling the Saltzman account along with all of your other events? Maybe you should have April handle some more of the events. I hear she did a great job with the Breast Cancer Awareness Walk party. Sorry I missed that by the way. So, how are things?"

I wasn't sure where she was heading with this, it seemed innocent enough. "Well, it's going OK. I'm making some good business connections. And, yes, April did an exceptional job with the party but people schedule events because they want me handling it. I need to be careful about handing off too many things."

"I don't mean hand off a lot," Caroline responded, "just a few of the smaller things. Maybe the wine dinner that Damon scheduled would be a good place to start." So, that's where she was going with this. "I don't think that would hurt anything. After all, it's just a little wine dinner at someone's home. What would you really lose by letting her take the lead on that one?" Her smile was innocent but her meaning was clear.

"Damon specifically booked me for that and asked that I plan it personally. I'm not going down that path again with you right now." I appreciated what Caroline was saying but I was not planning to discuss this right now.

"You know," Jenna interjected," Ric seems to think that you might want to keep an eye on April. He mentioned that he was going to talk to you about that."

"What do you mean?" This was a surprising turn in the conversation.

"He said that several clients have mentioned that she is taking credit for a lot of things that he knows you are responsible for. She's good and I know that she has been with you for a while but Ric thinks she may have ideas of branching out on her own and wants you to be sure she doesn't try to take some of your clients with her."

I had never really considered the possibility of April leaving and starting her own company. I suppose it could happen but I had always assumed that she would stay with Elena Gilbert Events and maybe even become a partner one day. I saw a lot of promise in April. She reminded me of myself. The rest of the brunch was spent discussing Caroline's kids then circling back to Jenna and Ric's growing relationship. Something told me that I may be planning their wedding in the future.

As I was digging through my purse for my wallet, my phone started vibrating because of an incoming text. I was expecting a message about an upcoming Saltzman event so I handed it to Jenna to check.

"Had an amazing time last night only now I miss you more. We need to talk about what happened." She read the message aloud before I could stop her. "This is from Damon. Elena, what is he talking about? What happened last night?"

"Yes, Elena, what did happen last night?" asked Caroline rather insistently for someone who already knew where I had been last evening.

"We met to go over the wine list for his dinner." I decided to see how little I could get by with admitting. "That's all. I guess he just wants to make some changes to what we decided."

"No, he said he wanted to discuss what _happened_ not that he wanted to talk about the wine list." Caroline was relentless once she was on a mission.

"And where did you meet?" asked Jenna. Her expression was completely different from Caroline's. Hers was more a look of curiosity and interest than of cross examination.

"I went to his house. It's a beautifully remodeled craftsman." Diversion-that would be my approach.

"And what, exactly, did you do to make him, how did he put it, miss you more?" added Caroline. "More than what? More than he missed you during the ten years when he was conspicuously absent? Elena, I've kept my mouth shut for the past hour but I'm not going to any longer. What happened last night because it sounds like more than a little wine tasting?"

"Well, if you must know, he cooked and we tasted wine."

"And?" Caroline pushed while I mentally tried to will her to just shut up.

"We had a very brief conversation about the past and admitted that we had missed each other."

Now it was Jenna's turn to be pushy. "Is that it? Because you look like you're not telling us something."

I didn't answer. "Oh no! You didn't!" Caroline knew without my even saying it.

"What?" Jenna asked.

"She kissed him. I've seen that look before. Elena, have you forgotten what it was like last time? How badly he hurt you?"

"No, Caroline, I haven't forgotten! How could I? But I also haven't forgotten how happy he made me before that. I can't just erase that part of my memory. Besides, I am the one who walked away last night."

"Well, it sounds to me like you at least walked away leaving him wanting more so it couldn't have gotten too far." Thank goodness for Jenna and her sunny-side-up outlook.

"She kissed him. That's too far. Don't say I didn't warn you when this all blows up in your face," Caroline said before storming out of the restaurant.

"Don't mind her. Now, tell me all about it." Jenna motioned the waiter over to order two lattes and settled back for a good dish session. I still wasn't sure how I wanted to answer that text but I figured it couldn't hurt to relive the night while I decided.


	14. Chapter 14:Somehow It All Went Wrong

_I can't be the only person who thought Thursday night was the worst night of TV ever! I was afraid that was going to be the outcome. It's sad that Damon is always villainized but is always making sacrifices for Stefan. And what a sacrifice! I don't think I've shed that many tears watching a TV show since the Friends series finale. Sooo, I feel I owe you an apology. I wish I could post an uplifting, happy chapter right now but, sadly, we are at the point everyone has been waiting for: what went wrong? Just remember, there's more to every story than meets the eye so don't get disgusted and give up on Damon. OK, I'm going to go hide behind my couch so anything thrown can't hit me._

Chapter 14: Somehow It All Went Wrong

**THEN**

"This is why I love having your brother visit!" I cackled. Stefan had been visiting more and more often and today he had brought with him a scrapbook which he referred to as _Damon Salvatore: This is Your Life_. Among the pictures I had seen so far was the obligatory naked bath picture, shots of Damon and Stefan on Christmas morning, and a sweet picture of two-year old Damon curled on his mother's lap. I could see in that picture just how much he looked like his mother. Now I was busy laughing at a picture of Damon with mullet.

"Stef, remind me to burn this book later…just before I kill you," grumbled Damon before tickling my sides. "And you, missy, better watch out because when I get my hands on old pictures of you, the mocking will be ruthless!"

Turning the page, I found a picture of Damon in his high school lacrosse jersey. The royal blue shirt brought out his eyes and despite the fact that he hadn't yet developed that Greek god body, he was still heart stoppingly handsome. "I'm sure you had every girl in school swooning over you just by breathing," I commented.

"Swooning? Hell, try dropping their panties at the blink of an eye. Damon's playboy reputation started about the time he could drive!" laughed Stefan.

Damon was in the middle of giving me a peck on the lips when he felt me stiffen. "You're not helping, brother," he singsonged.

"Truth hurts, brother."

"And on that note, I need to run. I've got to go barricade myself in the library for a few hours to edit my senior project."

As I hopped up from the couch, Damon threw a pillow none to gently at Stefan. "Now see what you did, dick?" Giving my hand a tug, Damon easily pulled me down on his lap. "Don't go. Ignore him and maybe he'll go away. Then we can have the apartment to ourselves for hours and hours and hours," he murmured against my neck between kisses.

"As tempting as that sounds, I really do have to go work on my paper for a few hours. That's what I came by to tell you before I got carried away looking at the scrapbook. I'll call you when I get home." I said before adding in a whisper, "Believe me, I'd much rather spend the day in bed with you…naked."

"You're so mean," he whined before kissing me again and walking with me to the door. "I love you, baby."

"Did you just say love?" called out Stefan in a shocked voice.

"Shut up, dick!" answered Damon before giving me one last toe curling kiss and shooing me out the door.

~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~

Graduation loomed ahead of us and I was spending more and more time in the library. Every second not working on my paper was being spent with Damon. I didn't know what was going to happen with us. I knew that he was planning to stay in town for the summer but after that he would end up where ever he got a job. I purposefully tried to avoid conversations about the future. I didn't know what he had in mind and I didn't want to even consider him leaving and me staying behind. I couldn't begin to fathom my life without him. Adding to the stress was the fact that Damon was busy himself. There were times that I tried to call him on study breaks but either couldn't reach him or I got a text that he couldn't talk right then and would call later.

My least favorite place to be at the moment was at home. Asking Rebecca to move in had been a mistake. Every pledge class has one girl who doesn't honor the dating code. She flirts with every guy even if he is dating one of her sisters. Rebecca had taken on that role in her pledge class. Much to my chagrin, she had set her sights on Damon. For the past month, she had become nothing short of a nuisance. Every time he was at our apartment, she made a spectacle of herself. If she wasn't trying on clothes and asking his opinion then she was monopolizing the conversation. She really got under my skin when she started finding ways to touch him. She'd run in the room and hug him or when he was sitting down she would walk by and pat him on the head. It was all little stuff but she was just about to push it too far. It had gotten bad enough that I was making sure we were spending less and less time at my place. He had no roommates so it was much more convenient to go to his apartment. I hadn't told Damon the worst part. Since I had been spending more time at the library, Rebecca was quick to point out that I was leaving Damon alone too much and if I wasn't careful, some other girl would be happy to take my place. She never said it but I knew that her name was at the top of that list.

I was getting close to being done with my senior research project. I knew that if I had one weekend with no interruptions that I could finish it. All of my classes were done. My professors had given the seniors the last couple weeks of school off from class to finish their projects. Once mine was done I would have nothing to do until graduation. That meant plenty of extra time to spend with Damon. That alone made it worth it to give up one weekend for the library as he was my main priority.

"I'm not going to be around this weekend." We were curled up on the floor of his living room after a pillow fight. I had made the first blow but he had easily taken me down and ended it.

"You think you can finish it?"

"I think so. But I'm going to have to give it my undivided attention so you know what that means." He gave me sideways glance. Damon understood that I had to get my project done. He was a supportive boyfriend but he hated the thoughts of me being stuck alone in the library. It had become a part of the usual routine for him to sneak food into the library. It was really sweet but it always ended up taking time away from my work since he never delivered and left. The library was full of secluded corners and we had discovered quite a few of them.

"You know I don't like you being over there by yourself."

"I know but the sooner I get this done the sooner I can relax."

"And the sooner I can plan a private little celebration. You missed out on Spring Break, I think we should go somewhere for some time away this summer."

"I like how you think, Mr. Salvatore."

"Tell you what, I'll stop by your place each night around eleven and see how you are getting along. I know you're going to be busy so I promise I won't stay. I'll just check on you and tuck you in then I'll be on my way."

I worked all day the next day. The only break I took was when I went to a bookstore to buy a card for Damon. After this weekend, we would both be finished with school and I had my own little celebration in mine. I found a flirty card with a verse that said, "I got you something special for your graduation," then inside it said, "So come over here and unwrap me." Cute but sexy, just like him. Friday night went well. I was exhausted and almost asleep when Damon got there at eleven just as he had promised. He put on some Miles Davis, poured me a glass of red wine and asked me to fill him in on how my work was going. Then he kissed me goodnight and held me until I fell asleep. At some point he let himself out and I woke up rested and ready to work the next day. Saturday night, I was so engrossed in my work that I forgot to keep up with the time. It was almost one in the morning when I realized what time it was. I rushed home but Damon was already gone and Rebecca couldn't wait to point that out to me as soon as I walked through the door.

"You just missed Damon. He seemed to think that you were going to be here around eleven."

"I know. We were supposed to meet but I let the time slip up on me. Crap! I had promised him that I would be here!" I was furious with myself. I had only a few minutes with Damon each night and I had missed out tonight.

"That's OK. I kept him company," Rebecca said with a laugh. She smirked before she turned, walked into her room and closed the door. I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that didn't get any better when I tried to call Damon and got no answer.

The next day, I tried to call again every hour but I never got an answer. I had finished my project and wanted nothing more than to see Damon to apologize for the previous night. I decided to call my apartment. Rebecca had mentioned having plans so I should be able to check my machine to see if he had called. Instead, Rebecca answered the phone. She was all giggles. "Maybe he found someone who had time for him. That tickles! Stop!" she whined not really sounding like she meant it.

"Rebecca, you OK. Do you have company?"

"Not all of us have our heads buried in books, Elena." With that she hung up. After trying his number one last time, I gave up and decided to go home after dropping off my finished project at my professor's office. Maybe I just needed to get a shower and rest a bit. Damon and I had plans for dinner around seven so I knew I would see him then. When I got home, I decided maybe I just needed a nap. Putting on Damon's practice jersey, I curled up in bed and tried to go to sleep. In the back of my mind, I couldn't stop hearing Rebecca's giggles. Something was up. I didn't know what but I knew I didn't like it.

I had made a trip to Victoria Secret earlier in the week and found a new black lace demi-cup bra with a matching thong for tonight. I put on my black short dress and strappy sandals and, after getting the card I had bought on Friday, headed out the door to Damon's. Wondering why he had been impossible to reach had taken a back seat in my mind compared to the excitement of seeing him.

"Wow, dinner smells delicious! I'm really sorry about last night. I let the time slip up on me and didn't get home till around one."

"It's OK. I knew where you were." He had greeted me with a bear hug and was yet to release me.

"I've been trying to call you all day. What have you been up to?" I was striving for curious but was afraid that I had just bordered on shrill.

"Oh, you know, a little of this and a little of that." His smile didn't meet his eyes and something about his actions didn't seem right. He seemed almost guilty. When he led me into the main room, I couldn't believe what I saw. The table was set and the room glowed with candlelight.

"Damon, this is amazing." He still hadn't told me why he wouldn't answer my calls and, though I was blown away by the romantic setting, it was still bothering me.

"I wanted it to be a special night. You've been working so hard lately and I feel like sometimes I might get in the way of that."

"Oh! I got you a present but you have to wait until after dinner to open it." He took the envelope in his hand and gave me a quizzical look. "Good things come to those who wait so don't even think about sneaking a peek," I teased as I reached up to brush a quick kiss across his lips. He caught me and hung on for dear life. "Damon, is everything OK?" The only answer he gave me was a kiss unlike any we had shared before. He was kissing me like it was the last time he would ever get the chance and it terrified me.

"Lena, I was going to wait until later to do this but we need to talk."

"Damon, what is it? You're starting to freak me out." My heart was beating so hard that he had to hear it.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking this weekend. When we met you were dead set on starting your own business but the closer we get the less you talk about that. You've gotten so focused on us that you have lost sight of your dreams. You've never said it but I can see it in your eyes. You want to get married. You want to have a family. It's obvious and it's one of the things I love the most about you but I'm just not there yet."

"I never said that was what I wanted."

"You didn't have to. All I have to do is watch your face when we run into kids somewhere and it's completely clear."

"I still want my career."

"And I'm standing in the way of that."

"No, you're not." I was getting more frightened by the minute.

"Elena, I got a job offer Friday. I'm going to be travelling a lot. In fact, I'm leaving in two weeks for France and I'm not sure when I'll be back." He spit it out like he was ripping off a band aid.

I felt like someone had stolen the air from my lungs. "Two weeks?"

"I know. It's sudden. I wanted you to know as soon as possible." He reached out to pull me towards him but I stepped away.

"If you wanted me to know then why didn't you take my calls all day long?"

"Lena, baby, I told you that I've been busy. I wanted to make tonight as close to perfect as possible. I went to the store for food then went out to get candles. I guess I just missed your calls. Besides, this isn't something I would've announced over the phone."

"Damon, I need some time to let this sink in. I've got to go," I said while turning to race for the door. He will not see me cry. I will not let him see me cry over him. Before I could turn the doorknob, he was pulling me into an embrace.

"Don't go. We need to talk."

"Damon, you've had days to adjust to this news. For me, this is coming out of nowhere. I thought we were happy! I thought you loved me," I trailed off into no more than a whisper.

"Baby, I do love you. Can't you see that's why I'm doing this? I love you enough that I have to let you go for now. I have to let you meet your dreams. I can't let everything going on with me get in the way of that." All I could hear was that he was leaving me. I felt dead inside.

"I love you enough that I could never let you go." He looked like a little boy lost.

"Please, Lena, don't go."

"I have to. I can't stay and pretend like everything is OK when you've already decided we're over."

"I haven't decided we're over!"

"You could've fooled the hell out of me." With that I stormed out the door and headed home.

When I got to my apartment, there was a note from Rebecca that she would be gone for a few days. I headed to the bathroom to take off my makeup and saw that my thoughtless roommate had left her clothes on the floor. Scooping them up I went to dump them in her room. The moment I walked in, I saw it: an opened box that once held a pregnancy test. On her pillow was a wadded up royal blue lacrosse jersey with "Salvatore" written across the back. Stunned, I walked back to my bedroom. I was putting things together in my head. My eyes were roaming the room trying to focus on something, anything that would anchor me enough for me to steady myself. Then I saw the picture of him in his high school lacrosse jersey-the picture from his scrapbook that I had loved so much I had a copy made and framed it. Suddenly, I knew. I knew why I couldn't get the sound of Rebecca's laughter out of my ears and why he had looked guilty when I walked in his apartment. "Oh God!" I sobbed. How could I have been so stupid? How long had it been going on? I had let him touch me, sleep with me. I did things with him that I had never even thought of doing with anyone else. I felt like I was going to be sick. I had to get out of there.

The phone had been ringing off the hook ever since I had walked in the door and in no time the machine was full of messages from Damon feigning ignorance and begging me to call him when I got home. I turned off the ringer and unplugged the machine. Most of my stuff had already been moved or packed and I had sold the furniture to one of my sorority sisters who would be moving into the apartment with Rebecca once I moved out. What packing I had left to do was over in no time. I called and left a message for Caroline explaining that something had happened causing me to have to move home early. I assured her I would call as soon as I could but under no circumstances was she to let Damon know where I was. I didn't leave a note for Rebecca. I figured Damon could tell her what had happened when they got together later.

In less than an hour, my car was loaded and I was backing out of my parking space and heading home. I was distraught. I knew I probably shouldn't drive. Hell, I couldn't even see straight but I had to leave before Damon decided to come pounding on my door. The last thing I remember seeing through my tears was something run across the road just before I swerved to miss it. I woke up in the hospital a week later.

~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~

**AN: I'll be out of town for work for a few days and will not be able to post an update. So, I guess this is my version of a cliffhanger. I'll be back ASAP! Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think even if you hate me right now. Just remember, my Damon is always redeemable!**


	15. Chapter 15:The Mess You Left Behind

_This is a short one but I just got back in town and wanted to go ahead and make an update. This chapter is a little different. It is written in present tense because I wanted you to have the opportunity to be in Elena's head as she started to recover from her accident. I know that switching the tense isn't necessarily the best practice but, I figure if Faulkner can have a dead woman have a stream of consciousness chapter in As I Lay Dying, I could do this. NOT that I'm comparing myself to Faulkner by any stretch of the imagination! ;-) We're not going to be stuck in the dark phase forever but this is important to Elena's character. Thank you for your patience while I was unable to post. Here we go!_

Chapter 15: The Mess You Left Behind

**THEN:**

I can't talk.

Actually, that's not exactly true since I can physically form words. The doctors discovered this by ordering a CT scan and an MRI to check my brain activity because I had not spoken. Now I answer what I must: pointless questions. What year is it? Who is the president? Can I tell them my name and birth date? All of it is meaningless drivel in a world where he is not. And he is not in my world. Of course he's not. Why did I ever believe I could harness someone who never wanted to be tamed?

My car was totaled. When I dodged the animal that had run across in front of me, I ran off the road and down an embankment causing the car to flip multiple times before landing on its roof. The paramedics had to cut me out. A seatbelt saved my life but the airbag broke my arm in multiple places. My head hit the steering wheel and the side window before the airbag even deployed. I have gashes all over my body from glass and metal. They say I'm lucky. I don't have the balls to ask if death could really be worse than continuing to live without your heart.

I was unconscious for a week. It's true that you can hear the people talking around you. I could hear my younger brother begging me to wake up. Begging me not to leave him like our mom and dad did—exactly like our mom and dad did. They died in a car crash. I died before mine. I could hear Caroline telling me that everything was going to be alright, that she couldn't lose me, that I was the closest thing to a sister she had ever had and that losing me was not an option. I could hear the doctors and nurses discussing the fact that patients with my type of head trauma were not usually unconscious that long and that I had to want to wake up in order to do it. The same is true for talking.

I have not spoken for a week other than to answer the aforementioned asinine questions. I cannot even bring myself to make the most mundane of groans. Groaning reflects the presence of an emotion and I am numb. They sent a psychiatrist to do a psych evaluation. Apparently a near death one car accident teamed with a refusal to talk hints at having a breakdown. So, I've agreed to communicate but not to the therapist who is beautiful and perky and most assuredly has no idea of what it's like to have her heart ripped from her body. I will communicate by keeping a journal.

One week of unconsciousness.

One week of being a selective mute.

_I'm leaving in two weeks for France and I'm not sure when I'll be back._

He is gone.

And only Rebecca is left with a connection to him.

Five sentences and I'm already exhausted of writing. I must sleep.

~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~

"Elena, please, come back to me!"

I try to hold on to my dream. In my dream I am looking into eyes bluer than the sky. He is there in my dream and where he is, I want to be. There is no Rebecca in my dream. It is a world without bitch roommates—without babies. It is a world where people who say that they love you don't hurt you.

"Elena, come back!"

_I'm trying! _I want to say. _I'm trying but something is pulling me away! Don't let go of me!_

"Elena!" Caroline is practically shouting as I wake. "You scared me to death! I've been trying to wake you for a while now and you were fighting me. I'm going to call the nurse." She is near tears.

"Don't." My voice is a raspy whisper from being underused but she hears me and places the phone back in the cradle.

"Elena, sweetie, you're talking?" She's edging towards me like I'm a wild animal that she's afraid will bolt. I mutely nod in response. "Don't stop now. Please, it's me, talk to me."

"I don't know what to say." I answer blankly.

"How do you feel?"

"I don't feel anything."

"Lena, you nee…"

"Don't say that." I interrupt.

"Don't say what?" she asks, utterly bewildered.

"Don't call me that. He called me that."

Caroline reaches to hug me but, after looking at my arm which has various rods protruding from it, decides it's safer to just take my hand instead.

"He's called and come by my apartment so many times I've lost count."

"You didn't tell him what happened! Please tell me you didn't tell him where I am!" I am hit with a bout of coughing after raising my voice with emotion for the first time in weeks.

Caroline hands me my cup of water as she soothes, "Don't upset yourself. Of course I didn't tell him. The last instructions you left on my phone said not to tell him where you were so I didn't. I think he invented a few new curse words and I'm pretty sure my next door neighbor thinks I should get a restraining order."

"That won't be necessary." I mumble.

"Oh, I know. He may be passionate but Damon's not dangerous."

"Don't say his name. I can't hear his name," I whisper. "Besides, that's not what I meant." I take a steadying breath before I continue. "He's gone, Care."

"What do you mean _he's gone_?"

"I mean he is gone. He got a job and is moving to France this week."

"Oh, honey! I'm so sorry. I know you'll miss him but you knew there was a good chance he would be moving when he got a job. You guys can work something out."

"Rebecca's pregnant."

"WHAT?! Not that I can say I'm surprised. She sleeps with practically every guy she sees. The pill is not fool proof and that girl is a fool."

"I'm the fool."

"What do you mean?" asks Caroline.

"It's his baby."

"His? Whose?"

"Damon's" a sob tears from my throat. I guess I'm not numb after all.


	16. Chapter 16: Girl Talk

_Thank you so much for your patience! Life has been super busy at work and personally. I had originally planned for this chapter to include another scene but I had to make a choice: update with what was ready or wait another day. Ultimately, I decided to go with this. I hope to update again tomorrow. _

Chapter 16: Girl Talk

**NOW**

I couldn't have been avoiding Saltzman more if they had an outbreak of the bubonic plague. I had no idea what to do about Damon so I decided to take a few days to sort through my thoughts. Trying to put distance between us while I worked through things in my head, I feigned illness. That only resulted in Damon offering to come take care of me. When I explained that I was contagious and it would be best if he didn't risk it, he sent a bouquet of daisies (my favorite) and on my doorstep he left a basket of magazines, orange juice and a container of homemade chicken soup. How can you turn your back on someone who does that? So, without even realizing it, he was helping his cause. Caroline had long ago decided that Damon was an unredeemable ass so talking to her was out of the question. This left Jenna. I had told Jenna most the story of our break up. I never told her about Rebecca. The pain of that betrayal hurt too much so I opted to never speak of it again after telling Caroline all those years ago. Still, Jenna seemed like the best option which was why she was coming to my apartment for drinks after work. I was going to have to come out of hiding soon. Saltzman had an upcoming event and I had a planning meeting scheduled with Damon later in the week.

"Jenna, come on in. Thank you so much for coming over." Jenna followed me into the living room where I had a bottle of chilled pinot grigio and a fruit and chees tray waiting on us.

"I was thrilled when you called. Are you feeling better? Damon told me you've been sick."

"Of course he did." I mumble. "Let's just say it was more of a mental illness. I was trying to avoid him while I figuring out what to do about him. Unfortunately, I'm no closer to knowing now than I was at brunch on Saturday."

"Well, I think you should give him another chance. Lena, he was a boy. Boys can make dumb moves, like suddenly leaving a relationship without warning. Damon's a man now…and what a man! Have his eyes always been that blue?"

"Yes, they have but that's not exactly the point."

"Have you seen how well he wears a suit?" She fans herself with her napkin. "And have you checked out that butt?" She fakes swooning on the couch.

"Checked it out up close and personally," I grin. "You are so not helping!"

"Where did the flowers come from?" Jenna asks, eyeing the bouquet sitting on my sideboard.

"Damon sent them when he heard I was sick." I add air quotes to the word sick.

"OK, if you don't want to talk about what a gorgeous specimen of man he is, then let's start with the flowers. He sent you flowers? That's kind of sweet don't you think?"

"Damon always did sweet things when we were dating." I think back on all of the times when Damon surprised me. "He used to leave me notes and little presents. Once he came over and cleaned my apartment just because he knew I was busy with school and had not had time to do it myself. He even folded my laundry."

"What was your favorite thing about being with him?"

"We could just be. You know what I mean? Conversation was easy, silences were never awkward. And I always felt safe. No, wait, it was more than that. He made me feel cherished like he heard everything I ever said and cared what I thought, like I was the most important person to him."

"Well it's too bad there was no sexual chemistry," she deadpans.

"What?" I squeak.

"It sounds like he was a completely attentive boyfriend so I can only assume that he's just not that good in the bedroom. Too bad because the general opinion around the office is that the man is sex on legs."

"We had no problems there. It took a while for us to get there—he made me work for it because I accused him of being a playboy who just wanted to get me in bed. But once we were there, OH MY GOD!" I gushed.

"Really? Tell me more."

I was starting to feel the effects of the wine so I began telling her how the first time we were together he made sweet, slow love to me "over and over. No one has ever made me feel like that. But it wasn't always sweet either." I add with a wicked little grin.

"Do tell!" Jenna giggles.

"Let's just say that being with Damon is never predictable. One time he's gentle and the next he's playful. Would you be surprised to know that Damon has a little bit of a dominate streak that surfaces every once in a while?"

"He can certainly control a boardroom and that's with his clothes _on_ so…" Jenna trails off.

"Oh, Jenna, you have no idea." I give her a knowing smirk.

"Elena Gilbert! You bad girl!" She's grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, well, that was a long time ago," I blush.

"It doesn't have to be." Her expression softens with her voice. "What are you so scared of? Why don't you want to give him another chance?"

"I don't know if I can allow myself to be that vulnerable again. With Damon it will never be just going out on a few dates. It will always be more."

"Elena, if you never allow yourself to go out in the storm, you'll never learn to ride the waves."

"Where did you come up with that?" I scoff.

"Read it on an inspirational poster," she chuckles.

"What if he hurts me again?"

"Then I'll be right here with a lifetime supply of Ben and Jerry's to help you through it. But, Elena, I think the more important question is what if he _doesn't_ hurt you? Consider what you would be giving up." Jenna pulls me into a hug. "I know you're scared and I know he's the asshole who broke your heart. But did you ever stop to think that he may have broken his own heart in the process?"


	17. Chapter 17:Dancing with Their Enemy

_Thank you so much for your reviews! I appreciate them so much and am embarassed that I haven't had time to reply to each of them the past week. I am breaking my own rule and posting an unproofed chapter. Hope you enjoy and that I haven't screwed up too badly! I just wanted to give you some Delena happiness after all of the heartbreak in the past few chapters. _

Chapter 17: Dancing with Their Enemy

"I'm glad you're finally feeling better, Elena. I was getting worried about you." Damon and I had just finished our meeting.

"You don't need to worry. I would never let Saltzman Consulting down. Not only is this important to my business but Ric is a friend."

"I would hope I'm your friend too." Damon answers sheepishly. "But I wasn't worried about your letting down the company. I was just worried about you."

"Well, in that case, I'll just say thank you."

"It's good to see you again now that you're fully recovered." Damon was making no move to dismiss me from his office. If anything, he had settled back in his chair ready to dispense with business and just talk.

"I wouldn't say I've _fully _recovered but I'm getting there." It wasn't a lie. I hadn't fully recovered but my heart was ready to open itself up again even if just a little bit.

"Do you have any where you need to be right now?"

"I've got a meeting with a bride in at 1:00."

"There goes that plan. I was hoping I could talk you into a long lunch. Can you stay for a quick bite if I have something brought up from the deli downstairs?"

"I think I can squeeze that into my schedule."

Damon reached for his desk phone. "Hi, Carol, would it be too much trouble for you to pick up a couple of sandwiches from the deli? Great. Let's have two Cubans, one with the pickles on the side, both with chips, a Coke and a Diet Coke. Awesome. Thanks."

"Pickles on the side?"

"I'm assuming I still get dibs on your pickles. Do you still need your daily Diet Coke fix?"

"Of course." I grin back.

Forty five minutes later, I am stuffed and happy. "You seem freer than the last time we talked. I guess things are going well." Damon comments.

"I am. Damon, I'm sorry that I freaked out at your house the other night. It's just been a long time and I was a little overwhelmed."

"Don't apologize. I was probably pushing you, moving too fast. But I meant what I said. I have missed you like crazy. I had hoped that maybe, just maybe, I would be able to find out where you were and make contact when I moved back to the city. I never imagined that I'd walk into Founders Hall and find you there. For minute there I thought I was imagining things. Then you got sassy and I was so relieved to see you again."

"Well, I wasn't relieved to see you. I wanted to run and hide. But, I'm slowly learning that maybe everybody deserves a second chance."

"Wait. Elena, are you saying what I think you're saying? Are you willing to try this?" He asked hopefully.

"I need baby steps, Damon, but, yes, I'm willing if you are."

"Baby, I was born willing where you are concerned," he smirked.

"_That_ does not sound like you understand the term baby steps. Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"No. I apologize. I'm just surprised. That's all."

"So am I. If anyone had told me two months ago that we'd even be having a conversation, much less this one, I'd have told them they were certifiably insane; but, Jenna has helped me work through some stuff and I realize that I'll regret it if I don't give this a shot."

Damon had moved around to help me up from my chair and slipped his arms around me in an embrace, "Thank God for Jenna! I'll have to tell Ric she has my glowing seal of approval."

"She should have it already. She's awesome at her job."

"I'm not talking about her job. I'm referring to their relationship."

"You know about that?"

"Baby, the fact that they are an item is the worst kept secret in history," he laughs.

"I've got to go: Bridezilla awaits."

"OK," he sighs. "Want to go out later? I was thinking that maybe we could go to Suite tonight."

"That sounds great. "

"I'll pick you up. Is 7:30 ok? I figure we can grab a bite to eat first."

"7:30 is perfect."

Planting a quick kiss on my lips he flares his eyes before saying, "See you then."

~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~

So far, so good, the night couldn't be going any better. Despite having a slight panic attack about what to wear, I was ready when Damon arrived to pick me up. Not sure what our dinner plans were, I had opted for a short black skirt, gold sequined tank and a little black cardigan which would turn the club outfit into restaurant attire. I finished it off with strappy black heels. Dinner had gone well. He took me to one of our favorite spots we used to go to when we were dating in college. Now, we were parking to head into the club.

Damon had opened my door for me. "One second, I'm just going to slip out of this sweater for the club."

When I stood up, Damon looked me up and down and swallowed hard. "Damn." He breathed before placing his hand on the small of my back to lead me towards the entrance.

Suite was one of the newest, hippest bars in the city therefore there was a long line waiting to get in the door. I had coordinated their grand opening so the manager immediately recognized me and motioned us to the front of the line. When we walked I couldn't help noticing the way every female turned to stare at Damon. Dressed in a black button up and dark jeans that fit him just right teamed with his raven black hair and athletic build, he was the best kind of eye candy.

"I'll go get us some drinks. Want to come with me?" Damon asked.

"I'll stay here and try to grab a table."

"What would you like?"

"You know what my drink of choice is."

"One Jager shot coming right up." He grinned. I could look at that smile for days and never get tired of it. I watch him walk towards the bar and am thinking that I could watch that for days as well when I feel arms wrap around me from behind before I'm lifted off the ground and spun around.

"Elena! I didn't know you were coming tonight. You should've called. I would've come by to get you. You know how I hate for you to be out by yourself."

"Hey, Ty. It's great to see you! But, I'm not here by myself. I'm here with someone."

"Oh, did you come with Jenna?"

Just then I feel an arm wrap around me from behind and pull me back against a hard chest. "No, she's here with me. Here's your shot, baby." I can feel the testosterone oozing from him as he stakes his claim. I quickly down my shot fearing that I'm about to need the liquid courage it supplies. "I don't think we've met. I'm Damon."

"I know exactly who you are. You're the asshole ex-boyfriend," Tyler spits out.

"Ty!" I exclaim.

"And you're the friend who obviously needs to do a status check on your Facebook page," is Damon's snarky reply.

"Elena, what the hell is he talking about?" asks Tyler.

"We're giving this a try." I explain.

"What?" Tyler looks dumbfounded. "Elena, come with me. We need to talk," he says as he grabs my arm.

"Tyler let go of me!" I exclaim.

"Not until you come with me so we can talk. You obviously aren't thinking clearly." Tyler tightens his grip causing me to whimper.

"I suggest you let go of her before I rip your arm out its socket." Damon's tone is a deadly growl as he positions himself in front of me.

Letting go of my arm, Tyler says, "Elena, I'm not letting this go. We _are _going to talk about this later."

"Tyler, it's my decision. Leave it alone." He gives me one cold look before walking away.

"Lena, are you OK? How's your arm?" Damon is gently running his finger over the place where Tyler had me in a death grip.

"I'm fine. I just want to pretend that never happened and have fun. Please, can we just hit the dance floor?"

"Absolutely." With that, Damon knocks back his bourbon, deposits his glass on a nearby tray, catches my hand and leads me to the dance floor just as they start playing "Feel So Close to You". In no time we are dancing and laughing like the incident with Tyler never happened. When "Pony" comes on, Damon slips behind me and my only thought is who needs Magic Mike when I have this man wrapping himself around me. Judging from the looks he's getting, every other girl in the place agrees. As the song dies down, Damon asks if I'd like another drink.

"Sounds good. I'll take a beer."

"Oh no. You're coming with me this time. You really think I'm leaving you alone with bulky and broody in the building?"

"OK, no argument from me." My arm was definitely going to be showing the battle scares of our earlier altercation even if I had pushed it from my mind.

We had just finished dancing one more time and were heading for the door when I heard her. This was like the night of run ins from hell. Leave it us to pick the same club on the one night that Caroline and her husband get a sitter for a date night.

"Elena Gilbert! Have you been avoiding my phone calls?" Suddenly her tirade stalls out. "Oh my God. Damon?"

"Care, hi! Of course I haven't been avoiding your phone calls."

"And again I ask: Damon?"

"Hi Blondie."

"Don't you dare 'Hi Blondie' me! What are you doing here?"

"We're dancing, Caroline. You know when two people go out on the dance floor and have fun moving to the beat of the music." He grabs my hips and starts to demonstrate. "You used to do it. Surely you haven't forgotten. It hasn't been _that_ long." I had to giggle. He's always been just so damn cute when riling up my best friend.

"Damon Salvatore! I have a few things I'd like to say to you!" Her voice is nearing the decibel level that only dogs can hear.

"Well, hopefully one of those things is going to be to introduce your husband to Elena's friend. Hello, mate, I'm Klaus." Caroline's husband's British accent charms his way into the conversation.

"Klaus, this is Damon, and he's not my friend. We're dating." I explain while grasping Damon's hand. He reaches forward with his other hand to shake Klaus's as he greets him.

"You're _what_?" Caroline screeches.

"And on that note, I think we need to head out of here. Klaus, nice to meet you. Maybe we can meet up for drinks some time. Blondie, always a pleasure." Damon ducks as Caroline shoves at him.

"Care, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"You bet your sweet ass you will," she glares.

I hug her while adding, "I know you don't like this but I'm happy. Please, just be happy for me." Grabbing Damon's hand I make a quick escape before she can say anything else. Damon and I don't say anything as we head to the car.

"Well, that was fun." Damon deadpans once we are in his car headed towards my place. "Why does Caroline hate me so much? I could understand you being hesitant to jump back into something but why is she so upset over it?"

"She's just being protective." I explain.

"I can respect that. I just hope she can accept this. I don't want to come between the two of you because I know you'll end up hating me for it."

"Just give her time. Once she sees that I'm happy she'll be OK. It probably wouldn't hurt if you followed through on that invitation you extended to Klaus. Having him on our side would definitely be a good thing."

"What's he like?"

"He seemed like a jerk at first but after I got to know him he kind of grew on me."

"Like me?" he grins.

Blushing, I reply, "Well, not _exactly_ like you."

"I should hope not!" he chuckles. It's late and traffic is light so it's not too long before we arrive at my place.

"I had fun tonight." I say as he walks me to my door.

"Despite the fact that everyone was pissed that you were there with me?"

"They'll just have to get over it," I say as I snuggle into his side. "Would you like to come in?"

"I'd like to but I better head home. Baby steps, remember?"

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Lifting my chin with one finger so that he can stare into my eyes he says, "You have no idea how much I enjoyed spending the evening with you."

"Why don't you give me a demonstration?" I banter.

"Wow, you've gotten cheeky with age, Miss Gilbert!" he chuckles before placing a feather light kiss on my lips.

"So I guess you only enjoyed it a little bit judging from that," I pout.

"Petulant little thing aren't you," he grumbled before deepening the kiss allowing our tongues to dance just like our bodies did earlier. The kiss was passionate yet sweet and tasted of bourbon.

"Goodnight, Lena," he murmurs against my lips.

"Goodnight, Damon," I say before slipping in my door only to watch him leave through my peephole. I fell asleep savoring the memory of the feel of his arms around me.

**AN: Aww...Delena sweetness. :) Good night to my awesome readers! Thanks for sticking with me over the past two weeks of slow updates!**


	18. Chapter 18: Dinner and a Movie

_First of all, wow! 100 reviews-thank you guys! I was just hoping maybe someone would read this so I could get some feedback. I'm so grateful for you guys! Let me answer a concern several people have voiced to me. Don't worry, Elena still has her guard up but that doesn't mean she isn't tempted. I mean, it IS Damon we're dealing with here. ;) Plus, she was in love with him-still is if you ask me. So, she's putting her toe in the water and wading in but she's not jumping off the high dive. Swimming reference-can you tell I'm glad summer is here? So, here we go. Hope you enjoy!_

I have been rudely interrupted from a delicious dream by my cell phone announcing a call.

"If you are calling at this time of morning you either A don't know me or B do know me but are desperately trying to ruin my day," I grumbled into the phone.

"You're back with him for how long and already you're talking like him!"

"And good morning to you, Caroline." I was surprised she'd made it this long without calling.

"What the hell are you thinking?" she asks.

"I think I'm the one who is more in the position to ask that question! What are you thinking calling me at this time of morning? I'll have you know, you interrupted a very good dream at a rather inopportune time." I bantered back.

"Eww! Stop!" I have to giggle at her grossed out response. "Wait, inopportune time? Is Damon there?"

"What? No, he's not here! He dropped me off at home right after we saw you last night. What did you think; I was just going to pick right up where we left off before?"

"With him, I never know."

"He was a perfect gentleman. Care, I don't want to do this over the phone. Can we meet later?"

"That sounds good. Klaus is taking the kids to a baseball game so I'm free for the afternoon. Want to come over for lunch? Say around noon?"

"Sure. See you then."

Several hours later, I am sitting on the patio with Caroline enjoying a salad.

"I've waited as long as I'm going to wait. Spill. What's going on with you two?" Caroline asks.

"I've decided to give him another shot." I see Caroline inhale and cut her off before she can say anything. "Wait. Let me finish. Caroline, I, of all people, know how badly it ended last time. But I also know how happy he made me before that. I was an unconfident, doubting, meek girl. Now, I'm a successful, confident woman who deserves the opportunity to be happy."

"Elena, I want you to be happy but I don't ever want to see you go through what you went through back then. My God! You were in therapy for goodness sakes!"

"Yes, therapy that eventually allowed me to believe that I could be a strong person and stand on my own!"

"But now, after learning to stand on your own two feet, you want to fall back on him?" she counters.

"Care, I'm not falling back on him. I just want to have someone to go out with—you know, someone that I can have fun with."

"You have me!"

"Care, baby, as lovely as you are, you are sooo not my type!" I smirk.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" she laughs.

"You have Klaus. There's no way you can understand." My voice drops almost to a whisper.

"What about Tyler?" she offers. "You guys always have a great time and I've long suspected that he might have a little thing for you."

"OK, first of all, you were the one he was interested in before Klaus came along. I was only ever his friend. Second, I don't know that I'm going to be hanging out with Tyler much anymore."

"Why?" She sounds shocked and not surprisingly as long as Ty and I have been friends. Without speaking I take off the cardigan I'm wearing so that she can see my arm. "Elena! What happened?"

"Tyler was at Suite last night too. He flipped out when he found out I was with Damon and tried to make me go with him." I explain.

"Oh, Elena, I'm so sorry. How did you get away?"

"Damon got in between us and threatened to rip his arm out its socket."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but thank God for Damon."

"I know. Care, he was such a good guy last night. We went out to dinner, danced at Suite and then he delivered me home. I tried to get him to come in but he reminded me that I wanted to take things slowly."

"_He _turned you down and offered to leave? Huh." She looks shocked.

"Yeah, when I agreed to see him I told him that I needed to go slow and he was OK with that. Care, please, don't fight me on this. Be happy for me," I plead.

"Does he know that you know?" she asks hesitantly.

"Know what?"

"About Rebecca. About the baby."

"No and I want to keep it that way," I quickly say.

"Elena, you're starting out this relationship with a lie. Is that really wise?" she questions.

I don't know how to respond. She's right. It's not a good idea but I just cannot bear the thoughts of talking to him about it. If he is part of the child's life, I'll know soon enough. But what if Rebecca didn't tell him? What if he then wants to find her to ask about the baby-_his child_? Could I withstand that? I don't know that I could.

"You're right. It's not wise but it's the only choice I've got."

~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~

It is two weeks later and things are going well with Damon and me. We've spent lunches together, grabbed dinner, played tennis and done everything we can to avoid being behind closed doors just the two of us. Ric and Damon have become close friends and tonight we're going to dinner at Jenna's. We're standing on the front porch and I'm about to ring the doorbell if Damon will stop distracting me my kissing neck.

"Damon, stop," I breathe.

"You didn't sound like you meant that," he chuckles as he slips a hand under the front hem of my blouse. Reaching back I grab his other hand which I've forgotten is holding a bottle in a gift bag. "Easy, killer, don't want to mess up the gift for the host."

I turn around to face him. "I told you I was bringing a bottle of wine. You didn't have to bring on too, babe."

"I didn't," he smirks. "This is bourbon for Ric."

"Most people bring wine or dessert." I laugh.

"Most people don't have my taste," he says before kissing me.

"Mmm…you can say that again."

With his lips lightly brushing mine, he murmurs, "Most people don't have my taste." He slips his tongue into my mouth and deepens the kiss just before Ric opens the door.

"Don't people usually stop breathing before needing mouth to mouth?" Ric asks.

"Ric, you're timing sucks!" is Damon's response.

I duck into the house to find Jenna. I'm fairly certain I'm the same color as my red blouse. Finding her in the kitchen, I offer to help carry stuff to the table. "Jenna, dinner smells wonderful!"

"Well, you know I can't cook so you need to tell Ric. He's the cook around here."

"And how often is he around here?" I ask.

"Let's just say he has his own section in the closet," she smiles.

"Jenna, I'm so glad things are working out between you. You deserve to be happy!"

"How about you and Damon?"

"Everything's good. We're taking it slow, you know?"

"Really? Didn't look like you were taking it too slow by the show we just got on the front porch," she laughs.

"Oh my God! You saw that?" My cheeks are on fire.

"Oh yeah. We could see you perfectly out the window. Ric thought he'd wait until just the right moment to bust it up."

"I guess you two think you're hilarious." I give an embarrassed chuckle.

"No. Hilarious would've been waiting on the cops to show up and arrest you for public nudity," she banters.

"Ha ha ha," I deadpan.

"I'll say this. You two definitely have some chemistry. Where is lover boy?"

"He and Ric headed for the living room. Damon brought him a bottle of bourbon."

"Those two are ridiculous. They have a regular little bromance going on." We head into the living room to find the guys. "Dinner is served!" Jenna announces with a little flourish of her hand.

"Ric's already told me he cooked so at least I know I don't have to worry about food poisoning." Damon shoots a teasing grin in Jenna's direction just before she pops him in the head. Hmm. I had no idea they'd been around each other enough to joke like that. Of course, I was so busy trying to keep Damon at arm's length I guess I missed out on the friendships he was developing during that time.

Ric's lasagna was delicious followed by even yummier cannoli. The evening had gone well and Damon was walking me to my door.

"Well, I guess I better head home," he gently cradles my face in his hands and slips his fingers into my hair before lightly kissing me. My resolve where he is concerned had vanished over the course of the last few weeks; so, when he starts to pull away, I wrap my arms around him and pull him towards me.

"Don't go just yet. Come inside." I whisper. I turn to let us into the apartment and lead him to the couch.

"Lena, are you sure this is such a good idea?" he asks as I turn and put my legs across his lap. "I don't want to do anything that's going to make you question what's happening between us."

"What is happening between us?" I ask.

"I hope we're rebuilding a relationship. Lena, this isn't a throw away thing for me. I don't want to ruin this by moving too fast."

"Then don't. Just hold me for a while," I answer.

"I've got a better idea," he says, reaching for the remote. "Let's watch a movie."

"Umm, OK." I scrunch up my nose. "That's not exactly what I had in mind," I mutter as he surfs the stations until runs across _Highlander_.

"What do mean? It's a classic!"

"I thought we agreed that _Casablanca _is a classic."

"It is but it's a classic that you watch. This is a classic for what I have in mind," he explains.

"And what's that?"

"Watch and you'll find out," he says. I turn my head toward the TV just as a guy chops off another guy's head causing me to flinch and scoot even closer into Damon's embrace. "See, perfect," he says.

"And how is _that_ perfect?" I shudder while gesturing towards the TV.

"It's just gory enough to get you to snuggle close and you don't care about the plot so you won't mind if I do this," he explains as he begins planting light kisses from my collar bone up my neck and to my lips. "And you really won't mind if I do this," he adds as he slips his hand under my blouse and teases my breast with his finger. When I reach to unbutton my top, he pulls back. "Ah, ah, ah…Miss Gilbert. We've got to keep it PG-13 or we'll be tossed from the theater," he chides.

"Damon," I pout.

He's suddenly more serious. "Lena, I'm not going to push you. We'll know when the time's right. I let you down before. I need to know that I have your trust and you need to know that I won't abuse your trust before I'll even consider sleeping with you again. And, baby, if that shirt comes off, I know the rest will soon follow. I don't have that much self control. So, no," he adds sternly before relaxing into a teasing smile. "Now, where were we? Oh yeah, right about here," he says just as he tweaks my nipple through my bra. I was dying to have him but I knew he was right. Besides, there's something to be said for a good make out session.

**AN: Don't get me wrong. I love Highlander but it has served as a good make out movie in the past. So, Elena finds Damon tempting. Can you imagine? And with all that trust talk, do you think Damon knows the whole story? Speaking of trust...Oh, Elena, a lie of ommission is still a lie. Rocky waters may lie ahead. Another water reference? I need a pool! Don't forget to review and follow! Thanks! :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Truth and Consequences

Chapter 19

"I'm so glad you agreed to come over tonight. Thank you!" Caroline and I are in the kitchen popping popcorn while the guys are picking out a movie in the living room. Caroline demanded no slasher movies and no "shoot 'em ups" so I'm guessing they'll find something featuring fast cars since I'm willing to bet that they would both think selecting a romantic comedy would instantly revoke their man card. Caroline has been pretty calm about my being with Damon ever since our heart to heart so I decided it was time to have her and Klaus over so that she and Damon would be forced to be around each other. Damon had taken my advice following our night at Suite and called up Klaus to invite him to hit happy hour at RiRah's, something that has now become a weekly occurrence which I secretly believe has played a major part in mission "Win Over Caroline".

"You seem to be happy so I figured I'd give him a chance. Well, that, and Klaus keeps singing his praises." She rolls her eyes dramatically and uses an exaggerated British accent, "Come on, Love, anybody who appreciates top shelf bourbon like Damon does can't be all bad." I giggle at her impersonation of her husband.

"Well, I appreciate it, no matter what it was that ultimately got you here." I dump the first bag of popcorn into a large bowl and hand it to Caroline. "Here, why don't you take this one and go make sure they aren't ignoring your request and forcing us to watch _Die Hard_. Damon's a popcorn hog so I'm going to pop another bad then I'll be right in." A few minutes later I'm about to round the corner into the living room when I over hear Caroline's impassioned voice.

"It's not that I don't want her to be happy! It's that I don't think you are the one who can do that!"

"Caroline, Love, this is their business. Don't you think you should stay out of it?" Klaus tries to defuse the situation.

"No! Elena is like a sister to me and she deserves better than him!" She snaps.

"Caroline, I'm in love with her. I've been in love with her since I was twenty-two years old so why on earth do you think I'd do anything but try my damnedest to make her happy?"

"If you've been in love with her all this time, why are you just now coming back?" Caroline questions. Half of me wants to storm in to stop them but the other half needs to hear the answer to this question. One of the reasons I had so much trouble dealing with our break up is that I never heard from Damon again. One day he was my everything and the next it was like he had dropped off the face of the earth. Did I want to see him? No. It was easier for me to pretend that he didn't exist. For the longest time, I refused to allow his name to be mentioned. But I always held the tiniest hope that one day he would come back for me. Was I crushed that he could leave me? Absolutely. Was I destroyed by the idea of him being with Rebecca? Devastatingly so. But I always held a secret hope that he would one day show up and make it all OK again. I close my eyes to listen closer. I can't believe I'm actually holding my breath eavesdropping in my own home.

"Are_ you_ really asking me that? YOU? You were the only one who knew where she was and you told me to never contact her again! For two years after I moved to France I tried to find her and you know it!" Damon raged. He had continued to try to reach me and Caroline never told me?

"Of course I told you never to contact her!"

"Hell, I came all the way from Europe when I finally got her address only to have you answer the door and tell me she was in a relationship and that I needed to go away and never come back. Was that even true?" _What? _ Damon had come from Europe to find me? I was never in a relationship! Why did Caroline say that?

"You're damned right I told you to never come back! And, no, she wasn't seeing anyone. She was still devastated! You have no idea what she went through!" Caroline stormed back.

"I think I do since I was going through the same thing!"

"Like hell you were! Do you know that she almost died because of you?" I am paralyzed by the enormity of what I fear is about to happen as I slide down the wall and sit on the floor.

"What?" Damon is suddenly barely whispering.

"She almost died. The night you told her you were going to France she came home and found out that," Caroline trails off. "She came home, packed everything she could fit into her car and left. She called me and left me a message not to tell you where she was and that she'd explain later. She was sobbing so badly I could tell that she was distraught. She shouldn't have been driving but she just wanted to get as far away from you as she could. She was only a few miles from school when she wrecked—totaled her car and almost totaled herself. She had broken bones, cuts all over and hit her head so hard that she was in a coma for a week. It was horrible." Her voice is suddenly fiery again, "And I blame you, Damon Salvatore!"

"She almost died?" Damon's voice is hushed and it sounds like he's on the verge of tears. "I almost lost her forever and I'm just now finding out? Caroline, I had no idea. I talked to you several times during the weeks after that. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you let me go to her?"

"Damon, don't you get it? You broke her! After what you did, she didn't want to see you. You asshole, she didn't even speak for a week after waking up and even then, she couldn't stand to even hear your name so she sure as hell didn't want to see you!"

"What do you mean _after what I did_? All I did was offer her the time and space to start her own career while I went to France to start mine. We never even actually broke up. I had no intention of fully walking away from her. Maybe I didn't do a good job of making that clear but I was never allowed the opportunity to explain it either."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it, Salvatore!" Oh shit! I want to run into the room and stop her but I know that even if I try there's no way that it's not going to come out. The moment I've avoided for ten years is about to happen and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

"Then what in the hell are you talking about?" Damon bites back.

"I'm talking about Rebecca!" She yells.

"What about Rebecca?"

"Caroline, don't," Klaus warns.

"No, Klaus. He wants to pretend he doesn't know what he did? Well, let me spell it all out for him. Elena found a pregnancy test and your old lacrosse jersey in Rebecca's room. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together. Not only did you sleep with her roommate but you knocked her up!"

Silence. That's the only thing I hear other than the rapid fire of my own heartbeat. Damon rounds the corner nearly tripping over me as I look up at him with tears running down my cheeks, stupidly clutching the forgotten bowl of popcorn.

"Caroline, we need to go." Klaus quietly tells her as he ushers her to the door.

"No, I need to stay to make sure she's OK," she argues.

"Love, I think you've done enough for one night," he says just before I hear the click of the door closing.

Minutes pass. Neither of us has spoken. It's as if we are frozen, me staring up at him and him frowning down at me. Finally, I break the silence that is weighing down the air in the room.

"You came back for me?" My voice sounds so tiny under the vastness of all that has been revealed.

"Of course I came back for you. _I_ always believed in us." He sounds lost. "_You _on the other hand must have thought we were disposable." This snaps me out of my fear induced trance and brings me to my feet.

"Disposable? Damon, I was crazy over you," I begin as he paces back into the living room.

"You see, that's where we're different because I would never have put that in the past tense. I've never stopped caring about you. Even when you allowed your little blond minion to push me away, I was still holding out hope that one day I would be able to find my way back to you again. But you, you never even looked back."

"That is so not true! I was hurt Damon! You asked for space, told me you were leaving the country. You told me that you knew I wanted a family and you weren't ready for that then I went home to find out that you'd been sleeping with my roommate while I was busy with school! She was pregnant with your baby for God's sake! I felt like someone had ripped my heart out!"

Damon laughs scathingly, "Oh, yes, you know the _whole_ sordid story don't you? Poor little Elena, working her fingers to the bone while her player boyfriend is hooking up with every girl on campus just to keep his dick warm. How many times do you think I was with Rebecca, Lena? How many others do you think I was screwing on the side?" He cruelly asks.

"Damon, stop it! I don't want hear it!" I cry.

"Well that's too damn bad because you're going to hear it! You wouldn't listen before. Fuck, you didn't even ask! But, by God, you're going to listen now." He catches my chin forcing me to look at him. "You had my heart and my dick on a leash from the minute you looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes. I never slept with Rebecca or anybody else. The baby wasn't mine. The lacrosse jersey wasn't mine. It was Stefan's."

"What?" I'm dumbfounded.

"Stefan hooked up with her at the lacrosse party that first time that he came to school and you two met. All those times that she was going somewhere for the weekend, they were meeting up. He got her pregnant, they eloped and by some miracle, it all worked out. She's been my sister-in-law for ten years now. Something you would've known if you'd ever bothered to ask." Damon barks out a bitter laugh, "The nephew that you helped me shop for? Yep, that's the same kid!" He let's go of me and stalks to the other side of the room as if he can't stand to breathe the same air as me.

"It was Stefan," I say almost to myself. "For ten years, I've thought that you slept with her when all along it was him."

"No, for ten years you assumed the very worst about me. You assumed that every rumor about me was true and that I could never actually be faithful to you despite all of the times that I told you I loved you. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

"I'm so sorry." I whisper and start towards him only to see him put his hand up to tell me to stop.

"Sorry? You're _sorry_?" Damon is looking at me as if I'm holding a smoking gun and really, aren't I? "Elena, you broke my heart! You disappeared and the only link I had to you refused to cooperate, apparently at your command. I never understood what happened, what I could've possibly done to make you hate me so much. Why, Elena? Why didn't you just fucking talk to me?"

"I was so scared to talk to you because I knew it would hurt too damn much to hear you tell me what I thought I already knew," I cry.

"But you didn't know, did you?" He shakes his head. "I'm going home. I need time to think."

"Wait! Damon, don't go! Please, just stay." I plead.

"I can't do this right now. Don't worry, you'll hear from me. You see, unlike you, I can't just walk away forever. I care too damn much." Without another word he walks out of my door as I crumple onto the couch and cry myself to sleep.

**AN: Some of you did call it. It was Stefan. And what about Caroline running off Damon after her comes all the way from Europe to see Elena? I told you my Damon is always redeemable. So, what happens now. How does he get past being hurt by her assumptions and how does she deal with the fact that her inability to believe in him and what they had caused them both ten long years of heartache? Well, that's all to come, my friends. This is just one turn, albeit a major one, in the road for them. Thank you again for all of your reviews, follows and favorites! I'm blown away! **


	20. Chapter 20: The Morning After

_Wow! You guys are great! Thank you for your feedback. I enjoyed the varied reactions to the last chapter. So, here it is, the morning after._

The next morning arrived with Jenna knocking on my door holding two cups from Starbucks which she promptly set on the coffee table before wrapping me in a hug.

"I don't know what happened but based on the huddled mass of raven haired despair that spent the night on my couch, I figured it called for a coffee delivery."

"Damon's at your place?" I breathed in relief as we sat on the couch. I had been concerned about his leaving last night. If anyone knew how dangerous it was to drive when they were upset, it was me.

"Yep. When he left here, he sent a text to Ric who was at my house. Next thing I know, I'm reading some Grisham while Ric is helping Damon polish off a bottle of bourbon," Jenna explained.

"Is he OK?"

"If you consider facing the mother of all hangovers 'being OK', then, yes, he is just peachy."

"It's my fault," I whimpered.

"What happened? I thought you guys were supposed to be having a movie night with Caroline and Klaus."

"We were. Caroline happened," I huffed.

"Oh no, what do you mean 'Caroline happened'? I thought she was open to giving Damon a chance."

"I did too. I don't know what started it. I was finishing popping the popcorn and came out of the kitchen to hear them going at it. Oh, Jenna, so much came out last night, I don't have any idea where to begin," I groaned.

"Just talk me through it. Maybe it will help you."

"Nothing will help, Jenna. I've screwed it up big time. Correction. I screwed it up big time ten years ago."

"How? Talk to me, Elena." Jenna patiently squeezed my shoulder.

"First of all, Caroline told him about my wreck which I never wanted him to know. I didn't want him to know just how much of a mess he left behind."

"OK, that's not what you wanted but it's probably for the best if this relationship is ever going to have a chance. What else happened?" Jenna urged me on.

"Well, apparently Damon didn't walk away quite as easily as I thought he did," I explained. "It turns out, he kept trying to contact me through Caroline for several years. Eventually, he figured out where I was living and showed up on my doorstep while I wasn't home only to have Caroline tell him that I was in a relationship and that he should go away and not try to contact me."

"What? How dare she? That was not her decision! And, what relationship? I didn't think you had been involved with anyone on a regular basis since Damon left!" burst Jenna.

"I know and I wasn't. Care thought she was protecting me but she was out of line. I plan on telling her so when I get to talk to her. I have a feeling I should probably wait a few days so that I don't throttle her though!"

"That may be wise. If you need a referee, I can be there," offered Jenna. "Why do I feel like there's more to the story?"

"Because there is. You know how I've always told you he broke my heart and broke my trust but I've never been able to handle talking about why?" Jenna nods encouraging me to go on before taking a sip of her coffee. "I thought my roommate was pregnant with Damon's baby."

Jenna sputters almost spitting her coffee. "He got your roommate pregnant? I'm going home and kicking his sorry gorgeous ass off of my couch! Screw the hangover!"

"Wait, Jenna, I said I _thought_ he got her pregnant. Turns out I was wrong."

"Wrong? Are you sure? How could you have been so certain only to end up being wrong?" Jenna asks cautiously, still in mama bear mode.

"I came home to find a lacrosse jersey on her bed. It had 'Salvatore' across the back. And there was pregnancy test there too."

"OK, I can see how that would make him look guilty. It's not like his last name is Smith. How did she get his lacrosse jersey?" asked Jenna.

"She didn't. It was his brother's. They met when Stefan came to visit Damon and it seems they had a secret relationship going that only became public knowledge when she got pregnant." I take a deep breath. "Jenna, I wasted so much of our time by jumping to a conclusion. I almost died because of it. And, now, I've lost Damon because of it."

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing that Caroline spilled the whole story last night?"

"You would be guessing right. Damon was devastated." I feel tears in my eyes. "I could tell he was so hurt. I had such a hard time believing that he could want me. I had no self-confidence when we were together before. Every girl on campus wanted him and he had quite the reputation for loving them and leaving them. Oh, Jenna, if you had seen the look on his face you would know why I say I've lost him. It's like I proved to him that I never believed in us—that I agreed with everyone's opinion of him as a player." I laid my head against the back of the sofa and let the tears fall from my eyes. "I just got him back. When he walked back in my life it was the last thing I wanted but now I'm scared to death that he's gone again. I don't know if I can survive losing him again," I cried in earnest now.

"You haven't lost him," soothed Jenna. "You didn't see the mess that showed up on my doorstep last night. He looked so lost. Elena, you've got to talk to him. I love you but you didn't give him the opportunity to talk it out before you left the first time. You owe it to him now."

"I know. I just don't know where to start."

Jenna chuckled. "Well, first of all, you start by taking a shower. You look like hell! Ric was going to wake up Damon and force feed him bacon to ease the hangover. Give them a few hours then I say you show up on his doorstep and extend the olive branch."

~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~

Two hours later, I grabbed my purse and opened my door just as Damon had his hand raised to knock on it.

"Hi," I breathed as I leaned my head against the door.

"Hey," he answered.

We both stood and stared at each other unsure of what our next move should be. Finally, I opened the door wider and motioned him inside.

"Come on in before my neighbors think you're a door to door encyclopedia salesman," I said.

"They don't make encyclopedias anymore, Elena," he shyly smiled.

"All the more reason why they would be concerned," I countered as he walked past me and into the living room. "Damon, I don't even know where to begin. I really fucked things up didn't I?"

"Yes, Elena, you did. If you had just talked to me about it, we could have had ten years together," he said sadly.

"I'm so sorry. Actually, I feel like I need to apologize for even saying that I'm sorry. That is so inadequate. There are not words to tell you how much regret I have right now."

"Elena, I'm not here to argue with you but I do have to ask. Did it never for one minute cross your mind that I loved you too much to betray you—that I would never cheat on you?" His expression is pained. "Did you have so low of an opinion of me?"

"Damon, you need to understand that I had that low of an opinion of _myself_! I never understood why you would want me because I thought I was not worthy of a guy like you. So, no, when I found the incriminating evidence on her bed, it was not such a big leap in my brain that you would grow bored of me and move on to someone more appealing."

"You were so wrong. Why in God's name would I want Rebecca when I had you? I always did tell you that your lack of self-confidence was dangerous. I just didn't realize that it was endangering our future—that it was endangering _your_ future! My God, Lena, you almost died! Do you know how I felt when Caroline said that? It scared the life out of me. Last night at Jenna's that was all I could think about. When I finally passed out I kept having dreams about you, lifeless, while I tried to wake you," he choked to a halt before grabbing me and engulfing me in a hug and placing a kiss on my temple. "The only way I survived those ten years without you was by holding on to the thought that I would eventually find you again. The idea of living my life without you…" he huskily trailed off.

"But now I've ruined it. You'll never be able to look at me the same way again," I tearfully responded.

"Oh, Lena, you don't know how wrong you are. You haven't ruined anything. Do we need to make sure we talk things out in the future? Definitely. Am I rethinking the idea of inviting you to have dinner at my brother's next week? Umm…" he trails off with a chuckle.

"Oh no! That is going to be beyond awkward," I groan.

"I guess I could claim to have an imaginary friend as my girlfriend and avoid that all together," he dramatically sighs.

"Not funny," I pout. "What are we going to do about that?"

"Well, considering neither Stefan nor Bex know that you thought I had, how did Caroline put it? Knocked her up? They never need to know. This is our thing to deal with and other than guilt by association, it doesn't involve them." He reaches out and trails his fingers through my hair.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about Caroline." I shake my head and look to him for guidance.

"Well, I, for one, am going to thank her."

"_Thank_ her? Are you mad?" I am dumbfounded.

"Mad about you," he smirks before playfully kissing me. "Was it her place to do this? No. Could she have done it better? Of course. But, Lena, she just ripped off the proverbial band aid for us. Who knows how long it would've taken and how many walls we would've built if she hadn't said what she did last night," he explained.

"I'm still angry. Damon, you tried to contact me for years. You came to find me! And she lied to you and basically shoved you out of my life. I don't know how to get past that. I know I told her not to tell you where I was just before the wreck but years later?" I shake my head.

"Well, sure, that pisses me off but I'm more thankful for our getting past last night and all of the secrets. So, since I stormed out of here last night, does that count as an argument?" He raises one eyebrow and gives me a questioning look.

"Damon, I honestly didn't think I'd ever see you again after the way you looked at me. Call it anything you want."

"Then I'm calling it an argument. Know why?" He smirks.

"Why?" I ask, puzzled by his bemusement.

"Because that means we get to kiss and make up," he answers.

I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. "You want to kiss and make up, huh?"

"Absofuckinglutely," he says just before his lips crash into mine.

**AN: So, is that the end of the story for Delena? Not hardly! Is everything really going to be brushed under the rug? What do you think! But they are taking the first steps to work through this. I hope to update again in the next couple days. Thank you again for reading, reviewing, "favoriting" and following.**


	21. Chapter 21: Kiss and Make Up

_Thank you so much for your continued support of this story! We have more to come in this story but I thought Delena needed a little alone time. So, without further ado..._

Chapter 21: Kiss and Make Up

_So, since I stormed out of here last night, does that count as an argument?" He raises one eyebrow and gives me a questioning look._

"_Damon, I honestly didn't think I'd ever see you again after the way you looked at me. Call it anything you want."_

"_Then I'm calling it an argument. Know why?" He smirks._

"_Why?" I ask, puzzled by his bemusement._

"_Because that means we get to kiss and make up," he answers._

_I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. "You want to kiss and make up, huh?"_

"_Absofuckinglutely," he says just before his lips crash into mine. _

Coming up for air, Damon quirks his eye and grins from ear to ear.

"That's a dangerous smile. What are you thinking?" I giggle as he starts kissing his way up my neck sucking on that spot behind my ear that I love.

"I was just thinking…" he trails off as he continues to kiss and nip my neck. "Do you have anywhere you have to be today?"

"Umm, no." I'm becoming more and more distracted with each passing minute.

"That's good. I mean, after all, we have ten years' worth of kissing and making up to do," he explains as he backs me against the wall and brings his lips to mine once again. I'm becoming more and more lost in his kisses when he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. I can feel his arousal pressed against me and give into the temptation to grind against him trying to relieve the ache that has been growing over the past several weeks. "Elena," he gives a warning groan, "unless you want us to both end up on the floor, I suggest you not do that again and direct me to your bedroom."

"It's the last door on the right, " I answer while rolling my hips one more time.

"God! You are trying to kill me!" Damon grunts, smacking my rear as he carries me down the hall.

"Ow! What was that for?" I whine. "I'm a good girl I do not need to be swatted."

"Good girl my ass," Damon playfully grumbles while giving an exaggerated eye roll.

"Oh, I was. Then I saw your ass and that pushed me over the edge, "I giggle. My laugh is cut short when Damon starts kissing me. Lowering me to stand on my own feet, he slips his hands under my shirt, sliding it up and over my head. Wasting no time, Damon unsnaps my jeans and works them down my legs as I step out of my shoes. I silently thank God that I took time to shave and happen to be wearing my favorite lacy panties and matching bra. After waiting ten years and experiencing weeks of foreplay, hairy and in cotton comfy undies is not the situation you want.

Still kneeling from removing my jeans, Damon looks up at me and breaths, "Lena, I swear you get more beautiful with every passing day," as he slowly slides his hands up my calves and runs his fingertips over the backs of my knees causing me to shiver. His hands continue to travel up my legs but stop when he reaches the tops of my thighs. When he teasingly runs the pads of his thumbs along the edges of my panties, I hold my breath hoping he'll slip his thumbs under the lace…or through it. Instead, he stands and runs his fingers up my back until he entangles them in my hair, tilting my head back to devour me with kisses. I part my lips allowing his tongue to slip inside and run over mine. Pulling back, I make quick work of the buttons on his shirt and push it off his shoulders as I place soft kisses on his sculpted chest. I can't help but step back and enjoy the view. I had thought he was beautiful in college but, now, hot doesn't even begin to do him justice.

"Wow," I whisper. "Talk about getting better with age."

"I love being the eternal stud," he jokes.

"The years have been kind in so many ways and yet your maturity level is still the same," I banter back, popping the snap on his jeans. Damon toes off his shoes and socks and rids himself of his jeans leaving him is black boxer briefs, a sight which takes my breath away, the situation only exacerbated when Damon traces his finger tip along the top of my bra. "Damon," I whimper as he places kisses along the path that his finger just travelled.

"I've got you, baby," he soothes as he unclasps my bra and barely teases my aching nipples before lowering me to the bed. Damon trails his lips from my neck, down the valley between my breasts all the way to my navel before working his way back up my body making me arch my back, my hypersensitive nipples begging for attention. Finally, he trails his tongue around one pink nipple and sucks it into his mouth. Once he finishes with one hard bud, he moves on to the other. By the time he runs one long finger under the lace of my soaked panties I am practically hyperventilating.

"Damon, please," pleading as he lowers my panties and places gentle kisses on the insides of my thighs. I gasp when he slips one then two fingers inside of me and draws circles around my clit with his tongue. Pumping his fingers in and out, he is making me wetter with every stroke. He crooks his fingers, putting pressure on that magical spot just as he clamps his lips around my clit and sucks. His attention is unrelenting as I explode into an orgasm that has been ten years in the making. It's not that I haven't slept with anyone since Damon but no one has ever made me feel like he does.

"Mmm…I love watching you come undone," he hums while continuing to stroke me intensifying my aftershocks. Climbing back up my body, he looks me in the eye. "I'm afraid I have bad news." Worry sneaks its way over me.

"What's wrong?" I ask, running my fingers through his beautifully mussed black hair.

"I don't have a condom," he sighs.

"I thought playboys always had condoms," is my snarky reply.

"This playboy grew up when he fell for a hot babe." Feeling his arousal straining against me, I wrap my legs around him and rub my core teasingly against him. "Elena, I'm trying really hard to do the right thing here and you aren't helping," he groans.

"Really hard, huh?" I thrust up again making him bite his lip. I decide that maybe I should stop teasing and show a little mercy. "Well, I guess it's a good thing that I'm still on birth control."

"Thank God," he chuckles before possessively growling, "Although I'm feeling more than a little jealous at the idea you needed birth control recently."

"Damon, shut up and kiss me."

"Oh, I'll do better than that," he answers as he slips inside of me. His arousal stretches me delightfully. Hitching my leg over his hip, Damon starts to slowly thrust inside of me, working me back up to a frenzy as I meet him with each move of his hips. "I'm so close, baby," he says as he picks up his pace. Reaching between us, he works his thumb over my clit sending me over the edge. Three thrusts later, he follows me into oblivion. When he pulls out I shiver at the loss but gladly snuggle into his chest as he wraps his arms around me and kisses me on my head. "Babe, that was amazing. I know I had been pushing for us to wait but with everything that happened. I just couldn't wait any more. You know?"

"Absofuckinglutely," I smirk. I am quickly taken over by uncontrollable giggles as Damon tickles me until I beg him to stop.

"I am such a bad influence on you, Gilbert."

"I don't mind." I smile back.

"No, it didn't appear that you did mind. OK, so that's two years down and eight to go," Damon says.

"What?" I question.

"We're in the kiss and make up phase. Ten years is a whole hell of a lot of making up so I figure, one orgasm makes up for one year. You came twice so…" he trails off grinning at me like a kid in a candy shop before turning me into a spooning position and slipping into me from behind making me gasp.

"Damon, I can't…oh God," I moan as he begins to pump in and out while gently pinching one of my nipples. A few minutes later, we had three years taken care of in Damon's master plan.

"You OK, Lena?" Damon chuckles as I bury myself down into my pillow.

"Mmhmm, except I can't take anymore right now. I'll spontaneously combust."

"Death by orgasm, huh?" he chuckles. "What a way to go." Wrapping his arm around me, he pulls my back to his front as we both drift off to sleep.

**AN: When I first approached this chapter, I had it pictured very differently-all hearts and flowers and sweetness when they finally got back together. But, as happens, the characters just took over and I realized that their history, connection and relief at their recent breakthrough would cause this scene to look a little different from what I had originally imagined. Plus, teasing Damon reared his beautiful head and I wasn't about to shoo him away. Thank you again for all of your support! I am overwhelmed by the follows, favorites and reviews! **


	22. Chapter 22: Pay It Forward

_Finally! I'm back. I do apologize for the long wait. I had what should have been a minor health issue that has turned into more than I bargained for. I've been on pain meds which knocked me out for much of the past few weeks. So, when we left off, our couple had just had their break through moment and had started making up for lost time. Of course, Damon's idea for doing that is a bit naughty (wouldn't have him any other way). Speaking of naughty, this chapter comes with a capital M rating. You were warned. _

**Pay It Forward**

A few hours later, I'm awakened by Damon kissing my neck, something I was enjoying immensely so decided to feign sleep just to see how long he would keep going. When he sucked on my earlobe and tweaked my nipple at the same time I gasped.

"Someone's been faking," he growls in my ear. He chuckles before adding, "Faking sleep that is. What's the matter? Are you no longer up for the Damon Salvatore Pay Back Plan?"

"It has a name?" I ask.

"Oh it can have a name if you want," he says with a punctuated thrust of his hips against by backside. I know exactly what _it_ he's talking about and giggle. I point out to him that I was not referring to _that_ as I wiggle my butt against his arousal and earn an answering groan.

"Damon, you aren't really planning on counting off the years by how many times you can make me cum!" I laugh.

"Oh I most certainly am and I plan to enjoy it." He grinds against me and pinches my other nipple to illustrate the point. "But I think we have something else we need to take care of today as well."

"What?" I cannot imagine what Damon could possibly think was more important than making up for lost time in the most delightful way possible.

"We're going to go see Caroline." He whispers it into my ear as if that will help ease the blow.

"No! We're not. I'm not ready for that yet. I don't know if I'll ever be ready." I argue back.

Damon gives me a perfunctory squeeze before easing me onto my back so that he can look into my eyes. "Baby, you two have been best friends for a long time. I would have never met you if it weren't for Caroline."

"And you we would not have been apart for so long if it weren't for Caroline!" I interrupt.

"Maybe so, but, Lena, she was just doing what she thought was right to protect you. You were both under the impression that I had slept with Bex." He visibly shivers. "Ugh! Sorry, it's just, well, she's my somewhat annoying sister-in-law and the thought is just gross."

"Imagine how I felt thinking about it," I blurt before realizing what I am saying.

"Which is precisely why I cannot stay angry at Caroline for what she did. It was because she loves you and was looking out for you." Damon was not going to let me run away from this. The damage caused by the last time I ran away from something instead of talking it out was too fresh in his mind.

"If you're going to force me to do this, I'm going to need a shower. There's no way I'm showing up at Caroline's with sex hair."

"Then get your beautiful ass up and in the shower, Miss Gilbert!" Damon commands tossing the covers off the bed before rolling me back over and giving me a playful swat on my naked behind.

"Ow! You're such a caveman; always have to be in control!" I playfully exclaim.

Damon pulls me back against him and growls, "Oh, baby, you know you love it when I'm in control." My heart has to be audible it is beating so loudly as I blush with memories. "Now, let's go conserve some water." With that, he launches himself out of the bed, scoops me up in a fireman's hold and heads for the en suite bathroom, turning on the water once he reaches the walk in shower.

"Damon, put me down right now!" I laugh.

"Doesn't sound like you really mean that but OK," he says before standing me directly under the spray of still cold water earning a squeal.

"That's cold!" I exclaim before jumping out from under the shower head and giving his arm a little smack.

"You said, 'Damon, put me down right now!'" he says in a high pitched voice, "so I did." He's grinning like he thinks it's the funniest thing he's ever done.

"If you were trying to sound like me just then, that was a terrible impersonation!" I huff.

"Oh, is somebody turning into Miss Grumpy Pants. Funny since you aren't wearing any pants," he teases while sliding his hand over my rear. "Let's see if the water's warmer now." After checking the temperature of the water and deeming it acceptable, Damon reaches for the soap, lathering his hands and begins to wash me. He turns me around to face away from him and starts at my neck before massaging my back and shoulders. He gently works his way down my arms then back to my shoulders. I'm starting to breath more shallowly as his hands lather my sides and stomach before he cups a breast in each hand and massages them paying extra attention to my nipples. Lowering himself to his knee, he works his way from calf to thigh up each leg then rubs and squeezes each butt cheek before trailing his thumbs between them causing me to gasp at the foreign sensation of someone touching me there. Re-soaping his hands, Damon turns me around, massaging my shaved mound and washing between my folds. Standing back up, he pushes me under the water and uses those skilled hands to make sure all of the soap is washed away before reaching for my shampoo and almost reverently washing my hair. When he finishes rinsing my hair, I grab the soap and slowly glide my hands over the chiseled planes of his chest, shoulders and stomach. I turn him around as well so that I can wash his back and legs. As the suds rinse off his back I place delicate open mouthed kisses across his strong shoulders. I reach around him and skirt my fingers along the jet black happy trail that leads from his navel to his manhood but avoid touching him where I so desperately want but instead slide my hands around to rub his firm butt. I slip my hands back around his thighs and tease his balls with my fingertips before finally grasping his arousal. I use the lubrication of the soap to glide my hand up and down earning a groan of my name before easing him under the spray to rinse away the suds and shampoo his hair.

"Turn around, Damon." He has just turned off the water and when he turns he finds that I've lowered myself to my knees. Looking up at him, I stick my tongue out and give a teasing lick to his cock before sucking the head of it into my mouth.

"Lena," he gasps. When I lower my head to take as much of him as possible, he has no recourse but to brace himself against the wall. I am relentless as I worship this godlike man in my shower. I try to maintain eye contact but as I swallow around him, Damon's head falls back against the shower wall and he gives a guttural moan. "Oh God, Lena, if you don't stop soon I'm going to...ahh" That's all the encouragement I need as I redouble my efforts. When I use my tongue to tease him as I lower my head and swallow again, Damon loses it. "Damn, Lena! I'm not even going to contemplate where you learned that because I would then have to kill someone," he says as he pulls me up from my knees and crushes his lips to mine in a passionate kiss.

"I read a lot," I mummer as he kisses my neck.

"That's an odd thing to say right now but whatever floats your boat, baby."

"No, that's where I learned that. I read a lot." I smile as he leans down and laves one pebbled nipple as he backs us up to the shower seat.

"I'll gladly take that answer," he smiles. "But we've got a little problem." He starts to work on the other nipple.

"What problem is that?" I manage to ask.

"That doesn't count in our orgasm count because you didn't come." He sits on the shower seat as he kisses his way down my stomach. "Now, what on earth are we going to do about that?" he ponders as he nips around my belly button while pinching both nipples. "Oh! I just got an idea. Maybe something a little like this…" he trails off and I gasp as he lifts my leg up and over his shoulder. He kisses my hairless mound while trailing a finger up my slit. "Mmm…I'm glad you kept this," he hums as his lips pass against my bare skin. "Makes you so much more responsive," he mummers before using his tongue to trace the same path his finger just made. "Now, what was I planning to do?" he fakes a pondering glance at my hooded eyes. "Oh! That's right. I was going to knock a year off of that tally. So, I guess that means you'll need two orgasms." He smirks up at me.

"Two?" My eyes suddenly shoot open.

"At least. Lena, the plan is to make you climax once for every year. You just made my eyes roll into the back of my head so I figure you will need to collect interest now." The entire time he is talking he has a firm hold on my behind with one hand and is teasingly stroking the junction of my thigh with his other.

"Damon, I don't think that was the deal."

"Ah, ah, ah…Miss Gilbert you should never argue with a man who has your leg over his shoulder and your ass in his hand." With that he gave my butt a firm squeeze. "Besides, I'm very busy right now and don't have time to talk. So sorry…" He uses his fingers to work me to a frenzy slowly but surely. He takes full advantage of the position he has me in and I feel so exposed splayed open before him. He has not entered me yet but rather is concentrating his efforts on my clit as he circles around and around but never actually touches me there. I am a shameless mess as I begin to whimper for him to stop teasing me. "Sorry, Miss Gilbert, but sometimes it takes a little while to pay back a debt," he says as he barely inserts one finger, circles and pulls away leaving me wanting before going back to teasing me on either side of that bundle of nerves that was begging for attention. My thighs are quivering from anticipation and when he finally puts the least bit of pressure on my clit I go off like an explosion. Before I can come back to earth, Damon has inserted two fingers into me and is sucking that over sensitized bundle. When he uses his teeth to gently nibble, I go over the edge again. He mercilessly pushes me to ride it out as he pumps his fingers and continues to lick me. Placing my foot back on the floor, he stands and turns me around. "Put your hands on the wall, Elena."

"What? You said two…" I am still shaking from the last orgasm.

"At least. I'm sure I'll fuck up sometime. Consider this paying it forward," he calmly explains just before sinking into me.

"Mmm, pay it forward, indeed." I sigh as he pushes me to yet another climax and turns the water back on for us to once again shower off.

Scooping me up and wrapping me in a towel, he carries me to my bedroom. "I think we'll wait a little while before we head to Caroline's."

"Mmhmm," is the only thing I can mutter. I'm too exhausted to say anything else.

"What was that?" he chuckles.

"Yeah, let's wait."

"You're much too wrecked right now and, besides, I think we might need to be here to answer the door."

"Why?"

"Because I'm fairly certain that your neighbors probably heard you and think someone just tried to kill you." He proudly grins at me.

"Damon, don't be an ass." I grumble.

"Oh, but you love my ass, sweetheart!" he good naturedly responds.

**AN: When I started writing this chapter, there was going to be a little play time then a trip to Caroline's. But then Damon got in the shower and I got distracted and, well, things got a little out of hand. I promise that these two really will put some clothes on next chapter and get to Caroline's. Damon may be pretty forgiving right now but we'll see what happens next chapter...Don't forget to review! Thanks bunches! **


	23. Chapter 23: The Sound and the Fury

Chapter 23: The Sound and the Fury

Standing on Caroline's porch waiting for her to answer the door, I'm not sure whether I am more nervous or angry. Caroline seemed relieved when I called to ask about stopping by. She tried to plead her case but I told her I wanted to wait to be face to face for that conversation, a conversation that I was dreading. Caroline was more than my sorority sister and best friend. She was family. Other than Jeremy, I had only had distant relatives who I never saw after the death of my parents. When we met, Caroline and I bonded immediately. There had been no question of who her big sister was going to be once she pledged, we just made sense. And she wasn't just a friend to me, she took Jeremy under her wing and treated him like he was her kid brother. When we all moved in together following my accident, she looked after him when I wasn't able to even look after myself. I didn't just love her like a sister. She was my sister. And that was why I didn't look forward to this confrontation. We would get through this, that wasn't negotiable. But it wouldn't be easy. Without much work, I could get over her revealing everything to Damon. It wasn't her place to do it but I could also understand that she had been going all mama bear and took it further that she had intended. It wasn't like it had been planned. And, in the end, it had given Damon and me the push we needed to move forward. What I was struggling with was the new found knowledge that she had lied to Damon and turned him away years ago. That was going to take some time and work to get past. So, that hurt and anger was what was feeding the dread building inside of me. If it weren't for the man beside me who was soothingly tracing patterns on the back on the hand he held, I might just turn and leave, putting the conversation off for another day. Just as I was thinking about tugging him back to the car, the door opened.

"Lena! I've been so worried!" Caroline pulled me in for a hug wrenching me away from Damon's calming touch. I halfheartedly patted her back before stepping away.

"Hi, Blondie," Damon spoke bringing Caroline's attention to the man standing on her front porch.

"Damon? Elena, why did you bring him? I thought just you and I were going to talk things out." Caroline looked at me with questions swimming in her eyes.

"Look, Care, I didn't bring him. Actually, he brought me." I corrected.

"Forced is more like it," Damon corrected under his breath before adding, "Ah, semantics. The important thing is that Elena is here and you two can sit down and talk. Just think of me as your friendly referee."

"Damon, we don't need a referee," answered Caroline.

"Well, just in case. Besides, you know me; I can't pass up a good girl fight!" Damon answered with his trademark smirk. Caroline stepped aside, ushering us into her home and offered us something to drink before we all sat down in the family room.

"Nice house, Blondie," Damon offered while glancing around the room and taking in the view out the French doors that led to the patio.

"Thanks. Klaus had it custom built as a wedding present." Caroline and I nervously sipped our drinks while Damon comfortably settled beside me on the couch and threw his arm over my shoulders.

"So, are you girls going to sit here sipping and staring or are you going to talk it out? The whole silence thing is just weird with you two." Damon asked leading to glares from Caroline and I both. "OK, so I guess I'm going to have to get the ball rolling. Elena, what did you want to say to Caroline?"

Through gritted teeth, I say, "That I'm pissed…"

"Ah, ah, ah! Temper, temper!" I turn to glare at Damon making him drop the snark and lower his voice. "Lena, please…"

"Don't 'Lena, please' me! I am pissed! Caroline, did you purposely come to my place last night to cause trouble? Did you think that if you blurted all of that out that you would push us apart? Do you need me to need you that badly that you can't allow me to be happy?"

Caroline is fuming. "No! I didn't plan it but I'm not sorry it happened. I mean, yeah, it shouldn't have all come out that way but somebody had to make the two of you see the truth. He started thanking me for coming over and giving him a chance because he claimed to really care about you and just wanted you to be happy and I snapped. I snapped because of all the bullshit that was coming out of his mouth! He really cares for you? Then why didn't he tell you the truth?" She looks expectantly from me to Damon and back again.

"Truth about what?" I yell back. "Truth about Rebecca? Truth about coming back to find me? Or is there another secret your hiding?"

"The truth about Rebecca!" she answers.

"You mean Rebecca, my _sister-in-law_ who my brainless brother knocked up within months of meeting her? That Rebecca?" Damon calmly supplies.

"What?" Caroline gasps. "Your brother? Stefan?"

"Yes, Stefan who met Rebecca while visiting for my lacrosse game and proceeded to secretly hook up with her at every opportunity."

"What about the lacrosse jersey with 'Salvatore' on the back?" Caroline asks, all fight missing from her voice but still not fully trusting what she was hearing.

"It was Stefan's from high school." Damon answered. "I promise you, I never slept with Rebecca. Ugh, just the thought of it makes me queasy." He visibly shivers as if trying to erase the unwanted image from his mind.

"I'm so sorry, Damon. I shouldn't have…we just assumed…I'm sorry." Caroline whispers.

"It's OK. If you hadn't blown up and yelled at me, that might have never come out and Elena and I might have never gotten past it," Damon assured her.

Damon may be in an extra forgiving mood today but my fight is just beginning. I want answers and I want them now and all of this peace talk is not going to accomplish that. "Care," I start in an eerily calm voice, "I'm much more interested in hearing why you never told me that Damon came back for me and, even more importantly, why you bold face lied to him that I was in a relationship." My calm slipping, my voice is beginning to rise in both pitch and volume. "We both know that I wasn't seeing anybody. In ten years, I never let anyone get close enough for a relationship! I never went on more than a handful of dates with any one guy." Caroline opens her mouth to speak but I'm on a roll. "I mean, after all, aren't you the one that said I should just sleep with someone just to see if I even still knew what to do?"

"You do, baby, not a problem," Damon inserts to try to lighten the conversation but I'm not in the mood and shoot him a glare.

"For years you've told me I _needed_ a relationship! You even pushed me to date Tyler! Hell, you told me if I wouldn't date him I should at least be fuck buddies with him just to let off a little steam!"

"Oh God, I do _not_ want that visual!" groaned Damon. "I knew he wanted you!"

"Shut up, Damon." I bite then stop when I realize he's not the one that I'm made at. "I'm sorry," I say squeezing his hand in mine before turning back to Caroline who has tears streaming down her cheeks. "My point is: I want answers."

"Lena," Care sighs. "You told me to keep him away from you. You said you never wanted to see him again. I'm sorry, Damon, but she's like my sister. If Stefan told you he never wanted to see someone again, would you help him or help the other person? Lena, I thought I was doing what you wanted. I thought I was protecting you."

"Caroline, you saw what I was like! I wasn't capable of making decisions like that. I was in therapy to even be able to function. You ignored my choices and forced me to talk, to get out of bed in the morning, to shower, to eat, to go out in public. But _him_? You never once thought maybe my judgment was wrong there as well?"

"Lena, I love you. I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing." We stare at each other as the minutes tick by.

Finally, I sigh, "I love you too, Care, but I still can't believe you kept this from me for so long. You are the person that I trusted above all others and you hid something from me. I'll get over it but I'll just need time. And I'll need your support. Because _this_" I jester back and forth between Damon and I, "isn't going away anytime soon. So you are going to have to work out your differences. Damon's already told me that he does not want to come between us. He made me come see you today because he felt that strongly about it. I will not lose the opportunity to explore this relationship because of catty differences between you and him."

Damon releases my hand only to wrap a protective arm around me. "Caroline, I'm willing to let bygones be bygones. We used to get along pretty well. The reason you hated me doesn't exist and, honestly, I respect how protective you are of Elena. And, in answer to your question, I would help Stefan. Family is something that I don't take lightly and you are family to Elena. So, truce?"

"Truce," Caroline smiles, "as long as you don't stay all sappy like this. I don't know how to deal with that Damon. I'm used to snarky Damon and hearing 'Blondie this' and 'Blondie that' while you harass and nag me. If you don't give me hell then what excuse would I have to dish it right back?" Caroline pauses a moment before adding, "Why don't you two stay for dinner? We need to make up for a ruined evening last night."

"Oh, we made up for it," Damon grins.

"Eww, just eww!" Caroline exclaims.

"You wanted snarky Damon!" I laugh while swatting Damon's leg.

"True. At any rate, I meant the four of us need to hang out for the night. Besides, Klaus seems to have taken a liking to you, Damon."

"What's not to like? The man obviously has excellent taste!" Damon smirks.

"You can say that again. After all, he married me," Caroline grins.

**AN: I had this ready last night but when I went on line to post it, I had problems getting on the site. I actually had more trouble with this chapter than with any others I have written. It's been a bit frustrating because I know where the story is going, have it planned, but I had to get through this meeting first. Part of me wants to smack Elena for being so angry at Caroline for following her own request. Part of me wants to smack Caroline for hiding something that important for so long. They are both at fault and that made it more of a challenge to work through. So, onward and upward. Thank you for continuing to read and don't forget to review! :)**


	24. Chapter 24: Champagne and Lingerie

Chapter 24: The Dangers of Champagne

I had spent the weekend so immersed in Damon that I was almost surprised when I looked at the calendar and realized his wine tasting party was scheduled for the next Friday night. In my defense, the original date had been changed due to a conflict with the head of the winery. I also had a few weddings coming up, several appointments with potential clients and a slew of events scheduled for Saltzman. At least the Saltzman events meant that I would get to see Damon without having to feel guilty about trying to carve out time in my busy schedule. I would not be one of those women who lose sight of their careers just because they are in a relationship. Besides, this is a trial by fire situation. I have no idea where this will lead. Sure, Damon seems interested in taking this as far as I am willing to go but I'm being guardedly optimistic. I cannot just allow myself to fall back into things as if it were ten years ago. Time has passed. Things have changed. _We_ have changed and while I hope that it's for the better, I'm going to take this day by day and see where it leads. Yes, that will be my mantra. I must not tumble head over hills. I will take baby steps and find a precarious, perfect balance between trusting someone else but maintaining self-control. Yes, that's exactly what I'll do. And maybe, just maybe, if I keep telling myself that over and over I'll finally believe it. That will be my morning ritual: pick up Starbucks and repeat ten times, "don't fall without a parachute."

"Good morning, April. You're here early!" I walk through the front door of Elena Gilbert Events and am surprised to find that my assistant is already in the office. I am typically here before anyone else so that I can get things ready for the day.

"Hi Elena. I got up early to hit the gym and decided to just head on in and get the computers up and going for the day."

"That sounds great and good for you hitting the gym! I didn't find time to exercise all weekend so I'm going to work out after work today." The truth of the matter was that I had muscles pleasantly sore in places that I hadn't felt in ages but I wasn't about to share that information with April.

"Oh, Elena, Tyler Lockwood was waiting for you when I got here this morning so I made him some coffee and told him that he could just wait in your office."

"Tyler's here?" I'm shocked. I had not heard from him since our run in at Suite.

"Yes. Oh, I've also pulled the sample portfolio for your first appointment. I'll just put it on your desk." April scurried into my office while I stood wondering why in the world Tyler was here. When I walked into my office, I found Tyler sitting in a chair by the window texting on his phone.

"Hi Ty. What's up? Everything ok?"

"I don't know, Elena, you tell me. You're the one dating the guy who broke your heart. What in the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I'm happy! I'm also thinking that it's none of your damn business!" I have had about enough of everyone trying to run my life.

"None of my business, huh? You certainly seemed to think it was my business when you were crying on my shoulder about him. So are you, him and his kid going to settle down and be a happy little family?"

"Tyler, that is enough! I hate myself for getting drunk and spilling the whole story to you all those years ago. And, as it ends up, the baby wasn't his after all. It was his brother's." The fact is still so surreal to me that voicing it out loud seems to help it sink in.

"His brother's?" laughs Tyler. "Wow! That's a real class act you've got there, Elena. At least he learned to share his toys. I'm assuming you never participated in their kinky brother co-op?"

"Tyler, don't be crass! That's not what happened. Damon never slept with Rebecca. His brother, Stefan, was hooking up with her and none of us realized it. Good grief, they're even married now!"

"So, the whole sorted thing was nothing but a big misunderstanding?" Somehow he makes the question sound like an accusation. "What about the fact that he suddenly broke your heart, left you high and dry, and then didn't contact you until he just happened to run into you because of your Saltzman contract?"

"He actually did try to find me." I respond.

Tyler stands and stretches before smiling sarcastically and drawling, "Sure he did."

"What's that supposed to mean?" If I were taller we would be nose to nose by now.

"I know how guys like him operate. I was friends with guys like him in college. Hell, I knew some of the guys on his team. They were all alike. He'll say anything if he thinks it will help him get you in bed."

"Get the hell out of my office!" I storm over to my office door and hold it open.

"Fine. I'll go." He walks to the door but stops right in front of me so close that he's definitely invading my personal space and leans down to whisper in my ear. "But, Elena, when he hurts you again, and he will, I will be there and maybe by then you'll finally be willing to let me take care of you the way he'll never be able to." With that he saunters out, telling April goodbye as he goes. I know I should probably tell Damon about that conversation, especially after our argument at Suite, but I don't have time right now. I need to regain my focus before my bride-to-be arrives for our appointment.

~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~TVD~~~~~

My week has been crazy busy and I've barely had time to slip in a couple of lunches and a few trips to the gym with Damon. It's really distracting to work out with him. And if he's shirtless, you can forget accomplishing anything! All you have to do is try to keep up with him for one session to understand how his abs and biceps look like they do. And shoulders. And legs. And ass. By the time Friday rolls around I'm thankful to have the opportunity to mix business and pleasure. Damon had considered doing the food himself but I convinced him that I have a great caterer who will do precisely what he wants without him having to slave away before his party. Plus she will keep everything filled and will take care of clean up. I've spent the afternoon at his house making sure everything is ready to go. Every glass, wine chiller and tablecloth is precisely how I want it. The food stations are set minus the food of course. The music is ready to go on the sound system and the candles are ready to be lit. Damon has insisted that I attend instead of taking my usual place in the background. He wants me to network so I've made sure that the only things that need to happen from this point on will be things that are the responsibility of the caterer.

Damon offered for me to just get ready at his place but I have opted to head to my apartment instead. He didn't so much offer as insist that I spend the night. "It will be the safer option," he said but really, how safe is a night with Damon Salvatore? We haven't had a night together since last weekend so this will be my first sleep over at his house and in honor of the occasion I want to look my best. So, after showering, carefully applying my smoky eyes and nude lips and pinning up my loosely curled hair, I put on the new lingerie that I bought for the occasion. It was an interesting shopping trip to say the least. Moments of it were downright mortifying in fact. Having missed out on several girls' brunches, Caroline, Jenna and I decided to meet up for a girls' night out of shopping and dinner. We were at an open air mall which had some really nice boutique stores and some good restaurant options. We had just finished dinner and were strolling the sidewalks outside of the shops.

"Oh my God! All these years you thought he had slept with your roommate and got her pregnant only to find out that he never even slept with her in the first place? Elena, that's…" Jenna trails off, green eyes bulging.

"Tragic," supplies Caroline. She has been studiously supportive the past few days.

"Yeah, it's like a Lifetime movie!" gushes Jenna.

"Okay, you two. Chill with the rehash!" I pull up to a stop outside of a fancy lingerie store. "If you really want to be the best friends ever then you'll help me pick out something for this weekend." We head into the store and start looking through the merchandise. Some of it is frilly and demure while other pieces consist of no more than a few well-placed strips of lace. Jenna picks up one of the more daring pieces and starts giggling. "Jenna, are we twelve?"

"No. It's just, did I say Lifetime movie? Maybe I should've said Skin-a-max!" Just then a store clerk walked up and asked if she could be of assistance.

"Yes," answered Caroline before saying, without batting an eye, "We need something for her to wear. Something that says, 'we have ten years to make up for so, please, fuck me now.'"

"Caroline!" I want the floor to open up and swallow me.

"What?" she asks innocently.

"I apologize for my friend," I tell the lady who is grinning from ear to ear and assures me she has heard it all. "I have a special occasion this weekend and want something that isn't really innocent but has a little more coverage than _this_," I explain holding up the piece that Jenna had discovered earlier. She asks my size and tells us to help ourselves to some champagne while she gathers some pieces for me to try. Once we are settled in the seating area outside of what will be my changing room, I turn to Caroline and admonish her for embarrassing me.

"I was being supportive!"

"You were being pornographic!" I yelp.

"Besides," she continues, " you aren't going to be wearing whatever you get for very long after your dress comes off."

"Care!" My cheeks have to be as red as Santa's hat.

"Don't act all innocent with me, missy. Don't forget who dated him first." Caroline smiles wickedly.

"Whoa! Wait! Do you mean to tell me that you dated Damon before she did?" Jenna asks Caroline.

"Oh, it's better than that. She met him because I was dating him. He dumped me because of her!" Caroline is enjoying this too much.

"That break up was mutual! You had already moved on! Besides, don't you think the word 'date' is exaggerating things? You were hooking up with him. That was all!" I protest.

"Wow!" breathes Jenna.

"Whatever. He actually got her number during the conversation when we were splitting up." Caroline laughs at Jenna who is staring gape mouthed back and forth between the two of us. "Okay, okay, so it sounds worse than it actually was. We went out a few times and decided it wasn't working. He asked me if it would be alright to ask Elena out and I offered her phone number to him. Do you know she made him grovel for months before she ever went out with him?"

"And then he made me grovel for months before he would sleep with me. If there had been an award for the most sexually frustrated girl on campus, I would have won!" I add.

"But was it worth it?" ventures Jenna.

"Oh yeah," Caroline and I both say at the same time before I shoot her a look.

"Humpf!" Jenna grunts. "Well, I, for one, feel left out!"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I'm the only one of the three of us who hasn't had sex with Damon."

"You're missing out. Definitely!" confides Caroline.

"Oh God!" I groan. "I need more champagne if we're going down this road!" With that I down my first glass and pour a second.

"Yeah, that's what I hear," Jenna says while grinning mischievously. "When I was over at Elena's and she had polished off quite a bit of wine, she told me that our Mr. Salvatore has quite the wicked streak."

"Jenna! Stop!" I plead.

"Wicked streak?" Caroline turns to me and by the smile on her face I know this conversation is going further than it ever should. "It was always your typical college quickies with us. Granted, he is _well_ above average, but nothing that I would call wicked. So, what have you not told me, Lena?"

I'm starting to feel the effects of the margaritas from dinner mixing with my second glass of champagne. "He is very attentive," I demure.

The snort that comes from Jenna is far from ladylike. "That's not the word you used to describe him to me!"

"What did she say?" Caroline is like a hungry dog after a bone.

"I do believe she said that he was a bit of a dominant," smiles Jenna as Caroline's eyes practically bug out of her head.

"Just how dominant is he?" Caroline asks but I just blush. "Elena? What did you two do?"

"Let's just say that he can be very handy with a tie and there may have been a few playful swats on the ass," I grin.

"What!" Caroline squeals like a kid on Christmas morning. I know I'm going to regret admitting that one so I don't know why I keep going. I'll blame the sales girl. She uncorked the champagne.

"He does like being in control. We also kind of have a deal going." I say.

"What kind of deal?" prods Jenna.

"Well, he said he wants to make it up to me for the ten years we were apart. So, he suggested a payment plan." My smirk has to rival Damon's at this moment.

"Which is?" encourages Caroline.

"He says he owes me one orgasm for every year we were apart. Also, if I do anything to make him umm…"

"Cum?" supplies Caroline.

"Umm, yeah, without me doing it too then he has to make that one up by making me have two orgasms. You know, interest." I'm definitely feeling the alcohol. God knows what scrap of material I'll walk out of here with at this rate.

"Huh. Can't argue with those terms," Jenna says. "And I'm in finance."

Just then the door to the other dressing room opens and I am mortified to see April emerge and say hi.

"Hi April. You remember Caroline and Jenna?" The three of them exchange hellos.

"Well, I'm going to head out," she says as she starts to leave.

"Okay, well, have a great weekend," I tell her.

"Thanks! Sounds like you plan to!" she responds with a laugh before walking away.

"Kill me now!" I moan and collapse on the appropriately named fainting couch.

"Yeah, that wasn't awkward at all!" laughs Jenna.

I am convinced that the store purposely plies you with champagne while they select items for you to consider. What else would explain the exorbitant amount that I put on my credit card? On the bright side, I think Damon is going to be a happy man for quite a while to come. Apparently, Klaus is too because just as we were walking to the parking lot, Caroline tossed her keys to Jenna and decided she needed to go back and get something before we left. I told her she was chicken for waiting until we weren't around to do her shopping. After all, if I had to be embarrassed, she should too! She just laughed.

So, here I am putting on my new lace demi-cup bra that just does cover my nipples as well as the matching barely there jeweled G-string that is honestly more jewelry than clothing. They are chocolate brown to match the new silk cocktail dress I bought of the same color. On my feet are my celebration shoes. They are a pair of gold Jimmy Choos with ridiculously high heels that I bought to celebrate my first year as a business owner. Deciding I am pleasantly pleased with the result, I grab my overnight bag and head for Damon's. I've planned to arrive early just in case there are any last minute emergencies.

Even though Damon gave me an extra key to use for the event, I ring the doorbell since he sent a text earlier to let me know he was home. I'm treated to Damon in dress pants and a white shirt unbuttoned at the collar when he answers the door.

"Hey, may I come in or do I have to stand out here all night?" I ask since Damon appears to have lost the ability to speak.

"How long do we have until everyone gets here?" is his only response.

"An hour."

"Damn, that's not nearly long enough." He shakes his head wistfully.

"Long enough for what?" I'm beginning to really believe he's going to make me stand outside all night. Suddenly he pulls me inside and has me penned against the closed door quicker than I thought humanly possible.

"For me to peel that dress off of you, throw you in the bed and kiss every inch of you," he snarls just before taking my breath away with his kiss.

When we finally surface for air, he pulls me in to the library and turns on his iPod. Harry Connick, Jr. starts singing "Besame Mucho" as Damon pulls me in and starts dancing with me in front of the fireplace. "Mm, Harry," I sigh.

"Do I need to change the song? Are you_ trying_ to make me jealous?"

I laughingly tell him that he can have his wife Jill if I can have Harry. He knows that I've been a Harry Connick, Jr. fan ever since his music was used in my favorite movie. Damon pulls me closer and I rest my head on his shoulder and he holds my hand to his heart as we dance.

"You look stunning, if it isn't obvious," Damon tells me as the song ends.

I smile and tell him, "Just wait till you see what's underneath!" And with a wink, I saunter away to check in with the caterer and leave him staring after me. I've rarely ever been able to take him by surprise but I think that might have just done it.

As the night moves on, everything goes beautifully. There's a slight chill in the air so Damon has lit the fireplaces. Our private tasting seems to have paid off in spades as everyone is raving about the pairings. The chocolate fondue is the highlight of the evening. As things are winding down and people are drifting to the door, I find myself sitting by the fire talking to Elijah about Elena Gilbert Events. He's the winery owner that Damon told me about.

"Well, Miss Gilbert, it seems you planned a lovely evening."

"Thank you. I must give credit to Damon though. Planning an event is easy when the host knows what they want and isn't afraid to ask for it," I explain.

"Yes, I've known Damon for some time and he definitely knows how to achieve something once he puts his mind to it."

"Oh? You've know Damon for while?" I'm anxious to talk to someone who knew Damon during the time we were apart.

"Yes. We met while he was working in France. I was there studying viniculture and happened to cross paths with Damon. It was obvious that he was quite promising as a business man but personally he was a mess." When I glance away, Elijah continues. "It seems he had left his heart in the United States. I trust you are the same Elena?"

"Yes sir, I am," I shyly answer.

"From the smile on his face, it certainly seems that his persistence and focus havw paid off with you. Please know that I do not mean that disrespectfully. Damon is my friend. I want to see him happy. Many women were practically falling at his feet in France. He would have been quite the catch but he never had eyes for them. When it came to relationships, he was solely focused on reuniting with the one that got away. I do hope you'll forgive me for being so forward in telling you all of this. I just thought you should know." Wiping away a tear, I smile and thank him for telling me. "But, alas, Miss Gilbert, it seems that you are equally hard to catch as an event planner."

"Why? What do you mean? And, please, call me Elena." I'm puzzled by the change in the direction of the conversation.

"My daughter called your office to arrange to meet with you to plan her upcoming wedding but was told that you were booked. Your assistant was quite helpful, however, and offered information on another possibility."

"Oh! I am so sorry that didn't work out. I do get booked pretty quickly. I'll give you the number for my direct line. Please, have her call me and if there is any way I can possibly work out something with my schedule I will."

"Thank you. That's quite generous. I suppose that just cements my high opinion of you. I'm sure Damon probably mentioned that I'm in need of a contracted event planner. I would appreciate the opportunity to meet with you to discuss that possibility."

Suddenly, I feel a strong arm wrap around me as Damon sits on the arm of the sofa. "See, Elijah, I told you would love her."

"Elijah, thank you so much for the consideration. I would love to meet with you!" I respond.

"Well, it seems the party is ending so I will say goodbye for now. Elena, I'll be in touch." Damon and I walked him to the door and said our goodbyes as people were leaving the party.

As Damon closed the door behind the last guest he gave a relieved sigh. "God, I thought they would never leave!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "It was a stunning success, what are you whining about?"

"I have been trying to imagine what you could have under that dress for the past several hours. I thought if they didn't leave soon, I was going to have to let them end the party without us."

"Damon, I really need to go check on the cleanup crew." I turned to head towards the kitchen before he wrapped both arms around me from behind and kissed me behind my ear.

"Elena, have they ever cleaned up after an event without you?" he cooed.

"Yes, but…"

"Do they know to lock up when they are done?"

"Yes."

He turned me to face the staircase. "Elena, get your ass up those stairs before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you up there myself."

**AN: I had some time today to work on this and thought I'd go ahead and post it since you had to patiently wait for the previous chapter. So, lots happened in this one. Tyler is being a jerk. The girls are shopping and gossiping. This was an ode to my college days when we used to hit the Chinese buffet and dish about out love lives. Sounds like Elena is a busy little camper at work...and I promise she will be busy in other ways in the next chapter! Lemony goodness will abound. Wonder what Caroline went back to buy? We'll find that out soon as well! Love you guys! Thanks for reading. Don't forget to click those follows and favorites and please feel free to review. I love hearing what you think!**


End file.
